Issei s Blood Trail
by bustercall
Summary: la gran guerra jamas termino, humanos entraron en conflicto al enterarse de la verdad sobre estos seres y el mundo esta golpeado por este hecho, los vestigios de una batalla cruel hizo que un joven entrara en el ejercito revolucionario en busca de su redención, esta es la historia de la Venganza de Hyodo Issei contra los ángeles,demonios y el imperio humano DXD - Akame ga kill
1. la gran guerra actual

**la guerra de las tres grandes facciones jamas termino, humanos entraron en conflicto al enterarse de la verdad sobre estos seres y el mundo esta golpeado por este hecho, los vestigios de una batalla cruel hizo que un joven entrara en el ejercito revolucionario en busca de su redención, esta es la historia de la Venganza de Hyodo Issei contra los ángeles y demonios y el mismo imperio humano**

**crossover High****school DXD -Akame ga Kill**

**ni la una ni la otra me pertenece, ni sus personajes y... esto ya es repetitivo, basicamente soy tan original como un refrito de one direction, eso lo resume todo**

**bien, ustedes diran que tal sale esto, me gusto la idea de hacer una mezcla entre ambas series puesto que considero que ambas son obras maestras y me dio el extraño toque de tratar de combinarlas, espero que el resultado sea el esperado**

**Issei´s Blood Trail **

**capitulo 1: la gran guerra actual**

en el mundo, no hacía ya muchos años, se podía decir que menos de mil, se había logrado mostrar al público la existencia publica de todas aquellas criaturas provenientes de la biblia y demás muestras sagradas de folclor mitológico, en especial el del cielo y del infierno, la humanidad conoció en los albores del imperio a las tres grandes facciones existentes, ángeles, ángeles caídos y demonios

no se requirieron grandes pruebas para demostrar la existencia exacta de estos entes, la gran guerra entre ellos estaba causando daños a gran escala que por mas que ellos trataron de mantenerlos en secreto, solo falto la astucia de un único hombre de gran concentración de poder y gran espíritu para desenmascarar la verdad, la caída completa de todo lo concebido hasta ahora

Oscurantismo, renacimiento, barroco, rococó y demás expresiones artísticas y sociales que pudieron haber surgido en un futuro sin la intervención de este hombre, desaparecieron, no era para menos, una gran revuelta superior a las anteriores estallo cuando el telón del disfraz cayo, los angeles, los demonios, no eran lo que todo el mundo creía y aquello acabo con la iglesia católica la cual era la muestra soberana del poder de un falso dios cuya aparición no estaba garantizada

la humanidad se vio vulnerable ante esto, si bien su conocimiento no habia evolucionado lo suficiente para poder optar por medidas mas efectivas, todos los pueblos del mundo se alzaron en revuelta publica también, una guerra de tres facciones ya no era lo que existía, ahora era una guerra entre aquellas tres facciones y un elemento alterno que entraba a la fuerza como lo hicieron aquellos dos dragones celestiales en su tiempo, la humanidad

Dios en su afan de crear un sistema de defensa para los humanos antes de su caída, había creado las Sacred Gears, algunos humanos bendecidos lograron nacer con habilidades especiales, pero eran pocos los bendecidos y normalmente muchos de ellos murieron a temprana edad a mano de ángeles y demonios, este mismo factor hizo explotar una agresividad masiva en los humanos, estaban pereciendo a manos de una guerra por culpa de esas criaturas que ellos en un principio idolatraron

La cosa pintaba mal

La humanidad no demoraría en perecer, pero entonces la descendencia del mismo hombre que logro demostrar la farsa de la religión al mundo también comenzo a mirar sobre la situación, buscando las razones de por qué aquellas criaturas se ocultaban como lo hicieron hasta un tiempo y también buscando algo que le diera la oportunidad a la humanidad de defenderse adecuadamente

Su búsqueda dio resultados esperanzadores

Al principio los ángeles y demonios necesitaban de la adoración y del temor de la humanidad, por eso es que no se dignaron a acabar con ellos con el masivo poder que tenían, ningun portador de sacred gear sobrevivía lo suficiente para ser entrenado para la batalla, por lo que este factor fue decisivo, las criaturas divinas necesitaban de los humanos para existir, esto garantizaría su supervivencia, pero no demoraría en generar una situación donde el resultado final, seria que a las personas las convirtieran en ganado cuyo único objetivo seria alimentar el poder del cielo y del infierno

Organizando una cruzada peligrosa, salvando a cambio de miles de vidas de otras personas a unos cuantos guerreros excepcionales y salvando a algunos portadores de sacro aparatos, "el emperador" un guerrero y dirigente cuyo país sobrevivió a grandes rasgos contra estos seres, de manos estos formo una cruzada en la cual cazaron a las criaturas mas peligrosas de los rincones mas recónditos del mundo, recogieron los materiales mas extraños del mundo y obtuvieron mas recursos de esta índole, con los primeros estudios permitidos de alquimia, el conocimiento de algunos diablos y ángeles capturados y las reseñas de los primeros magos, finalmente para cuando el emperador alcanzo el límite de su vida, murió con una sonrisa puesto que su labor había terminado

Las Teigu

Así se le llamaron a las armas del emperador, armas creadas mediante conocimientos arcanos y materiales especiales, armas que armaron a 42 soldados quienes fueron una fuerza devastadora, cuyo poder logro detener el avance de los líderes de las tres facciones y de sus ejércitos, gracias al esfuerzo del emperador, la humanidad conto con algo además de las Sacred Gears para defenderse del mal, aunque fuesen solo 42 elementos contados

A través de los siglos el conflicto no ha reducido su marcha en aquella guerra de cuatro bandos, angeles, angeles caidos, demonios y humanos, pese al esfuerzo del emperador, habían humanos quienes bajo engaños seguían aportando fuerzas mediante su fe a estos seres, así mismo como a lo largo del tiempo, las Teigu desarrollaron conciencia, eran unos pocos elegidos quienes podían empuñar estas armas en cada ocasión, muchas veces estas mismas los rechazaban o incluso los mataban, pero al menos, muchos portadores de sacro aparatos gracias a estos esfuerzos crecieron y se hicieron guerreros que protegieron a la humanidad de todo

Entre batalla y batalla, las fuerza de los cuatro frentes fueron cayendo cada vez mas y mas, la inteligencia humana y el uso de algunos Teigu mostro que el Dios original de la biblia, ya había muerto al igual que hasta los ahora desconocidos para ellos, cuatro Maous originales, las grandes amenazas de la humanidad estaban reducidas, pero así mismo se habían perdido a lo largo del tiempo mas de la mitad de las Teigu en el campo de batalla, así mismo las que quedaban estaban en parte sin uso debido a que estas rechazaban a la mayoría de nuevos usuarios que trataban de empuñarlas

Hubo un cese al fuego obligatorio que surgió de la circunstancia

La guerra seguía en pie entre todas las facciones, pero con sus fuerzas tan diezmadas, tantos muertos en todos los bandos, lo mejor fue dejar un rato las batallas, un acuerdo unilateral se podía decir, ángeles caídos se retiraron poco a poco del campo de batalla y ninguno de las otras facciones quiso seguir la batalla

Por su puesto eso no quiso decir que las pequeñas escaramuzas entre todas las facciones no siguieran, si bien fue un mal necesario para ellos, los demonios y ángeles se filtraron entre la humanidad, algunos se asentaron y comenzaron a crear sus propias ciudades o a conquistar terrenos bajo toda capa externa de percepción, el mundo se había convertido en un tapizado de distintos terrenos bajo un estandarte distinto, uno del otro

Además de eso, entre las grandes cuatro capitales existentes ahora en el mundo, habia otro problema que de por si era más inestable que la misma guerra

Corrupción…

* * *

><p>Caminando por las calles de la pequeña ciudad de Kuoh, lugar adyacente a la capital del imperio humano, un chico regresaba a la casa de su escuela, su edad no superaba los doce años y el simplemente iba por la vida pensando en las grandes tetas de su profesora de escuela<p>

-por dios, ¿Cómo le hará para tener esas increíbles Oppais?...-

Pensaba el chico algo goloso mientras disfrutaba de la vista en su camino, la ciudad se había consolidado hace poco, por lo cual ahora la vista comúnmente compuesta por las casas y los arboles del lugar sobre esa carretera que unia todas las secciones, se veia impuesta con un nuevo elemento, el estandarte del imperio humano, un águila de color azul sobre una franja amarilla y fondo color claro

El chico con eso podía sentirse tranquilo, habían rumores de que los demonios tratarían de anexar Kuoh a sus territorios debido a su popularidad y ubicación estratégica, era una de las ciudades mas escondidas por su terreno y también bastante cercana al imperio, un lugar importante si se buscaba asestar un golpe fuerte que derrumbara a la humanidad de una vez por todas, pero ese estandarte daba la pauta de que ya no sería así

Sus papas no lo esperaban pronto en casa, por lo cual no sería mala idea pasar por el salón de video juegos, algo es algo para entretenerse y si no habían chicas bonitas por ahí a esas horas, entonces las buscaría peleándose entre ellas con uñas y agarrones de cabellos en las consolas digitales

Algunas calles estaban siendo patrulladas por soldados de elite humanos, sus armas diferentes a la de las fuerzas armadas estándares, llevaban espadas del tipo sacro y variaciones del tipo demoniaco, evidentemente para poder enfrentar en justa ley a cualquier ángel o demonio, el chico miraba a los soldados con cierta intriga y curiosidad, el equipamiento de ellos era pesado, y seguramente ellos luchaban por mantener la seguridad del lugar, pero las sonrisas extrañas en su rostro evidenciaba que algunos de ellos, no guardaban las mejores intenciones del mundo

-… me pregunto si…-

-¡Issei!...- antes de que el chico siguiese pensando sobre lo que ocurría, a la distancia una chica de cabello color naranja se acercaba corriendo al lugar, sus ojos alegres y sonrisa amable ya se notaban incluso a lo lejos que estaba del lugar

-ah, Seryu…- murmuro el chico con una sonrisa, si bien el era algo pervertido con las mujeres y por ello ya muchas de ellas lo veían como una potencial amenaza, la animada chica parecía no prestarle mucha atención a este rasgo característico del peli castaño -… pensé que demorarías mas en llegar…-

-no te preocupes Issei san…- decía la chica esbozando una sonrisa mientras posaba sus brazos hacia atrás…- papa dijo que estaría un tanto ocupado estos días con lo del trasteo por lo cual no hubo muchos problemas en que me dejara salir

El chico suspiro esbozando una sonrisa

-eso nos ahorra algo de tiempo, espero que vengas lista a perder….- decía el chico sacando unas cuantas monedas, en el rostro sonriente de la chica se esbozó una sonrisa desafiante

-créeme que no volveré a perder, vengo preparada para todo…-

Ambos niños finalmente pararon su confrontación para entrar corriendo al lugar

Issei pensaba detenidamente en la suerte que estaba teniendo en ese momento, desde que Kuoh fue consolidada bajo el manto del imperio, una serie de guardias y soldados de equipamiento pesado habían llegado a la ciudad, el capitán en jefe de uno de los escuadrones era el papa de la nueva amiga de el, Seryu Ubiquitous definitivamente era una de las chicas mas lindas que el había visto, y si bien el algunas veces se dejaba llevar por su carácter pervertido, la chica simplemente respondía con una sonrisa y con un fuerte coscorrón en su cabeza, pero pese a eso, ella siempre estaba ahí para el, no podía creer que solo en dos semanas ya tenía una amiga de tal talante

Rápidamente ambos chicos ya estaban en su típica rutina, salva guardando energías para el movimiento final que les daría la victoria sobre el otro

* * *

><p>En la noche mas profunda ese mismo dia, un pequeño grupo de guardias se movía sigilosamente, era una patrulla de solo tres hombres, liderado por un hombre de considerable tamaño , cabello castaño canoso y de rasgos faciales duros cubiertos sombríamente por una gabardina de color café ocre, el grupo de soldados caminaba bajo los frondosos y escondidos sectores de las afueras de Kuoh, donde la iluminación ya era bastante pobre, donde finalmente lo esperaba otro grupo de solo dos personas<p>

-llegan tarde…- murmuro el sujeto que estaba esperando a los soldados

-no nos presiones, no es nada fácil lo que nos estas pidiendo hacer, aun tengo mis dudas sobre si eres un hombre de palabra…-

Dejando un suspiro de aburrimiento, destapando su rostro, el hombre escondido dejo ver su identidad, el cabello rojo como la sangre y su expresión juvenil rápidamente congelaron el corazón de los soldados quienes rápidamente ahogaron un gemido, ellos sabían que irían a verse con un heraldo de los demonios, pero nunca esperaron que la persona que se mostraba frente a ellos, fuese el mismísimo lucifer

-he venido a este lugar yo mismo, supongo que esto sera suficiente prueba de que cumpliré mi palabra señores…- ahora el de su capa sacaba un pequeño saco con monedas de oro -… y si mi presencia no los termina de convencer supongo que un pequeño adelanto por su… colaboración sera mas que suficiente…

El satán de cabello rojo arrojaba el saco al suelo dejando ver monedas que relucían como el sol mismo, los tres soldados tragaron saliva pesadamente

-¿bien?¿tenemos un trato?...-

Antes de que el líder de la tropa pudiese responder, uno de sus acompañantes estaba desenfundando su espada sacra apuntándola amenazadoramente contra el peli rojo

-¡Idiota, ¿pero que se supone que estás haciendo?!...-

Obviamente el líder de tropa estaba confundido ante la actitud de su sub alterno

-¡capitan Ubiquitous, esto es mejor que un simple soborno!...- decía el soldado con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro -…¡frente a nosotros esta uno de los Maous, es nuestra oportunidad, si lo matamos podemos hacernos con una fortuna mil veces mejor de lo que podemos obtener con este…AAARRRGGGGGHHHHHH-

Un rápido rayo atravesó la cavidad toraxica del soldado quien rápidamente cayo al suelo sin vida, el ataque provino de la otra sombre junto al Maou quien revelaba ser una mujer de cabello plateado con una diadema en su cabeza

-Mi señor, por eso le recomendé que no viniese usted a tratar este tema, pese a todo esto no es mas que una nimiedad de la cual podemos prescindir…-

El peli rojo suspiro

-sabes que si quiero que Rias este segura necesitamos otorgarle un territorio adecuado a su necesidad, Kuoh es la mejor opción, es algo que yo mismo tenía que verificar….-

-entiendo mi señor, por favor disculpe mi intromisión…- la peli platino hacia una avenía al peli rojo quien simplemente alzaba su mano en señal de pausa, para luego enfocar de nuevo a los dos soldados que quedaban, estos estaban un tanto incomodos por la muerte de su compañero, pero básicamente no se veian muy molestos

-bien, espero que mas contrariedades como estas no se sigan presentando…- dijo el peli rojo en un tono bastante serio y frio

-no se preocupe, Jhonajes siempre fue un idiota, si no moría aca, supongo que yo mismo tarde o temprano terminaría con su miserable vida…- respondía el capitán

-bien…- respondía el lucifer con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro -… entonces, aquí está la mitad de lo convenido, la otra mitad se la daré cuando hayamos terminado la operación…-

-entiendo…- sin mas ahora era el capitán quien le entregaba al Maou una serie de documentos sobre ubicaciones, horarios y demás -…. La mejor hora para empezar sera mañana a las once de la noche, a esa hora mi brigada es la encargada de la seguridad del lugar…-

-Entendido…- dijo el lucifer mirando los documentos con detenimiento -… le recomiendo que prepare un lugar seguro para la gente que crea conveniente…-

Sin mas, el peli rojo y su reina desaparecieron en un círculo mágico dejando solos en el lugar a ambos soldados

* * *

><p>Una mujer se desplazaba a toda prisa en un avión de tamaño reducido, el gesto de preocupación se acentuaba fuertemente en su rostro juvenil, cabello plateado en un corte bastante corto y un parche en su ojo derecho era la marca de una identidad que se habia construido a lo largo del tiempo que ella llevaba como miembro del ejército revolucionario<p>

La razón de su afán era sencilla

Tenía que evitar la caída de Kuoh

La inteligencia del ejército revolucionario hacia unos días le había avisado de un posible golpe por parte de los demonios para hacerse con el control de la ciudad, esto por su puerto tenía sus connotaciones políticas, las defensas del ejercito humano en la ciudad eran bastante considerables al haber sido consolidadas por el imperio

Por lo cual la ficha clave en ese golpe, sería una brecha en la seguridad, una apertura en la guardia la cual permitiría que los demonios rompieran las formaciones humanas desde el interior de sus filas

Todo esto sería posible con la traición de un solo hombre, con el sacrificio de algunos miembros del ejército revolucionario, obtuvieron la información que necesitaban, el capitán Ubiquitous permitiría la brecha de seguridad en el turno en el que su brigada tenía que asegurar la guardia de la ciudad

El objetivo de ella estaba claro, asesinar al capitán corrupto

Pero estaba aun a una gran distancia de la ciudad, tenía que apresurarse, si no lo alcanzaba a asesinar, al menos tenía que correr la voz del miembro corrupto en las filas del ejército, quizás con eso la tragedia se evitaría

Tenía que avanzar tan pronto como pudiese

No podía permitir la hecatombe que estaba a punto de darse lugar en el nuevo sitio del imperio humano

* * *

><p>El dia había comenzado e igual que casi todos los días, Issei Hyodo estaba aburrido en clase, los deberes eran lo peor del mundo, por lo que simplemente se limitaba a suspirar y a mirar el paisaje de la ciudad<p>

-Issei kun… deberías poner atención en clase…-

Y con un rápido y jovial palmadon a la cabeza la chica de cabello naranja traía a la realidad al castaño quien rápidamente se sobaba la cabeza

-¡Seryu!...- gruñía el chico mientras miraba a su amiga quien tenía una sonrisa sin alma en su rostro -… no me digas que sigues furiosa porque perdiste ayer…-

-¡No te hagas, hiciste trampa!...- gruñía la chica molesta

-ser mejor jugador no es hacer tramp….- antes de continuar, la chica ya estaba rodeando su cuello con sus dos brazos tratando de hacerle una llave al chico para estrangularlo

-tu pequeño pervertido ni en mil años serás mejor jugador de video juegos que yo…- Issei no podía responder puesto que el estaba ocupado tratando de ganar algo de aire

-¡Señor Hyodo, Señorita Ubiquitous!...- gruñía el viejo profesor al ver el carácter de ambos chicos -…veo que mi clase los esta aburriendo, así que por que no mejor se van a jugar al salón de castigos…-

La chica ahogo un gemido de terror ante la advertencia del profesor soltando rápidamente al chico quien cayo prácticamente inconsciente a su escritorio

-jejeje, vamos profesor, dígame que esto es una broma…- decía la chica alzando sus manos en defensa propia

-¿alguna vez me ha visto bromeando señorita? Tienen tres segundos para retirarse de mi salón…-

La peli naranja arrastraba a un prácticamente inconsciente Issei hasta la sala de castigos

* * *

><p>Ya en el salón de castigos ambos chicos estaban en silencio con su ánimo ensombrecido<p>

Si bien Issei era conocido por ser un pervertido empedernido, no era como si su animada compañera fuese una chica común y corriente, su estado de ánimo bastante elevado siempre, terminaba metiendo en problemas al castaño y alejando a la gente de ella, sus bromas a veces era un tanto excesivas como se acababa de ver en el salón de clase, por eso tanto el como ella fueron aislados del resto y terminaron juntándose

-discúlpame Issei, termine haciéndolo otra vez…- decía la chica evidentemente afectada por lo ocurrido, demostrando que no era la primera vez que pasaba por esa situación junto al castaño

-je, no hay problema, total… solo llamaron a nuestros padres…- respondió el chico rascándose la cabeza apenado

-no, yo… yo tuve la culpa, por lo cual dire eso cuando mi papa venga, tu simplemente ganaste en un juego…- la chica por su personalidad tan explosiva, no era raro ver que ella también se deprimiese fácilmente según el caso

-no, no me gusta la idea de dejarte sola toda la culpa…digamos que no te puedo dejar sola en este lugar…-

La chica paso de una mirada triste a una asombrada por las palabras alegres del castaño, rápidamente y sin que este lo pudiese asimilar, un fuerte abrazo asfixiante por parte de la peli naranja estaba cortando todo flujo de aire de el

-¡Issei eres genial, espero que siempre seamos amigos!...- el chico de nuevo estaba perdiendo la conciencia sin saber que esa promesa, quizas no se cumpliria nunca

* * *

><p>Finalmente cuando llego el padre de Seryu, Issei pudo ver por primera vez al capitán de la guardia que venia del imperio humano, el enorme tamaño del sujeto en armadura y su evidente rostro de enojo contra el y contra su hija era algo que no muchos chicos podían asimilar<p>

-Seryu, ya sabes que no me gusta que me hagan perder el tiempo…- dijo el sujeto con su voz autoritaria, haciendo que la chica ocultara su rostro en sus mechones de cabello, después enfoco al castaño quien aun seguía esperando a que llegaran sus padres

-mocoso, no tientes a tu suerte, te sigues a mi hija y te prometo que te cortare las piernas…- rápidamente el chico retrocedió asustado

-¡no papa!...- grito la chica asustada -…¡el simplemente me gano en un video juego y yo reaccione mal, eso es todo!¡el no tiene la culpa!...-

El sujeto pasó su mirada de nuevo a su hija, para luego dejar salir un suspiro de cansancio

-no tengo lo que se necesita para ser un buen padre, pero al menos quiero que crezcas siendo una persona que reconozca el valor de la justicia…-

-¿Justicia?- obviamente el castaño no entendía a que iba ese término en esa discusión

-si papa, lo entiendo…- dijo la chica ya con su ánimo ensombrecido, finalmente el enorme soldado se giro a un lado, haciendo que su hija saliera primero del lugar antes que el para dedicarle una última mirada a Issei, como si lo estuviese escudriñando con la mirada

-no tientes a tu suerte mocoso, aléjate de mi hija y si quieres seguir con vida, te recomiendo que no salgas de tu casa…-

El chico quedo particularmente aterrado ante la última advertencia del padre de su mejor amiga

* * *

><p>La recién consolidada ciudad de Kuoh del imperio humano, ciudad cuyo crecimiento auguraba grandes riquezas y un posicionamiento estable y próspero, por eso el imperio envió 300 de sus mejores hombres armados pesadamente para protegerla de cualquier intento de invasión, 50 de esos hombres estaban bajo el mando del capitán corrupto cuya fortuna al traicionar a su propia raza sería suficiente para comprar la lealtad de sus sub alternos para apoyarlo en esa operación, el estaba seguro de que Sirzech Lucifer enviaría suficientes fuerzas para diezmar rápidamente la ciudad, pero solo por seguridad y para asegurar la seguridad de su cuello el estaría dispuesto a apoyar la invasión<p>

Curiosamente mientras organizaba sus fuerzas, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le inculcaba a su hija,

Justicia

¿Qué era la justicia? Nada mas que un intercambio equivalente para el, un equilibrio entre un acto y una consecuencia, el imperio humano estaba corrupto hasta la medula, el sabia eso, supuso que no seria muy diferente en el cielo y en el infierno, por lo cual era justo que el hiciese todo lo posible para asegurar el futuro en paz de su hija, una tregua personal con los diablos en la futura ciudad de ellos podría ser suficiente para augurar un crecimiento resguardado para ella, después de todo, era bien sabido por el, que esa sería la ciudad que heredaría la futura heredera del clan Gremory, ¿Qué lugar mas seguro en el mundo para los demonios y los aliados podría haber fuera de Lilith?

Si el infierno lo esperaba después con todo lo pesado que pudiese cargarle encima, el estaría contento, después de todo, solo le importaba el bienestar de su hija, era un intercambio justo, la justicia se desquitaría con el

-¡Capitán Ubiquitous! Sus órdenes señor…- los cincuenta hombres estaban listos, su hija, estaba en un resguardo seguro lejos de la invasión, era hora

-desplazasen a los lugares asignados, en cuanto empiece esto, todo el mundo sabe que tiene que hacer…-

-¡Señor si señor!...-

* * *

><p>Hombres de otra sección de la guardia de Kuoh patrullaban lejos del punto de acceso de la ciudad, hacia unos 15 minutos el patrullaje del sector había pasado al mando del capitán Ubiquitous, uno de los hombres mas fieros del imperio, pero básicamente ¿Cuál era la preocupación ahora? El estandarte del imperio humano era una de las marcas de mas respeto en el mundo, no habia ninguna criatura que se atreviese a alzar sus garras contra la gente protegida por esta bandera, no al menos sin tener una gran fuerza de apoyo<p>

Por lo cual cuando varios de ellos se vieron en combate y asesinados sorpresivamente por una fuerza de armada de los demonios y los mismos hombres del capitán no supieron cómo reaccionar, rápidamente trataron de empuñar sus espadas sacras y defenderse, pero aquella armada invasora eran como las hormigas, salieron en grandes cantidades de diferentes lugares

UUUUARRRRRGGGGGGG

Soldados tras soldado humano caía ante el filo de las espadas demoniacas y lanzas de energía demoniaca, el pandemonio se había desatado

…

Al principio Issei creyo que estaba teniendo una pesadilla bastante fuerte, los gritos que se oian entraban tan profundo dentro de el, que trastornaban el sueño que el estaba teniendo

PPRRAAAAMMMMM

Por lo cual cuando la puerta de su casa cayo al suelo se despertó abruptamente, para ver que los gritos que estaba escuchando eran reales y la gente de su barrio estaba siendo masacrada, al ver por la ventana, parte de la ciudad estaba en llamas, cuerpos en el suelo empalados o destruidos por magia y algunas personas corriendo a toda prisa de los lanceros demoniacos, sin resultado positivo aparente

El chico rápidamente se paro de su cama para correr a la habitación de sus padres en busca de protección, viendo que estos estaban descendiendo a la sala

-¡Issei rápido!...- decía su padre, un hombre de apariencia un tanto decrepita con gafas

-si, enseguida…- dijo el chico temeroso, los tres Hyodo estaban bajando a la sala, para ver a dos soldados resguardando a un capitán quienes habían entrado a su casa

-¡soldados humanos! Un alivio…- dejo salir el aire el hombre mayor -...¿qué es lo que está ocurriendo alla afuera?...-

Para terror de los tres, los tres guerreros desenfundaban sus espadas frente a ellos

-cambio de administración…- dijo fríamente el capitán antes de trazar un arco con su espada sobre el hombre mayor, cortando firmemente desde su hombro hasta su pierna en un solo trazo

-¡QUERIDOOOO!...- grito la mujer al ver como su esposo fue asesinado de un solo tajo por el ejército que supuestamente había llegado a protegerlos de los ángeles y demonios…

-¡PAPAAAAA!...- grito el chico arrojándose al cuerpo de su padre sin vida, para terror de el, ahora otro ataque venia directamente por su cabeza

-¡IIISSEEIIIIII!.

SLASH

El corte no llego a la carne del chico, puesto que su madre lo había cubierto, sintiendo como la mitad posterior de su ser era cortada brutalmente, dejando caer un grueso charco de sangre sobre el chico

-¡MAMAAAAAAA!...- ahora no era solo el cuerpo sin vida de su padre en el suelo, si no también el de su madre sobre sus hombros, el chico tenía los ojos abiertos a mas no dar, los dos soldados que mataron a sus padres lo veían a el con una sonrisa sadica en su rostro, y en el centro de ambos, un hombre que el reconoció

-¡eres el pa… padre de Seryu…!-

El hombre al ser llamado así, noto al chico, finalmente dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho, había dejado sin vida a los padres del amigo de su hija

-vaya, el mundo es un pañuelo…- dijo el capitán mirando al chico con una sonrisa de suficiencia, el chico tenia lagrimas corriendo por sus ojos como torrentes

-¡¿Por qué?!, ¡¿POR QUE HICIERON ESTO?!-

El capitán de grupo sonrió sutilmente

-por qué este es un mundo de asesinos chico…-

Y así sin mas el sujeto ya alzaba su espada para segar también la vida del castaño, este simplemente estaba sin habla, mortificado, aterrado, dolido, lo único que sentia era dolor y tristeza, ¿su vida terminaría así? No era justo, hasta hace unas horas estaba molestando con su mejor amiga, viviendo bien con sus padres, ¿que había ocurrido?

Un sentimiento de ira se apoderaba de el en los momentos previos a su final, no era justo lo que estaba ocurriendo, ni lo que había ocurrido, no tenía sentido, la sangre de su cuerpo hervía, hervía salvajemente

-no…¡NO!...-

El chico gruñía salvajemente mientras sentia como su ira se acentuaba cada vez mas, ahora, su brazo izquierdo comenzaba a arderle, pero poco le importaba, estaba enojado, el no pensaba morir ahí, no importaba la forma, pero no dejaria que ese tipo acabara con su vida ahí, no era justo que su vida acabase ahí

-¡YO NO LOS PERDONARE!...-

_BOOST_

Una ola de fuego rodeo al chico dejando deslumbrados a los tres soldados, el fuego avanzaba cada vez mas incinerando todo en el lugar, el chico en el furor de su sangre termino de acabar con lo que quedaba de sus padres ,incinerando sus cuerpo, aunque este mismo fuego se acento a tal grado que los dos soldados del cuerpo de guardias del capitán Ubiquitous murieron calcinados por el chico, el capitán, teniendo mas resistencia y protección mágica en su armadura, sobrevivio casi intacto para ver, como del brazo izquierdo del chico, se materializaba una garra de color rojo con una gema verde sobre el dorso de su mano, garras mecánicas cubrían lo que eran los dedos del chico

-oh… ya veo…- decía el capitán con su interés particularmente elevado en el chico, sin importarle mayormente la muerte de sus dos sub alternos -…eres el portador de una Sacred Gear…- ahora el enfundaba su espada -… cambio de planes, a ti no te asesinare, puedo venderte a un buen precio a los demonios…- decía el sujeto relamiéndose los labios

El chico estaba en shock, ¿Qué era lo que había pasado? Su brazo izquierdo ardia y ahora lo que estaba en su lugar, era una garra mecánica, para su alivio, dos de los soldados habían muerto incinerados, pero…. Los cuerpos de sus padres… también habían desaparecido en el fuego infernal

AAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH

El chico grito desesperado, ¿Qué era lo que había hecho? Sus padres podían seguir con vida y el sin embargo…

SLASH

¿uh?

El ruido del corte de la espada sobre la carne de alguien le llamo la atención, el no sentía nada, ¿entonces que había pasado? El hombre frente a el, tenia una mirada perdida, ya no lo enfocaba a el, este finalmente, caída de rodillas, mientras su cabeza caia a un costado cercenada de su cuerpo

¿uh?

El chico seguía estático, ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Al ver atrás, noto que ahora era una mujer quien estaba en la entrada, cabello gris como la ceniza hacia juego con la palidez de su piel, traje negro ceñido a su cuerpo hacían gala de su identidad y un brazo robótico sujetando firmemente una espada manchada con la sangre del capitán asesinado, esta enfocaba al chico con su único ojo bueno

-he fallado en mi misión…- dijo ella con rabia y con pesar, ella estaba acostumbrada a asesinar, pero solo bajo ciertas circunstancias, asesinatos que daban un resultado, esta vez era diferente

-llegue tarde, este tipo inicio la invasión de los demonios a Kuoh, he fallado, de haber sido mas rápida nada de esto hubiese ocurrido-…

El crepitar del fuego era lo único que se escuchaba cerca, mas alla, los gritos de hombres y mujeres siendo asesinados terminaban de ensombrecer el ambiente de la noche, ahora, solo el chico miraba asombrado a la mujer quien lo enfocaba a el con una mirada firme, pero triste

-discúlpame chico, no pude hacer nada a tiempo…-

El chico lloraba en silencio, de rodillas, su garra aun ardia, cosa que llamo la atención de la mujer, entonces pasando un poco del ambiente sombrío del lugar, noto los cuerpos incinerados en el piso en torno al chico, rápidamente reconoció el objeto en el brazo del chico

-¿cómo te llamas?...- el chico estaba estático, en silencio, entonces la mujer se acercó un tanto a el

-¡NNNOOOOOOOOO!...- grito el chico retrocediendo asustado, chocando contra la pared, la mujer rápidamente tiro la espada al suelo, tomando al chico con sus brazos

-tranquilo, no te voy a hacer daño, al menos por ahora, estas a salvo…-

A salvo, ¿Qué era estar a salvo? ¿el no moriría? No lo sabía, solo sabía una cosa, todos los demás estaban muertos, sus padres, esos soldados, el padre de Seryu, repentinamente sintió nauseas por todo su ser, la mujer acaricio su espalda mientras este vomitaba

-te diría que lo dejaras salir todo, pero no tenemos tiempo…- decía la mujer escuchando como los gritos se acercaban a ellos -… tenemos que irnos de aca, los diablos ya han entrado por completo en la ciudad, las fuerzas oficiales del imperio han caído por completo, esta ciudad ya no es segura…-

El chico miraba a la mujer quien le dedicaba una sonrisa confiada

-lo siento chico, pero tu vida como la conocías termino hoy, al menos te dare una chance…- el chico estaba estático, pero algo de eso le llamo la atención

-¿la chance de que?...- la mujer se levantó del suelo ofreciéndole su mano

-de darte la oportunidad de hacer que nada de esto vuelva a pasarle a nadie…- el chico no entendía las palabras de la mujer, pero la confianza en sus palabras, y el poder en sus ojos, hicieron que el extendiera su mano, levantándose del suelo

-¿Qué puedo hacer yo para que esto no pase de nuevo?...- decía el chico respirando agitadamente, por mas que tratara de asimilarlo, el ardor, el aire denso, todo era real, al igual que el cuerpo incinerado de sus padres, no podia escapar de eso, trato de pensar que haría un personaje de video juegos ante esta situación, aun así, lo que estaba sucediendo era tan sureal que no pudo encontrar apoyo alguno en este pensamiento

-no te es tan difícil, ¿si ves esa cosa en tu brazo? Es la longinus Boosted Gear, creo que eso puede hacer la diferencia…-

El chico abrió sus ojos sorprendido, ¿el era uno de los legendarios portadores de sacred gear? Aun mas impresionante que eso, ¿el era el portador de la Boosted Gear conocida como una de las trece longinus?

-esta es…-

-si, lo es, he investigado las sacred Gear desde hace unos años, chico, ven conmigo, si no quieres morir, pero si lo haces, tienes que entender que pertenecerás oficialmente al ejército revolucionario

-¿ejército revolucionario? – preguntaba el chico sin terminar de entender lo que ocurría

-esto que ha ocurrido hoy chico, no ha sido solo cosa de los demonios, soldados corruptos están bajo el mando de la capital, no solo con los humanos, hay corrupción en todo lado, es trabajo de nosotros luchar contra esta corrupción, evitar que cosas como lo que paso esta noche pasen en otros lugares del mundo, la avaricia de los hombres no debería ser la causa de la intensificación de esta guerra estúpida…-

El chico estaba anonadado, ¿todo eso si estaba sucediendo?...

-No tenemos tiempo, ¿vienes o no?...-

El chico no pensó mucho mas, era cierto, no había tiempo para pensar, sin mas, asintió con lágrimas en sus ojos, aquello que acababa de pasar esa noche, el no permitiría que aquello volviese a ocurrir, confianza creció en su ser al saber que el tenía algo que lo hacia lo suficientemente fuerte para poder hacer la diferencia

* * *

><p>Habían pasado dos días desde ese incidente, Issei abría sus ojos lentamente, no recordaba como había ocurrido, pero tan pronto se habían alejado de Kuoh, todas las luces alrededor de el, y su vista se habían perdido en una infinita oscuridad, el despertaba en una habitación un tanto amplia, sobre una cama un tanto dura, el no podía moverse bien, su cuerpo estaba bastante rígido, el no reconocía ese lugar<p>

-veo que ya despiertas…-

Y sentada en una silla al lado de la cama, la misma mujer que el había visto en el incendio, leyendo un libro con un rostro de tranquilidad bastante perturbador para el chico, todo eso lo choco

-entonces, ¿todo eso si…-

-si...- la mujer contesto secamente -… si te refieres a que todo lo que ocurrido hace dos días fue real, si, Kuoh fue sitiada por los demonios, ahora perdió su estatus de pueblo humano y paso al control de los demonios, oficialmente Kuoh es un área guardada oficialmente por el mismísimo Sirzech Lucifer-

Lagrimas comenzaron a caer del rostro inexpresivo del chico

-mama… papa…- era oficial, ellos también habían muerto

-lo siento chico…- dijo la mujer cerrando sus ojos y su libro, suspirando hondamente -… un contacto nos había informado sobre un soborno a un capitán del ejército del imperio, al parecer había estado teniendo contacto regularmente con los demonios y mediante pactos, acordaron que el vulneraria la seguridad de la ciudad para que los demonios la conquistaran sin mayores esfuerzos, trate de llegar, pero el tiempo en relación a reacción de la noticia fue prácticamente cero, solo pude salvarte a ti… al menos en eso no falle…-

El chico no podía creerlo, durante un tiempo, el vio al imperio humano como una de las cosas mas grandes en el mundo, los guardianes del bien y protectores de la humanidad, entonces, ¿Por qué ellos mismos habían vendido a la gente de su ciudad?...

-tristemente chico, a lo largo de las años, la corrupción se ha asentado en la cima del imperio, puede que aun estemos guardando los mejores esfuerzos contra nuestros enemigos en la guerra, pero en las esferas sociales, este mundo ha caído en la traición, la gente que habita en la capital, son solo monstruos con piel humana, hambrientos y avariciosos harán lo que sea por tener poder y dinero, inclusive vender a los suyos… - la mujer miraba a la puerta con una mirada vacía -…te dije que pertenecerías al ejército revolucionario, necesito tu nombre para unirte oficialmente…-

El chico poco digería de lo que le decía la peli plateada, mas sin embargo, el entendió, que ya no tenía un hogar

-mi nombre es Issei Hyodo…-

No tenía un lugar al cual volver, por lo que por ahora, ese lugar seria lo mas cercano a un refugio lo quisiese o no

-ya veo…- decía la mujer anotando datos sobre una hoja -… Issei, aunque se que es difícil para ti pensar en esto en este momento, tienes que saber que eres uno de los miembros mas valiosos del ejército revolucionario…-

El chico miraba a la mujer con una mirada inexpresiva

-…nuestro ejército está conformado por hombres valientes que entienden lo podrido que esta el mundo, en nuestras filas incluso hay ángeles y demonios, y algunas portadores de Sacred Gear, al igual que usuarios de Teigu, pero es la primera vez que tenemos una Longinus, por lo cual te vuelves en un miembro muy necesario de nosotros….-

El chico bajaba su mirada de nuevo

-entiendo que tienes razón de no ser entusiasta con nosotros, pero esto es una guerra que tiene que terminar, la guerra se ha extendido a lo largo de los años por culpa de la corrupción de las altas esferas de las cuatro facciones, solo cuando esta sea destruida, podremos lograr la paz y evitar que mas eventos tan horribles como los de anoche sigan sucediendo y para eso, necesitamos tu fuerza…-

-no necesita decirme más, yo entro….- dijo el chico con una mirada inexpresiva, la mujer lo miro de reojo

-me alegra escuchar esa respuesta…- ahora ella hacia una pausa -…¿Cuál es tu motivo para estar con nosotros? Es algo que necesito anotar…

El chico se quedó en silencio un largo rato

-Venganza…-

La mujer estrecho sus ojos

-parece un motivo justo, algunos estamos aca por eso…- dijo ella con un deje de tristeza casi imperceptible por lo firme de su expresión

Issei estaba consciente de lo que había dicho, todo lo que había ocurrido esa noche, era culpa de dos cosas, del imperio, y de los demonios, entre ambos le arrebataron su hogar, sus padres, sus amigos, su vida, el ya no tenía nada, y no descansaría hasta desquitarse contra quienes le arrebataron todo

-¿Qué tengo que hacer ahora que hago parte del ejército revolucionario?...- preguntaba el chico con un tono de voz frio, la mujer lo miro con decisión

-he preparado antes a algunos usuarios de Teigu, pero es la primera vez que entrenare a un portador de una longinus, por ahora, te preparare en entrenamiento básico, ya iremos avanzando sobre la marcha, te prometo que conforme pase el tiempo te harás mas fuerte…-

-entiendo…. -Dijo el chico terminando de despedir su vida pasada -…¿puedo preguntar su nombre?-

La mujer abrió los ojos de manera repentina

-discúlpame, te he puesto una enorme presión encima sin siquiera haberme presentado aun, puedes llamarme Najenda, tu superior directa desde este momento…-

El chico extendió su mano a la mujer, esta con una sonrisa condescendiente estrecho la mano del chico, la historia de Issei en el ejército revolucionario acababa de empezar

* * *

><p>Días más tarde, en otro lugar en las afueras de la capital del imperio se llevaba un sepelio, el imperio aun lamentaba la muerte de los valientes miembros de su ejército que murieron protegiendo Kuoh, algunas familias salieron intactas de ese lugar gracias a las medidas del capitán corrupto antes de morir, inocentemente, muchos de los rescatados creyeron en su mano como una mano protectora que se sacrificó protegiéndolos<p>

-¡PAPAAAAAA!...-

Llorando sobre la lápida de su padre, Seryu gritaba a todo pulmón por lo ocurrido, su padre, su padre había muerto protegiendo la ciudad de los demonios que ahora regían en Kuoh, los informes preliminares del incidente llegaron a una conclusión

"los demonios obtuvieron acceso a la ciudad de Kuoh mediante una vulneración en la ciudad causada por el ejército revolucionario"

Era culpa de ellos, era culpa de esos desgraciados que todo el mundo había muerto, su padre, Issei, su único amigo, todo lo que ella conocía en ese lugar donde comenzaba a sentirse aceptada, había desaparecido por la traición de unos cuantos seres resentidos con el imperio, sentía ira en su ser también

-¡YO…!- gruñía la chica con evidente odio en sus ojos, preparándose para jurar en la tumba de su padre

-¡JURO QUE COBRARE VENGANZA, JURO QUE LA JUSTICIA QUE MI PADRE PREGONABA, PREVALECERA!-

Apretaba sus puños contra el piso fuertemente, atrás de ella, acercándose con una sonrisa en su rostro, un hombre de apariencia similar en a la de su padre, hombre robusto marcado para la guerra, inclusive con un ojo calcinado tachado en una enorme cicatriz

-ya veo, juras que cobraras venganza…-

La chica levantaba su rostro cubierto por lágrimas parchado por una mirada de odio profundo

-¡si, no me importa cómo, pero la justicia de papa prevalecerá!-

El sujeto sonreía perversamente

-entonces permíteme hacerle un favor a la hija de un viejo amigo mio, eres algo joven, pero puedo hacer que entres al ejército de la capital, una de sus funciones es ser la fuerza de choque contra ángeles y demonios, además de luchar contra la revolución…-

Los ojos de la chica se calmaron para ver al veterano soldado con incredibilidad

-¿usted puede hacer eso?...-

-no me subestimes mocosa…- contestaba el sujeto con voz ronca y profunda -…conforme avances, creo que puedo facilitarte unos cuantos recursos…-

La chica se levantó del suelo para caminar unos pasos hasta el viejo soldado, el sujeto estaba extrañado, hasta que sintió los brazos de la niña rodeando su cintura, apretando su cabeza contra su abdomen

-capitán Ogre, yo… Gracias…- decía la chica llorando sobre el abdomen del viejo soldado, este se limitó a acariciar la cabeza de la chica mientras una sonrisa enferma se posaba en su rostro

-_bueno, con esto el dr Stylish me pagara una jugosa cifra por pasarle a un conejillo de indias dispuesto a que experimenten con su cuerpo…_

Pensó mientras sentía las gotas de lluvia caer sobre ellos

…..

En Kuoh una procesión iniciaba hacia las calles de la gobernación de la ciudad, algunas personas que no estaban en los puntos ciudadanos claves fueron dejados en paz, ellos ante el cambio de gobierno estuvieron temerosos, pero tan pronto termino la toma, toda violencia termino, el nuevo cuerpo político de los demonios no fue en contra de ellos, consolidándose como un gobierno que no tocaría a sus ciudadanos

Los primeros días hubo tensión nerviosa en el lugar, pero los demonios al demostrar que el imperio corrupto trato de venderlos, causo una conmoción sobre su lealtad, Sirzech Lucifer mismo hizo presencia en las calles, prometiendo que al pueblo humano del lugar, se le respetaría sobre todo, y que la líder política de ese lugar, seria su hermana menor, para asegurar el bienestar y prosperidad de la ciudad

Si bien, Rias Gremory, la nueva encargada de la ciudad no aparentaba ser nada mas que una niña, el hecho de que la hermana de unos de los Maous consolidara su hogar ahí, aseguraría lo que las palabras del Satan rojo decía era verdad, a diferencia de con el imperio, ellos no se verían vulnerados por una corrupción debido a la importancia de la nueva cabeza política en ese lugar, pudiese que ellos fuesen humanos, pero el haber sido abandonados por su antiguo gobierno y las promesas del nuevo, los humanos no demoraron en aceptar el cambio, una posible revuelta fue evitada

Por lo cual el caminar de una chica de cabello rojo y a su derecha, la de una niña de cabello negro amarrado en una moña amarilla en el centro de la ciudad resguardada por unos cuantos guardias era aclamado por los sobrevivientes de la masacre

Al llegar a la gobernación, Rias Gremory se enfrentó a su hermano

-Onii sama, estoy aca para acatar la tarea que me diste…-el sujeto se levantaba de la silla de la gobernación y se acercaba a su hermana , acariciando su cabeza cariñosamente

-bueno, espero que estoy no sea mucha carga para ti Rias, si quieres puedo poner a alguien mas aca a la cabeza, tu simplemente vivirías aca en paz…-

-no…- respondió firmemente la chica con firmeza -…Onii sama ha hecho un enorme esfuerzo por poder tener esta ciudad, fallaría como futura heredera de la casa Gremory si no puedo atender una petición de Lucifer sama…-

El satan de cabello rojo sonreía ampliamente ante ese comentario

-bien, me alegra ver que mi hermanita es entusiasta, Akeno, espero que ayudes a mi hermana con sus metas…-

La chica de cabello negro hacia una avenía

-me esforzare en hacerlo, Lucifer sama….-

Sin mas, el lucifer de cabello rojo se acercaba al balcón de la gobernación, donde un cumulo de gente observaba intrigado el posicionamiento de su nueva gobernación

-¡Damas y caballeros….!- la voz del satan rojo se imponía en el amplio espacio, algunos de los demonios estaba utilizando su magia en ese momento para reparar los daños en la ciudad -¡ustedes que fueron abandonados por el imperio humano, les digo, que los demonios no buscamos la guerra, buscamos la paz y la fraternidad, por ende, como muestra de mi compromiso con ustedes, dejare a cargo de este lugar, a mi única y querida hermana, ella es joven e inexperta, pero una chica de enorme corazón, espero que ustedes le den una oportunidad!...-

Las voces de los habitantes del lugar se oyeron por todo el lugar

-¡Viva Lucifer Sama, Viva la heredera del clan Gremory!-

Así,la ciudad que alguna vez fue protegida y abandonada por los humanos, ahora pasaba a ser parte de los demonios, un punto estratégico importante para dar un fuerte golpe a la capital del imperio humano

…

**Final capítulo 1**

**Bitácora de Hyodo Issei**

Con tal de estar debidamente preparado para sobrevivir, he decidido comenzar a llevar una bitácora sobre aquellas cosas que creo que es relevante identificar a lo largo de mi trayectoria en mi misión de venganza personal, aquí mis primeros apuntes

**Najenda**: Ex general del imperio que me rescato del asalto de los demonios en Kuoh, guerrera fría, calculadora y capaz, pero sin duda creo que puedo confiar en ella

**Seryu Ubiquitous: **una gran amiga que extrañare durante el resto de mi vida, no la conocí mucho tiempo, pero realmente fue importante para mi, aunque el hecho de que su padre haya hecho la atrocidad que haya hecho, no se como reaccionare con ella, se que no tiene la culpa, pero simplemente no dejare pasar esto pronto, espero no tener que confrontarla en estas condiciones

De momento eso es todo por estos días

**Notal de autor**

Los apuntes de la Bitacora serán solo sobre personajes de Akame ga Kill, los de highschool DXD todos conocemos todo sobre ellos, así que eso nos ahorrara tiempo

Bien, siendo honestos esto es claramente un cross, entre Akame ga kill y Highschool DXD, básicamente me parece interesante combinar ambos mundos, tienen varias similitudes a la vez que grandes cosas en las que contrastan

Como vieron hay un contexto histórico tipo colonial mezclado con las ciudades de la época moderna, el toque clásico del feudalismo de la mano de los avances tecnológicos, un simil curioso

Algo en lo que quiero esforzarme también, es en darle un carácter un poco mas "maligno" a los demonios, despues de todo… son demonios, digo, vamos, en highschool dxd son bastante convenientes en la forma de ser de estos, son mas inocentes ellos que los mismos angeles y pues bueno, toca darle un poco mas de contexto a la trama

Pongo esto en la sección de DXD debido a que la sección de Akame ga Kill de fanfiction no es muy amplia aun, mucho menos en el área en español, y por que la sección de los Crossover me lo paso por los huevos, siempre ha sido una sal para mi esa sección

Y ultima aclaración, esto es un fic con elementos de Akame ga Kill, por lo que tanto personajes de esta serie como de Highschool DXD harán parte del harem de Issei como todo el mundo quiere y disfruta, pero así mismo matare personajes de ambas series a diestra y siniestra, por lo que los fanboys sensibles de ambas series quedan advertidos de ante mano, no me interesara leer reviews criticando este concepto del fic

sin mas que decir, se despide de ustedes bustercall escritor en traje de paño, hasta la otra


	2. mercenarios

**la guerra de las tres grandes facciones jamas termino, humanos entraron en conflicto al enterarse de la verdad sobre estos seres y el mundo esta golpeado por este hecho, los vestigios de una batalla cruel hizo que un joven entrara en el ejercito revolucionario en busca de su redención, esta es la historia de la Venganza de Hyodo Issei contra los ángeles y demonios y el mismo imperio humano**

**crossover High****school DXD -Akame ga Kill**

**ni la una ni la otra me pertenece, ni sus personajes y... esto ya es repetitivo, basicamente soy tan original como un refrito de one direction, eso lo resume todo**

**bien, parece que la acogida general ha sido bastante buena, eso me entusiasma, asi que me tomare mi tiempo libre para darle vuelo a este fic, espero que sea de su agrado**

**Dantlran: compañero, sin querer has desatado una paradoja que podria acabar con el espacio tiempo, ¿que es inmortal? ¿no morir?¿acaso los dioses no mueren? si es asi ¿que son los dioses?... ok ok, ya le bajo a la dosis**

**Darck: ¿por que creo que te me haces conocido mas alla de que es la primera vez que veo este nick? mmmmm (se rasca la barbilla) lo investigare a fondo, mas esa apreciacion por mi reputacion, esto me emociona**

**RAYHACHIBI. bueno gracias, aqui esta el siguiente capitulo, tu diras que tan bien lo hago**

**FireAkai15: bueno, creo que actualize pronto, y si, como el contexto es un cross, un free for all de todos los bandos vendra de puta madre, asi que basicamente todos son enemigos de todo, asi como en akame ga kill**

**Wolfblood: aqui sale capitulo recien salido del horno para usted**

**Erendir: de eso, he estado metiendole cabeza al tema, por que la trama original de dioses de la batalla la tenia planeado bajo una idea que de manera bastante Noob, choca con algo importante de evangelion, y he estado buscando y meditando en las montañas del himalaya como solucionar eso, para que no quede uno fic estilo escrito por un niño de 8 años, mas con un fic del tamaño que es Dioses de la batalla, siento la demora, pero es que es durisimo joder**

**BrianGamerPro: estamos de acuerdo en eso compañero, son dos series de puta madre, y tengo que decir, a riesgo de ser apaleado por otras personas que es cierto que no han habido muchos fics interesantes en español estos dias, y eso es triste**

**ROY4: tu degenerado como siempre haciendo la Pole eh, felicitaciones (todo el mundo aplaude al interesante sujeto) adoro como te expresas socio, huevos bien puesto para destripar a diestra y siniestra, y si acabas con ese Yaoi inmundo, juro que hago un altar para ti compañero, matar a ese par de #"$%&/ en un fic es simplemente sublime**

**Issei´s blood trail**

**capitulo 2: asesino a sueldo**

Los barracones de la base del ejército revolucionario eran mucho más reducidos de lo que muchos pensarían al escuchar sobre un ejército conformado por varios miembros de todas las facciones, Issei al reponerse por completo mentalmente y asimilar la situación, se dio un tiempo de gracia antes de empezar con su preparación como miembro de la armada

Estaban de momento en otra zona de Japón en ese momento, Kuoh ya estaba bastante lejos en todos los sentidos, el chico ya no podría volver a ver ese lugar como su hogar como había hecho hasta ahora

De momento estaba recorriendo los barracones, algunos soldados en el exterior entrenaban con rifles de asalto de última generación y algunos otros con espadas de índole sacro y demoniaco, una curiosa combinación, pero la tecnología humana si bien era un apoyo vital, no sería suficiente para una batalla a todas sus anchas contra los demonios y ángeles, mas adelante en el recorrido en un comedor enorme, solo se encontraba la mujer que le había salvado la vida, tomando un jarro de considerable tamaño de cerveza

-ah, yo Issei…- la mujer tan pronto se percató del chico no demoro en saludarlo, este sin tener nada mas que hacer, simplemente acompañado con sus pensamientos, respondió al saludo, sentándose en la mesa con la mujer

-bien, supongo que ya has tenido algo de tiempo para pensar las cosas, dos días aca creo que te han dado una idea de cómo somos nosotros ¿no?-

El chico asintió, la mujer le hizo el ofrecimiento de que antes de empezar su nueva vida, se diera un tiempo para ver cómo funcionaba las cosas en la sede principal del ejército revolucionario, gracias a eso, eso, el chico noto, que si bien era una organización como era de esperarse estricta, había un deje de familiaridad entre los miembros del lugar, los veteranos eran tremendamente estrictos, pero mostraban que se preocupaban por el progreso adecuado de sus subordinados

Los viernes eran noche de poker

Y otras cosas de ese estilo que hacía que ese lugar no fuese tan rígido

Sí es que la realidad fuese así, quizás eso no se consideraría si quiera un ejército, pero lo era, y no uno cualquiera, era un ejército nacido del resentimiento

El chico sintió su ser helarse en su recorrido cuando uno de los batallones que recién llegaban, estaban ensangrentados y cortados en varios miembros, muchos guerreros llegaron sin brazos o sin piernas, eso, los que tuvieron la suerte de regresar, en una carreta en la parte posterior, los soldados sobrevivientes llevaban los miembros rescatados de sus compañeros y amigos, no podía compensarlo eso, pero al menos así se les daría la última despedida como se merecían

El chico sabia ya en que posición estaba, lo supo desde el momento donde acepto con gusto su objetivo personal

Venganza

Después de entender con detalle lo ocurrido en la ciudad la noche que fue sitiada, supo que los autores intelectuales, habían sido el padre de su amiga, el Capitan Ubiquitous, y el Maou Lucifer Sirzech Gremory, uno de los cuatro líderes del infierno, si no fuese por ellos, todo seguiría igual, no podía tolerar que todo lo que perdió en una noche, lo hubiese perdido por un capricho aristócrata, una masacre con el único fin de fijar a su hermana en el poder de una ciudad, el tiempo apremiaría, pero el ya tena su objetivo principal claro

Su principal objetivo sería la cabeza de Rias Gremory

Por lo cual, ya con dos días mirando la situación con sumo cuidado, supo que ya estaba listo, su mirada fría pero firme enfocaba a Nijemda quien miraba al chico inexpresivamente

-¿estás listo Issei?…- la mujer, como analizando lo que estaba en la cabeza del chico, rompió el silencio, haciendo que el torciera sus labios en lo que parecía una sonrisa

-solo dime que tengo que hacer, estoy listo….-

Por dentro temblaba, por más odio y resentimiento que el tuviese por dentro, seguía siendo un niño, solo el hecho de saber que el era uno de los legendarios dragones celestiales le daba la confianza para seguir con una sonrisa

-bien, entonces sígueme…- la mujer se levantaba de la silla para comenzar a caminar, aparentemente sin ningún rastro de estar afectada por el licor ingerido, Issei sin dudar, la siguió

El chico miraba pensativo, durante un tiempo, creyó que lo primero sería entrenar con la infantería del lugar, después de todo, eran los hombres que mas se preparaban para la batalla, mas sin embargo el rumbo que estaba tomando su tutora, era el opuesto a donde trabajaban los soldados

-ehhh, Najenda ¿puedo preguntar a donde estamos yendo?...-

La mujer miro al chico de reojo, ella supuso que la seriedad de la mirada del chico, era por que estaba realmente confundido

-para empezar, necesitamos acondicionarte físicamente, solo tienes 12 años, tomaremos un tiempo trabajando en eso y en unas cuantas bases para combate a corta y larga distancia, conforme vayamos avanzando, lograremos estimular tu Boosted Gear, para que con el tiempo aprendas a manejarla a tus anchas-

El chico asintió, ya guardando silencio, sabiendo que el tendría un plan de batalla distinto al del resto del batallón

-cómo te dije Issei, muchos de nosotros somos desertores del ejército imperial, algunos de nosotros manejamos algunas Teigus, por lo que lo mas adecuado para ti, es practicar con alguien que ya tenga un control y conocimiento sobre esta clase de armas-

El chico asintió, había escuchado en clase de historia sobre las Teigu, pero no conocía mucho en detalle sobre ellas, por lo que cuando salieron de la fortaleza y llegaron a donde estaba una joven chica de no mas de trece años de cabello negro largo y lacio, ojos color rojo que vestía un chaleco negro con corbata roja , falda corta y unos protectores en rodillas, codos y antebrazos le llamo la atención

-por lo que tu compañera de práctica, será Akame…-

La chica al ser mencionada, giro a observar a Najemda y a Issei, la mirada de la chica era fría como el hielo, su mano empuñaba firmemente una larga katana enfundada, el chico rápidamente se sintió un tanto oprimido por la presencia de la chica

-ella también perteneció al ejercito del imperio, deserto después de mi, pero donde la vez, esta chica fue una de las manos mas precisas y mortíferas de la guardia imperial, además es portadora de la asesina de un corte, Murasame

El chico estaba estático, ¿esa chica que no parecía ser mucho mayor que el era una de las manos asesinas mas expertas del imperio?, pronto trago saliva profundamente, puso su mente a trabajar lo suficientemente rápido para poder seguir con la presentación que estaba haciendo su tutora

-mucho gusto Akame san, mi nombre es Hyodo Issei…- el chico extendió su mano, por un rato la chica de cabello negro se quedó viendo la mano extendida del chico con algo de confusión, aquello confundió a Isse, ¿estaba haciendo algo mal? Ante la tensión, pasando inadvertidamente para Akame, la peli platino comenzaba a palmear la espalda de Issei con un objeto

_Pss issei, toma, dáselo_

El chico creyendo que había entendido el mensaje, mando su mano hacia atrás, tomando una barra de carne seca, viéndola mientras una enorme gota de sudor caída por su rostro

-¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer con esto?...- se preguntaba el chico mientras miraba el curioso objeto, pero tan pronto como este mostro el trozo de comida, vio como la mirada entre inexpresiva y confusa de la chica, pasaba a tener un brillo inusual en su rostro, pese a que ella no decía nada en palabras, prácticamente pedía a gritos que el chico le diera eso, por lo que Issei sin dudarlo, le entrego la barra de carne a la chica quien rápidamente la destapo y comenzo a devorarla como si fuese un animal salvaje

El chico miraba la escena con cierta intriga y temor, esa chica era aterradora, por lo cual, cuando ella termino su tentempié y se limpió la boca, veia al chico entre una expresión caricaturesca y neutra, como ella solía ponerla

-eres bienvenido Hyodo Issei- dijo la chica alzando su pulgar dándole la señal de aprobación al chico, la líder de ambos soltó un suspiro para comenzar a hablar

-Akane, este es el chico del que te hable, se tan dura con el cómo creas que debes serlo-

-Hi…- decía la chica desenfundando la Murasame con una mirada combativa en su ojo y su aura de batalla encendiéndose, obviamente Issei retrocedió aterrado ante eso

-Issei, como dije, procederás en combate contra Akame, ella es alguien cercana a tu edad, por lo que siguiéndole el ritmo a ella mejoraras sustanciosamente, el trabajo de adiestramiento físico, quedara a mi cuidado hasta que te consiga un tutor adecuado…-

Issei ahora si prefería estar entrenando con la infantería en vez de con la peligrosa asesina frente a el

-Issei, te deseo buena suerte, vendré en tres días…- decía la mujer viendo la mueca de extrañeza en el rostro del chico -… por cierto, pese a que estamos en los alrededores de la cede principal del ejército revolucionario, solo los generales superiores tienen autorización para comprar comida en el restaurante, tu cena tendrás que cazarla así como lo hace Akame…-

Sin más, la mujer se retiro

-¡Espera, Najemda!...- el chico giro en dirección a donde estaba su tutora para preguntarle que significaba eso de que el cazaría su comida, un arco de espada que paso lo suficientemente cerca de su cabeza para cortar unos cuantos cabellos fue suficiente para que el chico parara su trayecto

-no le des la espalda a un oponente en combate, menos a uno que posee una espada…-

El chico giro para ver a la oji roja con su intención asesina a tope apuntando contra el

-¡oye, oye espera, ¿Cómo me defenderé de una espada estando desarmado?...- como si sus palabras fueran un encanto, de lejos, una espada caía girando pesadamente contra el suelo desde el aire, la espada era bastante grande, casi tanto como lo era el chico

-¡espera!...- Issei manoteaba tratando de defenderse -…¡¿cómo me defenderé con esta cosa?!¡de lejos se ve que es más pesada que yo!-

-basta de quejas…- decía la chica preparándose para atacar de nuevo, -… en el campo de batalla no te encontraras en condiciones justas…- sin más, la chica se arrojó contra el castaño

Obviamente el chico se las vio verdes para poder pasar ese dia sin que esa espada le diese un corte

* * *

><p>Así empezó lo que fue una nueva vida de constante supervivencia, desde ese momento, Issei se vio sometido a un régimen especialmente brutal, tal como había dicho Najemda, desde ese mismo día en adelante, se vio en feroces batallas contra Akame, llamándole cruenta batalla a ver como ella se dedicaba a cazarlo con la katana todo el día mientras el corría sin poder responder al ataque de su tutora, poco después, gracias al régimen de trabajo físico de la peli platino, el chico obtuvo la suficiente fuerza para comenzar a blandir la espada que le habían obsequiado el primer día, durante gran parte del entrenamiento, era tal la presión del chico a defenderse de los amenazadores ataques de la peli negra, que no noto, que su nivel de fuerza física había aumentado drásticamente, tanto que si bien con no llegaba a acercarse al nivel de la esgrima de la peli negra, el al menos con instinto y fuerza logro contrarrestar la fuerza de batalla de la chica con el tiempo<p>

Al inicio el tema de la alimentación también fue algo bastante complejo para el chico, pese a que Akame era lo suficientemente amable con el para compartir los enormes peces que ella pescaba, el sabía que no podía depender de ella siempre, por lo que no demoro en aprender lo suficiente de cómo sobrevivir en la naturaleza, como cazar como lo hacía la chica, antes de darse cuenta, conoció sobre los frutos del bosque en detalle, aprendió a cazar de la mano de Akame y así mismo aprendió a pescar, el ya era capaz de valerse por su propia cuenta

Gracias al régimen de Najemda, el chico sufrió mas de lo que había sufrido cazando o batallando contra Akame, la mujer teniendo experiencia como comandante del ejército, sabia como entrenar a ciertos reclutas especiales, así que así mismo, tomo al chico y preparo un régimen estricto para el, uno que se acomodaría conforme el progreso del chico, progreso que ella se encargaba que fuese vertiginoso con la rudeza de su programa, gracias a eso el chico pudo responder adecuadamente al programa de supervivencia impuesto por su mentora

Su crecimiento iba constante e igual, el estaba cumpliendo con la parte técnica de su entrenamiento, pero el no tenía que olvidar, el era el Sekiryuutei, por lo que antes de considerarse un miembro útil del ejército, tenía que hacer algo de gran terror para el…recordar la sensación que el tuvo la noche que la Boosted gear apareció por primera vez

* * *

><p>Un año había trascurrido desde la unión de Issei al ejército revolucionario, y así mismo como lo había hecho durante todo este tiempo, el se dirigía a su campo de entrenamiento<p>

-ah, pero si es Hyodo kun…-

-buena suerte chico, se que lo lograras….-

-vamos mocoso, aposte una buena cantidad a ti sobre que eras capaz de cortar a Akame al menos como para hacerle usar una curita, no me hagas perder ese dinero…-

Las palabras de aliento de los soldados del lugar recibían al chico cada mañana, no eran las palabras de aliento mas entusiastas, pero eran soldados, tenían mejores cosas que hacer, el simple hecho de que se preocuparan por darle los buenos días era una razón para que el chico sonriese todos los días en ese lugar

Finalmente, estaba donde siempre, el pasto estaba desecho en ese lugar, algunos muros de las afueras de la fortaleza estaban raspados y en el suelo, clavada pesadamente, la claymore que el chico manejaba para pelear contra la asesina de ojos rojos

-buenos días Issei…- las palabras de la chica eran amables con el, eso no demoraría en cambiar tan pronto el empuñase su espada

-buenos días Akame…- saludaba el chico con una sonrisa a su compañera, si bien ella era el producto de su tortura casi diaria, no podía negar, que la sonrisa afectuosa de ella con su voz gentil y angelical, era todo un gusto para verla, era una chica bastante hermosa, además de eso, estaba emocionado, la peli negra no dejo esto desapercibido

-te veo algo entusiasmado…- ella rápidamente se puso en posición de batalla, pasando una pierna al frente y preparándose para desenfundar su Murasame, el castaño sonreía

-je, digamos que ahora tengo un truco bajo la manga…- el castaño extendió su brazo izquierdo, y siendo este rodeado por las llamas, apareció la garra mecánica, aquella misma que le salvo la vida en aquella noche fatídica, Akame abrió los ojos sorprendidas

-impresionante, así que ya puedes invocar tu Sacred Gear…-

El chico empuño fuertemente su Claymore con la garra y su otra mano, mirando fijamente a la chica

-si, parece que finalmente pude entenderla…-

_Recuerda chico, esta es tu primera batalla usando mis poderes a conciencia, sigue mis instrucciones, puedo ver que si esa hoja te llega a hacer un mínimo corte, puedes despedirte de tu vida_

Issei asintió en silencio, el sabia sobre el terrible poder de la espada Teigu, la asesina de un corte, si la Murasame cortaba a un oponente, sin importar que fuese solo un rasguño, esta persona moriría envenenada, aquello garantizaba una victoria rápida a manos de un espadachín, de ahí, el título de Akame y el hecho de que ella fuese de los traidores más buscados del imperio, Issei no sabía cómo era que el había sobrevivido hasta ahora sin ser cortado una vez por esa espada, pero el ahora también tenía un as bajo su manga, hasta anoche, había logrado entender los mensajes en los sueños que le dejaba aquella criatura que residía en su sacred gear, hasta esa noche, había entendido el sentimiento que despertaba el poder de la boosted gear

-bien, empecemos…-

Sin dar marcha atrás, el chico empuño fuertemente su espada, y como en ocasiones especiales, rápidamente ataco a la peli negra quien haciendo alarde de su técnica de espada, bloqueo el peligroso embate del chico contra ella, este rápidamente giro sobre si mismo trazando un arco sobre si mismo dándole poder a su golpe

CLANCK

La chica desviaba los pesados golpes teniendo en cuenta seguir en una posición de ataque y respuesta, por lo cual al ver como el chico ponía una pierna al frente y se preparaba a girar sobre si mismo de nuevo ya posaba su espada de forma que podría desviar el golpe y prepararse para estocar

_Boost, boost, boost_

La chica se extrañó ante el extraño anuncio de la garra mecánica, también el brillo verde, pero más impactante, fue ver como la velocidad y la fuerza del chico se había multiplicado exponencialmente, por lo cual el golpe llego mucho mas rápido, y con mucha mas fuerza, Akame tuvo que usar su espada para cubrirse el brazo, mas no podía desviar de ninguna manera la fuerza del impacto, por lo que rápidamente fue despedida contra un árbol

TRASSSSHHHHH

El cuerpo de la chica impactaba pesadamente contra el árbol, mientras Issei se reponía posando su espada en el suelo jadeante

-vaya, si es como lo había leído…- decía el chico jadeante, pero con una sonrisa -… mi poder se ha duplicado tres veces seguidas…-

_El hecho de que pudieses hacer eso con tu primera invocación consiente hace gala de tu habilidad física, por su puesto puedes multiplicar tu poder más veces, pero tendrás que practicar para ellos, por ahora aumentar tu poder más de tres veces es algo imposible…_

-entiendo, gracias Ddraig…- hubo un silencio durante un instante

_Eres el primer usuario que me agradece, realmente eres alguien interesante Hyodo Issei_

Mas a lo lejos, Akame se levantaba un tanto recompuesta, pero sin poderse mover bien, gracias a sus rápidos reflejos, pudo usar su espada como amortiguador del golpe, pudiendo evitar perder su brazo ante el corte de la Claymore, pero el golpe fue suficiente para sacudirla bastante fuerte, le costaba trabajo estar en pie, obviamente esto llamo la atención del peli castaño

-¡Akame, ¿estás bien?...!...- la chica se acercaba caminando al chico con un rostro cansado, pero al mismo tiempo satisfecho

-ese fue un excelente ataque, felicitaciones Issei, por primera vez desde que empezamos, me diste un golpe que me derroto…-

El chico estaba asombrado al recibir tales felicitaciones mientras la chica estaba en tales condiciones

-en el mundo de los asesinos, la persona que mejor guarda y emplea su carta de triunfo, es la que se lleva la victoria y la vida de su objetivo, ten en cuenta eso…- ambos adolescentes de trece y catorce años voltearon a mirar a su tutora quien se acercaba caminando desde lo lejos con una sonrisa -… ten en cuenta eso Issei, pudiste derrotar a alguien del nivel de Akame gracias a eso, utilizaste el boost de tu sacred gear como recurso de un golpe sorpresa en una posición donde ella no podía defenderse, esos pequeños detalles son imprescindibles en las batallas de vida y muerte…-

El chico asintió, aquello que había hecho anteriormente, fue puro instinto de batalla, pero lo que decía Najemda era cierto, algo así fue lo que le permitió finalmente acertar un golpe contundente a la invencible Akame, eso era algo que no dejaría perder pronto

-¿puedo preguntar por qué esta aca jefe?...-

La peli negra dijo algo que llamo la atención de Issei, era cierto, la peli platino solo solía acercarse a interrumpir el entrenamiento de ambos cuando tenía que enviar a Akame a una misión, durante ese tiempo, el solía quedarse en medio del bosque afinando sus sentidos de supervivencia

-pues tengo una misión para ambos…- dijo la peli platino con una sonrisa, obviamente Issei se sacudió ante esa noticia, era la primera vez que el partiría en una misión

-¿también yo?...- pregunto una vez el chico un tanto incrédulo al ver que por fin seria su debut

-así es…- dijo la mujer de negro viendo al chico con una sonrisa -… ha pasado un año desde que entraste a trabajar con nosotros, según reportes de Akame y lo mismo que yo he visto, ya puedes librar batallas con peligro real, has aprendido a sobrevivir en el bosque y ahora que despertaste tu boosted gear, puedes tener una carta de triunfo que te ayude a defenderte en el más drástico de los casos, estás listo para esta labor…-

El chico sonrió alzando el pulgar alegre, por su parte la oji roja lo veía con bastante seriedad, casi de manera meditabunda

-¿de qué se trata la misión?...- la peli platino abrió un folder con una información detallada

-como ustedes saben, el avance de la Brigada de Kokabiel a la ciudad de Nirvana fue estos días, la ciudad aún está siendo sitiada por su grupo de ángeles caídos, como les he dicho a ustedes antes, aun no tenemos el poder militar para tratar de ir en contra de un cadre de Grigory, por lo que nuestro objetivo, son los ángeles caídos desertores que están atacando un pueblo humano cercano a la ciudad perteneciente a la guardia del cielo en la tierra…-

Issei miro el folder con detalle, algo le parecía extraño

-Najemda, Nirvana está a dos días de este lugar, ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos para desempeñar esta labor?...-

La mujer rápidamente enfoco al chico

-según nuestra inteligencia, el ataque de Kokabiel y sus tropas tiene reservas para atacar durante dos meses continuos, ese será el tiempo que deben defender ese lugar y al mismo tiempo asesinar a cuantos ángeles caídos corruptos encuentren…-

El chico miraba intrigado y molesto el folder

¿Cuál era la razón para asesinar a los ángeles caídos desertores? Era proteger ese pequeño pueblo humano, aquellos seres haciendo alarde de su poder, estaban masacrando hombres, violando mujeres y torturando niños solo por placer, rápidamente por la mente del castaño pasaron las imágenes de la noche en la que lo perdió todo, ¿Cuántas personas estarían pasando por eso en ese momento mientras el estaba entrenando?

-Ya saben que no tenemos muchos fondos para esta clase de campañas, para sobrevivir usen lo aprendido, pero si quieren darse algunos lujos, hay algunas criaturas y asesinos por los cuales dan recompensas, no sería mala idea que les dieran caza para poder descansar apropiadamente durante el tiempo del Asedio…-

El chico miraba los carteles que estaban en el documento

**Manticora**

**Criatura salvaje vista en los alrededores de las montañas, monstruo que devora a los humanos habitantes en la montaña**

**Precio por su cabeza: 300000**

**Vice**

**Demonio vagabundo rebelde, caza a los hombres atrayéndolos con sus encantos femeninos para devorarlos**

**Precio por su cabeza: 300000**

Issei podía seguir viendo mas carteles que había con especificaciones de su ubicación aproximada, pero la recompensa de solo uno de ellos, sería suficiente para poder sobrevivir esos dos meses con bastante comodidad

-entendido…- dijo el chico con una sonrisa -… ya verán como me va de maravillas en mi debut…-

Tanto Akame como Najemda estrecharon sus ojos evidentemente molestas por el comentario

-recuerda Issei, en este mundo, confiarse es el boleto a una muerte seguirá, hazme caso, la misión solo termina cuando hayas confirmado la muerte del objetivo y hayas entregado tu informe, eso es todo, retírense cuanto antes, cuanto mas tiempo pasan aca, mas personas resultaran muertas…-

Hi.

* * *

><p>Y así ambos chicos partieron, como lo había advertido Najemda, ellos no partirían con recursos del ejército revolucionario, la paga de su servicio seria hasta que el asedio de Kokabiel terminara y por ende sus fuerzas se alejaran del lugar, por lo que ambos chicos para dirigirse a su objetivo, estuvieron caminando por la carretera durante unos dias, el camino asfaltado hacia las cosas un tanto mas fácil, pero el hecho de caminar todo lo que tendrían que caminar, era un castigo mental para el novato<p>

-esperemos que un camión de cargas pase pronto, podemos pedirle que nos deje cerca de la ciudad….- decía el chico suspirando cansado

-no parece que vaya a ser una opción viable…- contestaba la oji roja -… las rutas comerciales hacia Nirvana han sido cerradas por la batalla que está dándose lugar en este momento…-

-joder…- suspiraba el chico pesadamente -… aun estamos lejos del lugar objetivo, ¿Qué tan lejos estamos de la ubicación de Vice?...-

La peli negra observo al chico de reojo

-¿quieres cazar a la demonio rebelde?...- el chico se quedó pensativo un rato

-esta es mi primera vez probándome fuera de la base, se que la jefa me dijo que ya estoy listo para las batallas que tengo que afrontar, pero se que los ángeles caídos son seres guerreros de gran talla, quiero probarme antes contra ese demonio para saber cual es mi nivel ahora…-

La peli negra asintió débilmente, durante todo el año que duraron entrenando juntos, Issei aprendió sobre las reacciones de su compañera y por eso mismo, sabia cómo hacer para poder convencerla llegada algunas situaciones

-…y con lo de la recompensa, iremos a un todo lo que puedas comer, ¿te parece bien?...- un brillo se acentuó en los ojos inexpresivos de la chica quien pese a su neutralidad, se podía ver como la energía brotaba de su ser

-me parece una línea de acción adecuada…-

Sin más, ambos chicos apresuraron el paso, les tomaría unos días llegar, aun con transporte vehicular, por lo que la caza de alimento también sería un elemento en la agenda del dia de ellos

* * *

><p>Finalmente habían llegado a la ubicación de su objetivo secundario, una mansión algo derruida y maltratada por el tiempo, cubierta en lo más profundo de un bosque aledaño a las montañas, según la información reunida por el ejército revolucionario y por la información obtenida de preguntar a los pueblerinos cercanos, ese era el lugar donde estaba el demonio desertor, tragando saliva pesadamente Issei dio un paso hacia adelante, abriendo la puerta de golpe<p>

El olor a podredumbre era aterrador

Era obvio que el olor a descomposición venia de la carne descompuesta venia de los trozos de carne que el demonio no se había devorado de sus presas, el chico estrecho su mirada, estaba molesto, molesto de ver como habían criaturas que despreciaban la vida así, el entendía la relación de cazador presa debido a su ejercicio de supervivencia, pero por ende el respetaba a su presa, y si no la terminaba de devorar, la devolvía a la naturaleza, este monstruo parecía que no tenía esta clase de concepto de respeto

-¿preparado Issei?...-

El chico miro a su compañera, evidentemente preparada para la batalla, con katana en mano

-si, estoy listo…-

Sin más, el chico entro a la habitación abriendo la puerta de una patada, el fuerte impacto hizo eco por todo el lugar, el chico ahora veia un enorme vestíbulo con una escalera en T en la parte posterior entregando a los balcones del segundo piso, amplias columnas se alzaban por el lugar, la falta de iluminación hacia que los rincones mas alejados de la habitación, estuviesen totalmente oscuros, y le daban un toque más tétrico , a las cabezas, torsos y piernas que habían esparcidos por todos lados, algunas recientes, otras en estado avanzado de descomposición

-maldita…- gruñio el castaño por lo bajo, la escena de muerte definitivamente lo estaba perturbando

-Issei, recuerda, una mente fría ante todo, no podrás hacer nada si te dejas ganar por la ira, este escenario será algo común de ahora en adelante…-

Issei respiro profundamente, era cierto lo que decía Akame, de ahora en adelante, el estaría de batalla en batalla, el ver escenas de masacres como estas sería algo común, y si hubo algo que le inculcaron bastante bien inculcado, es que sin una mente centrada, el seria parte del paisaje, su paz mental retornaba mientras el desenfundaba su espada

-fufufufufufu…-

Una voz femenina comenzo a hacer eco en el lugar, su risa resonaba por todas las paredes, el sonido de algo arrastrándose comenzaba a hacerse mas fuerte, las sombras ocultaban algo

-aun no he tendido mi trampa, eso quiere decir que tengo metiches en mi nido, eso me evitara el trabajo de atraer comida hoy…-

Y saliendo de las mismas sombras, una mujer en sus treinta, de cabello negro largo y lazio hacia presencia terroríficamente, totalmente desnuda dejando ver los atributos que tantas vidas habían arrebatado, obviamente el castaño fue consiente de la belleza de la mujer, pero ante todo, su naturaleza pervertida, reprimida por tanto tiempo entrenando lo golpeo con fuerza

-¡vaya, pero que Oppais!...- grito el chico asombrado alzando su puño con lágrimas en los ojos

-…¿Oppais?...- Akame atrás de el, no entendía el significado de esa palabra por lo cual se limitó a ladear la cabeza un tanto

-JAJAJAJAJAJA, pero si solo son dos mocosos con lindos juguetes…- decía la demonio rebelde mostrando el resto de su cuerpo, debajo de su cintura, un monstruo de enorme dimensión terminaba de completar su figura, ella era casi tan grande como el mismo vestíbulo en el que estaban

-al menos los dos serán suficientes para llenarme esta noche…-

Sin decir mas, ahora la monstruosa figura arrojaba una garra enorme contra el castaño

-ahí viene…- anuncio Akame preparándose para desenfundar su espada

-¡Si!...- exclamo Issei preparado

TTTRRROOOMMMMMMPPPPPPP

El chico recibió el embate de la enorme garra bloqueándola con su espada, la fuerza del monstruo lo arrastraba hacia atrás mientras el con su espada incrustada en el suelo, destruía el piso del lugar dejando una línea por donde iba el corte

-Oh, vaya, parece que no son tan débiles como lo parecen…- decía la demonio al ver como el chico había detenido su impacto en seco

En ese momento, la asesina de ojos rojos aprovecho para subir por el brazo del monstruo corriendo, haciendo gala de sus habilidades físicas para la versatilidad de sus movimientos, antes de que el monstruo terminara de sentir sus pasos, un rápido golpe de rodilla en su rostro humano la despidió hacia atrás

-¡MALDITA!...-

El monstruo estaba desorientado ante ese golpe, Issei aprovecho para correrse hacia un costado, ahora el empuñaba su espada con ambas manos

-Ddraig, ¿solo puedes duplicar mi ataque? ¿El sacred Gear no tiene un cañón o algo por el estilo?-

_Ser el Sekiryuutei te da cabida a tener habilidades como las de algunos dragones, pero para eso necesitas entrenar como ser uno, fuera de eso, esto no es una película, no tengo armas secretas ni nada que se le parezca, tendrás que ser creativo chico, mi habilidad de potencializarían puedes canalizarla como mejor te parezca_

El chico pensó con detenimiento, no tenía habilidades mágicas alguna, por lo que dependería de sus propias habilidades e imaginación, entonces, solo le quedo una salida lógica según el, al menos mientras buscaba la forma de atacar a distancia

_Boost, boost, boost, boost_

Sintiendo la presión en su cuerpo, el chico preparo una transferencia, el estaba seguro que esto daría resultados, por lo cual alzando sus brazos se preparó para blandir su espada, solo se le ocurrió una forma de hacer un ataque a distancia

_EXPLOSION_

Bajando su espada un arco de energía color verde en forma de media luna fue en dirección a la enorme criatura, tan pronto como esta hizo contacto con ella, corto a la criatura mientras la energía del ataque destruía todo por dentro de ella

AAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH

El monstruo sintió como su cuerpo monstruoso había sido cortado y como desde la parte cortada estaba siendo destruida con gran rapidez, el arco del ataque de Issei pasó derecho del monstruo y paso por el techo de la casa despidiéndose hacia el aire

El cuerpo femenino del monstruo caía pesadamente contra el suelo desde lo más alto, quebrándose los huesos de sus brazos

Issei estaba jadeante, pero atónito, nunca creyó hacer un ataque de ese calibre, estaba sorprendido de si mismo

_Imaginar una forma de concentrar la energía para dispararla con el blandir de tu espada, eres el primero de mis usuarios que usan mi poder de esa manera, el resultado es interesante_

El chico asentía un tanto incrédulo, pero el sentir como su aumento de poder desapareció tan pronto hizo eso, le hizo notar, que ese ataque se llevaría la carga de poder que el preparara, tendría que tener cuidado con eso

-Ustedes… malditos mocosos….-

El chico volvió a la realidad al ver el cuerpo sangrante de la mujer acercándose a el con una mirada demencial

Para ese momento, Akame sonreía al ver el resultado del entrenamiento de su compañero, al parecer era más satisfactorio de lo que había pensado, por lo que preparándose para acabar con la tarea, ella desenfundaba su Murasame

-este es el fin…- la chica alzo su espada preparándose para apuñalar el corazón de la criatura

-¡alto!...- pero antes de eso, Issei se interpuso en eso, mirando a la criatura fijamente, esta pese a su agresividad, miraba al chico con lágrimas en los ojos, suplicando perdón silenciosamente

-Issei, te lo he advertido anteriormente…- dijo la peli negra evidentemente molesta -… sentir piedad en el campo de batalla es…-

-¡No!-

SLASH

El chico había cortado la cabeza del monstruo en el suelo, terminando así con su vida al instante, ante la vista impresionada de Akame

La mirada del chico no contenía ninguna intención ni sentimiento, el solo cumplió con su labor, el estaba en ese lugar solo por una razón, venganza, los demonios habían asesinado a su familia indirectamente, así que el se encargaría de vengarse de todos los demonios, este era el primer paso, su primera muerte, mas sin embargo el no sintió ningún remordimiento al quitar su primera vida de manera consiente, por lo que parándose firmemente y estirando su espada, arrojo lo último de sangre que tenía está en su hoja, para luego enfundarla de nuevo

-los demonios son más débiles de lo que yo pensé…- decía el castaño ya tratando de volver a su típico yo sonriente

-no, este solo era un demonio rebelde, tienes que entender que así como hay rangos entre nosotros, hay rangos en los demonios, los de clase media y alta aun pueden ser un gran reto para ti…- decía la peli negra con seriedad, pero luego de soltar un suspiro, esbozó una sonrisa cálida en su rostro

-… además de eso, ella no era débil, tu te has hecho fuerte…-

Issei abrió los ojos de par en par, era la primera vez que veía esa clase de mirada en su compañera, no pudo evitar el rubor en sus mejillas, además de eso, el que la misma Akame le dijese a el, que el era fuerte, era algo para celebrar

-vamos…- dijo Issei tomando la cabeza de Vice en sus manos, tenía una recompensa bien ganada que cobrar

* * *

><p>La noche había caído en ese lugar, y a diferencia de lo que fueron los últimos días desde que partieron de la base, ambos chicos estaban comiendo en un pequeño restaurante en un pequeño pueblo cercano a la carretera, el peligro constante de la guerra había hecho que el crecimiento de ese lugar se detuviese, por lo que la mayoría de la población que quedaba, era una población de elevada longevidad, los jóvenes habían sido reclutados por los ejércitos, o habían probado suerte de mano de la misma guerra<p>

-disfruten la comida…-

Mientras Issei comía tranquilamente un considerable filete de carne con papas, su compañera devorada un masivo trozo de carne que fácilmente se podía calcular que pesaba más de tres kilos, el chico al principio se aterraba de ver los hábitos alimenticios de su compañera, pero con el paso del tiempo, eso se hizo algo totalmente común

-bien, con lo de la recompensa tendremos para estar sobrevivir cómodamente durante el Asedio de Kokabiel…-

Decía el chico abriendo un bolso donde tenía el dinero obtenido por la caza de su presa, la chica asentía con medio filete fuera de su boca, ambos sonrieron un rato hasta que Issei puso su rostro serio de nuevo

-tenemos que buscar la forma de apresurarnos, hemos perdido cerca de cuatro días nada mas viajando…-

La chica seguía comiendo con su expresión entre chibi y neutra, durante unos instantes Issei se quedó comiendo en silencio también

-hoy lo has hecho bien Issei…- el chico alzo su mirada para encontrar que su compañera ya había acabado con su masivo trozo de carne, -…supiste reaccionar cuando cree una apertura, utilizaste tus recursos de manera eficiente, has aprendido mucho…-

El chico se sonrojo de nuevo

-bueno, no hubiese podido hacer lo que hicimos hoy de no haber sido por ti Akame…- la chica negó con su cabeza

-no, yo lo único que hice fue crear una apertura para que pudieses…-

-no…-

El castaño interrumpió a la oji roja -… me refiero a que si no fuese por el entrenamiento que me diste, no hubiese podido tener el poder ni las habilidades para pelear como lo hice hoy, realmente te debo esto a ti, gracias…-

Ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio un rato, ambos un tanto apenados

-Issei yo…- la peli negra estaba hablando débilmente, evidentemente apenada, cosa que no noto el castaño cuando se levantó de la silla donde el estaba con expresión triunfal

-¡Lo tengo!...-

-¿uh?...- preguntaba la oji roja un tanto confundida

-Akame, la Manticora tampoco está muy lejos del siguiente pueblo, por lo que…-

* * *

><p>Para la mañana del siguiente dia, ambos chicos estaban cansados, pero parte del objetivo estaba cumplido, durante la noche, se hizo la incursión contra la Manticora la cual murió asesinada mientras dormía, con dos recompensas reclamadas, el chico solo tenía un último reto que asumir, este era quizás más duro que las dos batallas que acababa de tener<p>

-¡vamos Akame, ¿realmente nos vamos a retrasar por esto?!...-

El dinero de una recompensa entera, el chico lo había invertido en una moto, con esto, ambos chicos podrían desplazarse rápidamente por el lugar, si la moto viajaba a una velocidad promedio de 120 en carretera, no demorarían mas de medio dia en terminar el viaje

-no, somos menores…- seguía la chica con su voz inexpresiva -… por eso mismo Najemda no nos dio una moto antes de irnos…-

El castaño dejaba caer una gota de sudor de su frente, ¿realmente solo por eso se quedarían estancados en ese lugar?...

-¿Vamos, realmente vamos a irnos a pie hasta el objetivo? Nos costara otros cuatro días, ¿realmente te parece buena idea perder tanto tiempo? Entre más nos demoremos, más personas inocentes morirán…

La chica seguía con su expresión neutra

-jejejejeje, parece que no llegaran a a tiempo…- la persona que se acercaba a ambos hablando con una voz vieja y cansada, era la del dueño del restaurante donde comieron en la noche anterior

-Oji san…- el chico rápidamente miro al anciano un tanto preocupado por la mirada sutil y perversa que tenía este, pensaba que estaba en una especie de situación de peligro

-es una lástima, en un pueblo aledaño a Nirvana se está realizando este momento un festival de comidas exóticas, pero terminara para el dia de mañana, sería una lástima que no llegasen a tiempo…-

El labio inferior de la peli negra temblaba levemente ante las palabras del anciano, este sonreía aún más perversamente

-dicen que la salsa y los condimentos que se preparan en las comidas de esa celebración, se hacen a partir de unas especias que solo pueden prepararse una vez cada cuatro años, no es algo que se celebre anualmente…-

Antes de continuar hablando, la chica ya estaba sujeta a la cintura de Issei encima de la moto

-esto… solo será una excepción…- dijo la peli negra un tanto cohibida por el hecho de romper su trato con la peli platino

-bien, si ya estamos listos…- el chico no tenía experiencia montando esa clase de vehículos, pero al menos intuyo que no seria tan distinto de una cicla, y en el pasado, el solia llevar a Seryu en su cicla a los lugares donde ellos frecuentaban, el contacto de una chica en su espalda mientras el estaba sobre el vehiculo de dos ruedas, causo una cierta nostalgia en el chico, olvidándose de todo eso, el chico finalmente acelero, no sin antes voltear a mirar al anciano y alzarle el pulgar en agradecimiento

-gracias anciano…-

Ese mismo respondió con una sonrisa victoriosa alzando su pulgar también

* * *

><p>Conforme se avanzaba en la carretera hacia el objetivo, el chico podía sentir como la atmosfera se hacía bastante pesada hacia lo mas lejano de la vista, si bien tenía que desviarse del punto de conflicto para llegar a su objetivo, desde mucho antes de acercarse al lugar, podía ver los rayos de luz chocando entre el cielo y la tierra, explosiones y numerosos estruendos de los choques entre ambos poderes<p>

El castaño rápidamente comenzo a sentirse ahogado, la presión de aquella batalla podía afectarlo incluso a tal distancia

_Las batallas entre los ángeles y los ángeles caídos siempre han sido batallas de bastante impacto, siempre ha habido más rencor entre ellos que contra los mismos demonios, eso que estás viendo chico, es la manifestación pura de la guerra_

Issei trago saliva pesadamente, agradeció internamente no tener que entrar en un lugar donde se estaba llevando esa clase de conflictos, su poder aun estaba muy lejos de poder si quiera soportar la atmosfera del lugar

* * *

><p>Pese a ser una cabeza militar en el ejército revolucionario, Najemda también solio tomar misiones para ella misma, no solo tenía bajo su mando a Akame y a Issei, otros miembros activos de la armada se movían bajo las ordenes de ella<p>

Así mismo entre misión y misión, una que otra cosa de relevancia para la causa se daba lugar en medio del deber

Su trabajo de turno, en otro punto del conflicto, más precisamente cerca de la frontera de la capital del imperio , esta vez, se trataba de un trabajo sencillo, un grupo de delincuentes estaba atacando un pueblo cercano a la frontera, por la parte posterior a las montañas, la región era lo suficientemente remota como para que no hubiesen soldados del imperio cerca, en pocas palabras, no habrían personas dándole caza por desertora

Durante las muchas misiones militares que había tenido en su vida, había visto cosas bizarras, masacres, violaciones, traiciones, incluso había tenido la triste experiencia de ver a una padre asesinar a sus propios hijos

Pero nada como lo anterior

Por la información obtenida, era obvio que los siete sujetos que estaban confrontando a la chica de cabello morado hasta su espalda, vestido largo color lila y una mirada algo vacia, inclusive torpe, debajo de sus gafas, todos ellos armados con espadas y rifles

-¡ tu maldita perra, ya fuimos por tu familia y ahora vamos por ti!...-

Era obvio que ella no demoraría en morir, por más que la peli platino quisiese intervenir, entrar en conflicto con aquellos sujetos sin un plan garantizaría su muerte, lo sentía por aquella chica, realmente se veia inocente y no entendería por que ese grupo había ido en contra de ella, pero no podia salvar a todas las personas que ella se encontrase en el camino, eso ya lo sabía y lo tenía muy marcado en sus experiencias

Por lo cual ver como esa misma chica torpe, de una bolsa de mercado que traía, saco un simple cuchillo de cocina, comenzo a moverse a extrema velocidad contra uno de los que la estaba amenazando, y en un movimiento casi artístico, apuñalo su pecho con extrema precisión, una muerte instantánea

Los otros miembros, al ver esa reacción abrieron fuego contra la mencionada, ella misma con extraña fuerza y habilidad, utilizaba el cadáver del miembro muerto para bloquear las balas y acercarse a ellos

SLASH

Mas miembros iban muriendo uno por uno, aquella chica de cabello morado, tenía una habilidad inclusive hermosa para matar con precisión y habilidad, no se veía un solo movimiento desperdiciado, todos los cortes eran contundentes, violentos, pero contundentes

Al final, solo quedo uno, quien temblaba de terror sentado en el suelo mientras la chica limpiaba su cuchillo con la camisa de uno de los miembros muertos, y con una naturalidad impropia de la naturaleza de la situación, simplemente guardo el arma asesina en su bolsa de nuevo

-¡tu… ¿tu quién eres?!...-

La chica guardo silencio durante un rato, antes de que su última víctima pudiese entender que haría, la chica tomo un revolver de los que tenía sus antagonistas, apuntando contra el último de los asesinos

-¡no!...¡ESPERA!...

PAAAAFFFFFFFF

Como decía el dicho popular, ahora el pobre diablo tenía otro agujero por donde fumar, más precisamente en su frente, la mirada de la chica de cabello morado en ningún momento mostro tensión, ni alegría, ni tristeza, ni nada que se le pareciese, siempre se mantuvo calma en aquella situación, algo que no se veia a menudo, ni si quiera en Akame, ambas parecían tener una edad parecida, solo que esta chica si tendría un año mas, dos por mucho, Najemda creyó que era conveniente acercarse

Mientras salía de su escondite

TROMP

La misma asesina magestuosa que acababa de presentarse, tropezaba con el brazo de uno de los muertos, cayendo de cara al suelo

Ouch…

Decía la chica torpemente mientras se levantaba acariciándose la frente, mirando estrechando sus ojos ya que la caída habia arrojado sus gafas un tanto lejos de ella

-mis gafas…¿Dónde están mis gafas?...-

La peli platino estaba un tanto asombrada, ¿realmente había tropezado de manera tan torpe alguien con esa precisión? Prefirió averiguar sobre eso a su tiempo, por ahora, tomando sus gafas, se acercó a la chica

-ten…-

La chica al reconocer una voz hablándole, dejo de palpar con sus manos el suelo, para mirar la sombra difuminada de color blanco y negro, al palpar el objeto en su mano, lo tomo y posando sus gafas en su rostro mostro una sonrisa algo torpe

-je, gracias al cielo, no puedo ver nada sin mis gafas…-

De nuevo, la peli platino estaba confundida por la forma de expresarse de la chica, su voz incluso tenía un toque tímido y nervioso

-no hay problema…- decía Najemda sonriendo -… eso que hiciste anteriormente….- tan pronto como la peli morada escucho esas palabras, torció su expresión en una de tristeza

-lo viste…- la peli platina asintió, por lo que la chica suspiro hondamente -… estaban buscando venganza, recientemente mate a un miembro de su banda por atacar a una amiga-

La peli platino poso un rostro serio

-veo que tienes bastatne habilidad para… esto…-

La peli morado asintió un tanto nerviosa

-si… se que son basura, no me siento mal por eso pero, la mayoría de gente puede comenzar a hablar, y eso es bastante incomodo…-

Najemda se mantenía amigable, pero su mente corria a mil por hora, esa chica definitivamente tenía un tornillo flojo, parecía extremadamente torpe y timida, mas sin embargo esa habilidad para despegarse de toda emoción y sensaciones naturales en momentos de peligro, le había otorgado una habilidad maestra para limpiar el mundo, pudiese que alguien así le sirviese

-mucho gusto, soy Najemda¿puedo preguntar tu nombre?...-

La peli morada abrió sus ojos un tanto confundida mientras ladeaba su cabeza

-realmente no tengo un nombre, pero la gente me llama Shelee-

La peli platino se levantó y le extendió su mano a la chica para que ella se levantara, ya cuando ambas estaban de pie, ambas se sonrieron

-¿te apetece algo de comer?...- la peli morada miro su bolsa de mercado revisando que todo estuviese en orden

-ehhh claro, no hay problema…-

Sin más, ambas chicas se retiraron de la escena del crimen

* * *

><p>La noche ya había caído recién en un pueblo de mediana escala, sobre una elevación de tierra la cual daba una vista completa al lugar, se encontraban Issei y Akame, ambos mirando a un hotel con unos binoculares, más arriba, en el último piso donde estaba la sección VIP se encontraba un sujeto con gabardina y sombrero de fieltro, lo que lo confirmaba como objetivo eran las alas negras que estaban en su espalda<p>

-objetivo confirmado…- decía la chica con su voz monótona, el castaño mientras tanto miraba todo el pueblo en silencio

Otros ángeles caídos, seres de color gris vestido en tiras del mismo color pateaban a algunos aldeanos y se llevaban a las mujeres jóvenes al hotel donde estaba el sujeto identificado por la chica

Issei estaba pensativo, tenían un excelente punto de vista para atacar a distancia

-Akame, ¿no podemos utilizar armamento del ejército para atacar a distancia? Desde este lugar tenemos un buen punto para acertar un golpe certero-

La chica bajo sus binoculares

-los sentidos de los ángeles y de los demonios son superiores al de los humanos en gran nivel, si bien las balas de ciertas armas pueden perforar su piel sin problema, lo más probables es que antes de que las balas den un golpe critico ellos reaccionarían lo suficientemente rápido para cubrirse con sus alas-

-… ya veo….- decía Issei pensativo, entonces otra idea vino a su mente -…Ddraig, ¿podemos darle un aumento de poder a las balas de un arma?...-

_Por lo que puedo ver en tu conocimiento sobre estas armas, potenciar una bala disparada puede ser mala idea por varios factores, su material no soportaría un aumento de velocidad o en casos particulares el aumento haría explotar el material interno del que están hechos antes de que salgan de la boquilla de digamos un "rifle"_

Era oficial, el ataque a distancia estaba descartado, ya Akame viendo que Issei ya habia terminado de asimilar la información, dio las indicaciones al chico con sus dedos, era hora de avanzar, por lo que ella tomando la delantera comenzo a bajar la colina seguida del chico, ambos amparados bajo el camuflaje de la noche comenzaron a desplazarse por la descendiente hasta que llegaron a las calles, estaba confirmado que el ángel caído que estaba en el hotel, era el líder de la pequeña tropa de desertores que estaban en el lugar, por lo que antes de llegar a el, era mejor limpias las calles antes de que mas personas quedaran en medio del ataque

La masacre comenzo

Tan rápido como los chicos aparecían en el campo visual de los ángeles caídos, el filo de las espadas de ambos ya habían cortado el cuello de estos

KKKYAAAAAAAAA

Las mujeres que estaban siendo arrastradas veían aterradas como un par de sombras oscuras pasaban al lado de ellas para que ellas terminaran bañadas de sangre, con el terror de ver los cuerpos decapitados de estos seres, los chicos seguían su ataque corriendo en el perímetro del hotel, acabando con todo enemigo de manera tan sigilosa, que sus compañeros identificaban los gritos de las mujeres como simple resistencia de ellas a ser llevadas al hotel

Finalmente el pueblo había sido purgado a excepción de los ángeles dentro del edificio, Akame e Issei estaban frente a la entrada

-hasta ahora ha sido sencillo, pero los que se encuentran en la parte superior tienen un poco mas de nivel, te sugiero que tengas cuidado Issei…-

La advertencia de Akame venía con un tono mucho más serio de voz del que ella utilizaba de costumbre, eso perturbo un tanto al chico, pero pronto volvió a su sonrisa

-entendido-

Sin más, ambos chicos comenzaron a correr al vestíbulo, el asesinato había dejado de ser con el factor sorpresa

-¡¿pero qué demonios?!...-

SLASH

Aunque los guardias que estaban al tanto de la presencia de ambos adolescentes, tampoco pudieron hacer nada, algunos ángeles en el vestíbulo trataron de atacar con lanzas de luz, pero el mismo tiempo de carga de estas fueron el elemento que marcaron su muerte, algunos guardias humanos que habían sido comprados comenzaron a abrir fuego con rifles de asalto de baja tecnología, los chicos utilizaron el cuerpo de sus víctimas como abrigo de las balas para asesinarlos

Finalmente el vestíbulo estaba en silencio de nuevo, lleno de sangre y cuerpos cercenados, pero no había señales de vida alguna, por ahora, podían continuar y subir, cosa que no demoro en hacer Akame, por su parte Issei fue detrás de ella, no sin antes observar en detalle los elementos que tenían algunos guardias humanos, algo de ellos podría servirle para lo que vendría más arriba

Al llegar al último piso, la sala VIP del hotel, ambos chicos entraron de golpe, preparados para responder a cualquier emboscada del enemigo

-vaya, así que ustedes son los que han estado causando tanto revuelto….-

-que divertido, si solo son un par de mocosos…-

-no importa, este par de bastardos nos dejaron sin idiotas a nuestro servicio, tocara hacer que mas idiotas deserten…-

Pero al llegar a la zona de encuentro, ya los estaban esperando no guardias como los de abajo, en ese momento ambos chicos estaban siendo observados por el ángel caído con sombrero de fieltro y otras dos, una chica de cabello amarillo de apariencia infantil y estilo gotico de vestir, y otra de cabello azul oscuro corto, vistiendo un traje tipo top de color violeta, ambos chicos se pusieron en alerta

-Issei, yo me encargo de las dos mujeres, te encargo al sujeto de gabardina…-

-entendido…-

La atmosfera del lugar era pesada, un solo movimiento desataría el caos en ese lugar, movimiento que dio primero Akame arrojándose contra las dos mujeres en un movimiento rápido de Kendo, preparándose para acertar un golpe con el desenvaine de su espada

-nada mal mocosa…-

Ambas mujeres retrocedieron y se separaron de su compañero masculino, quien quedo viéndose fijamente a los ojos contra su enemigo

-te ves nervioso mocoso…- susurro este con un deje de confianza, el castaño estaba en silencio

-Ddraig, tu que crees ¿puedo con este sujeto?...-

_Si_ _bien es un ángel caído, su nivel no es gran cosa, pero ten encuentra lo que te decía Najemda, en esta clase de situaciones, el victorioso es aquel que tiene su carta de triunfo mejor empeñada, no te confíes, se recursivo y sobre todo, no lo pierdas de vista, esta chica Akame puede lidiar con ambas mujeres al mismo tiempo, pero no dudes que pueda haber algunos guardaespaldas extra preparados para atacarte en tu momento más vulnerable_

-…bien…-

Ahora el chico sujetaba firmemente su Claymore y se embatia contra su enemigo

RRRROOOOAAAAAARRRRRHHHHHHHH

SLASH

CLANCK

La hoja de la enorme espada del chico chocaba pesadamente contra las alas negras del caído quien lo observaba arrogantemente cruzado de brazos

-vaya, no esta nada mal, pero veo que no eres mucho mas fuerte que un humano entrenado, eso no bastara para hacerme nada…-

Ignorando las palabras del caído, el chico comenzo una serie de ataques contra este, quien simplemente se limitaba a defenderse desviando los golpes con el batir de sus alas, Issei estaba acostumbrado a esta sensación de golpear contra un objeto firme, si bien las alas del caído eran duras y macizas, no era comparables con la defensa de Akame

ROARRRRR

Por lo que el ataque siguió por un tiempo pronunciado

Por su parte Akame se mantenía en una batalla de velocidad contra ambas caídos, las mujeres volaban sobre ella para rodearla y encerrarla entre ambas, la rapidez de ellas era bastante, pero los reflejos de la chica le daban ventaja ya que por mas rápidos que fueran ellas y manejaran aquella velocidad para preparar ataques con anterioridad, las lanzas de luz que arrojaban ellas, Akame no se molestaba en esquivarlas, bastaba con la protección de la armadura que ella llevaba en codos y antebrazos para desviar los ataques de ella

-maldición, esas coderas y demás no son una armadura cualquiera….- gruñía la peli rubia de ellas

-Mittelt concéntrate, no podemos perder la cabeza, solo es una humana, una pulga humana…- le decía su compañera

-lo se, pero definitivamente aca hay algo raro…- esta vez la peli rubia observaba a su compañera quien mostraba un gesto molesto, un grato error por que tan pronto la gotica perdió de vista a la asesina de ojos rojos, esta hizo gala de su nombre, arrojándose contra ella preparando para cortar su cuello

-¡Mittelt cuidado!...-

Obviamente ante la alerta, la chica vio la hoja de la espada bastante cerca de ella, girando de forma extraña aprovechando sus alas logro evitar un corte mortal, solo su mejilla habia sido ligeramente rasgada por la espada

-¡Ouch maldita zorra, esto dejara marca!...-

Decía la peli rubia acariciándose la mejilla y con evidente enojo en sus ojos -… ¡esto me lo pagaras ca….!-

Antes de terminar de hablar, ella quedo paralizada, estando en el aire sus alas fallaron haciendo que ella cayera de bruces al piso

-¡Mittelt!...-

La chica ya no podia escuchar, del corte en su mejilla comenzaron a aparecer varios símbolos como tatuajes de tinta negra que comenzaron a apoderarse de su cuerpo, no solo por dentro si no por fuera también, tan pronto estos se asentaron en el corazón de la chica, la hora de ella había llegado

Guaaagggghhhhhh

En medio de un enorme charco de su propia sangre vomitada, la peli rubia había muerto sin saber que le ocurrió

-¡¿pero como?!...-

El error de la mujer de cabello azul oscuro, fue distraerse en esa escena, a diferencia de con su amiga, no había nadie que le avisara sobre el ataque sorpresa

SLASH

La cabeza de la mujer volaba por lo alto, mientras su cuerpo como último choque de las ondas nerviosas cortadas a la fuerza se limitó a volar desenfrenadamente chocando contra el techo y cayendo finalmente, las dos mujeres habían muerto, sobre Akame, unos cuantos chorros de sangre marcaban su cuerpo, pero ella estaba satisfecha, la muerte de ambas estaban garantizadas, por lo que ahora, se limitaba a observar la batalla entre el ultimo ángel e Issei

.-¡maldita perra!...-

Gruñía Dohnaseek , ella vio como sus compañeras habían muerto a mano de esa niña que no podría tener mas de 14 años en apariencia, ¿Cómo era tan peligrosa?... entonces fue cuando observo los símbolos en la piel de su compañera y la espada que cargaba la chica

-¡esa espada… ¿es la teigu asesina de un corte? Si es así, tu eres Akame la asesina!...- otro duro golpe hizo que el se defendiese con sus alas, pero este tuvo especial impacto, haciendo que el retrocediera casi al punto de caer

.-¡maldición!...-

¡AHORA!...-

_Boost, boost, boost_

El momento de terror del ángel caído y su distracción al ver a Akame y distraerse de el, era lo que Issei estaba esperando, por lo que dándole poder a su espada, trazo un arco con todo el poder que el tenia, esta vez las alas del sujeto no pudieron soportar el ataque, por lo que estas fueron rápidamente cortadas haciendo que el sujeto retrocediera

¡RRRRRAAAARRRRRHHHHHHHH!

Aun así, el simplemente estaba herido, e Issei habia hecho un movimiento bastante drástico, por lo que su espada lo habia dejado indefenso por su espalda, cosa que el sujeto en sombrero de fieltro no demoro en notar, el poder del golpe del chico fue tanto que ahora el estaba de espaldas por la fuerza del peso de la espada

¡Issei!

Akame estaba preocupada, el había hecho un movimiento contundente mas sin embargo no había acabado con la vida de su enemigo, por lo que ahora estaba desprotegido contra el, la chica sin perder tiempo se preparaba para desviar la lanza de luz que estaba formando el sujeto, pero para su extrañeza

Issei sonrió

La guardia de Dohnaseek estaba fuera por completo, sin sus alas y el preparándose para atacar, no habría nada que lo protegiera, por lo que soltando su espalda, llevo su mano a su espalda, tomando el objeto que tomo de uno de los guardias, al girar mas rápido sobre si mismo, el chico tuvo al caído en una posición perfecta para abrir fuego a bocajarro del pecho del sujeto con un subfusil de los guardas que el tenia escondido debajo de su chaqueta en su espalda

¡TATATATATA!

AAARRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH

Por la fuerza con la que el chico estaba girando, no alcanzo a disparar en un punto vital, pero ahora el sujeto tenía en su cuerpo, desde su cadera hasta su hombro, una franja hecha de agujeros de bala, era como lo había dicho Akame, si la defensa de un ángel caído estaba fuera del juego, incluso el armamento del ejercito humano de infantería sería suficiente para propinarle una buena herida

El sujeto chocaba contra la pared en un charco de sangre, respirando pesadamente, Akame estaba sin habla, ella pensaba que Issei había hecho un movimiento bastante descuidado, sin embargo, la tomo sin guardia a ella y al ángel, un movimiento impresionante tomando en cuenta todos los posibles desenlaces a la situación, el chico había hecho una maniobra espectacular y por ende, aun siendo un primerizo en el tema, se podía considerar a si mismo un asesino de peso

El caído no se podía mover, de hecho no tardaría en morir por las heridas en su cuerpo, por lo que se limitó a ver con odio y terror al chico que se acercaba a el con el subfusil en mano

-cof cof cof…- tosia este sangre furiosamente -…¡¿Quiénes se supone que son ustedes?¿que quieren los asesinos del imperio en este lugar?!-

Issei estrecho sus ojos mirando al sujeto sin esbozar expresión alguna, sin mostrar ningún sentimiento, sus ojos estaban totalmente vacíos y carente de toda humanidad

-no somos el ejército imperial, somos el ejército revolucionario, y con lo de que queremos, no se Akame que deseos tenga en este momento, lo mío… no lo puedo ennoblecer llamándolo venganza…-

El chico alzaba el rifle en dirección a la cabeza del caído, poniendo su boquilla en su frente

-¡para mi esto es una simple lucha entre perros dándose caza mutua!...-

-¡NO, ESPERA!...-

Otra ráfaga de fuego se descargó sobre la cabeza del caído, volando sus sesos y esparciéndolos sobre la pared, con eso, la operación había terminado, al menos en lo formal, esos tres ángeles habían muerto, si quedaban mas en el pueblo huirían al ver como terminaron sus líderes, Akame quedo ciertamente intrigada con la convicción del chico, quería preguntarle mas sobre eso último que dijo, pero recordó, que ella no era muy diferente a el, de hecho, en el ejército revolucionario, muchos de los soldados que peleaban ahí, probablemente se moverían por razones parecidas a la venganza, la redención y demás

-hemos terminado con los ángeles Akame, ahora solo tenemos que montar guardia poco menos de dos meses…-

La peli negra vio que el chico ya había vuelto a su típico yo sonriente, impresionantemente, en su primer semana como asesino, Issei había aprendido a como desligarse de sus emociones y volver a ellas en situaciones que lo requerían, era oficial, el chico era un prodigio en el arte de cegar vidas

-recuerda Issei, la misión no termina hasta que no hayamos entregado el informe….- el chico dejo caer una gota de sudor, esa era una de las frases favoritas de Najemda, escucharla en Akame sonaba particularmente divertido

-bueno, si tu lo dices…- entonces ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirección al punto de encuentro con la persona que los había contratado, con el hablarían de cómo hacer el perímetro defensivo, habían detenido a varios angeles caídos, pero mientras Kokabiel estuviese asediando la ciudad de Nirvana, no demorarían en ir mas sujetos así a ese lugar

* * *

><p>Y así mismo, durante dos meses ambos chicos montaron un perímetro en el lugar, Akame tenia experiencia en posicionamiento militar, por lo que la gran parte del trabajo corrió por cuenta de ella, cuando terminaron, ellos ya habían asesinado a mas ángeles caídos, pero ninguno con una presencia relevante, como era de esperarse, las fuerzas de Asedio de Kokabiel lograron causar gran daño a la ciudad de los ángeles, pero no la alcanzaron a tomar, eso desembocaría en que el no intentaría nada en ese lugar en un tiempo<p>

-ustedes han hecho mucho por nosotros… gracias…-

Las palabras de un anciano del lugar llevaban las intenciones de los habitantes del pueblo, muchos habían muerto cuando el asedio empezó, pero la forma en la que los chicos los defendieron, les dio luz para ver que ellos no estaban solos

-no pasa nada, este es nuestro trabajo después de todo…- respondía Issei con una sonrisa, -… por favor cuídense mucho…-

Sin más, ambos se dirigieron a la montaña, para partir por la carretera, era hora de volver a casa, con el pago en sus bolsillos todo estaba dicho y hecho

Ambos chicos se desplazaban por la carretera, el viaje habia dejado una amplia ganancia monetaria para ambos chicos, y para el ejército en si, todo estaba cumplido, ya habían viajado un dia y tendrían que viajar otro más para llegar a la base, el viaje al parecer no tendría contrariedades

Al parecer

A lo lejos el chico vio como una joven de cabello negro y kimono de color morado corría desesperada cruzando la carretera, en sus brazos llevaba a una chica pequeña, de cabello blanco, aparentemente dormida

-¡que rayos!-

Obviamente perturbado Issei freno en seco llamando la atención de Akame, ambos estaban ante ambas chicas que ya mas de cerca, Issei noto que no eran humanas, o al menos los humanos no tienen orejas de gato ni dos colas cada una

-Nekomatas…- dijo la peli negra en su típico tono neutral

-ttsssss- gruño la peli negra por lo bajo, mas cuando de los arbustos salieron varios guardias armados, al parecer pertenecientes al infierno

-ahí esta la Nekoshou…- gruño uno de ellos, era una pequeña patrulla de cinco sujetos, pero incluso Issei percibió que una patrulla mas grande venia por ellas

-Akame…- el chico dio la orden con sus dedos, cosa que percibió la peli negra, ambos saltando de la moto empezaron a atacar a los demonios, quienes al no esperar el ataque sorpresa de ambos asesinos, cayeron como plumas, unos por uno, sin entender bien lo que les había ocurrido, al terminar, ambos chicos voltearon a ver al par de jóvenes nekomatas, la pequeña estaba sin ninguna herida, pero la mayor, tenía unos cuantos cortes en sus brazos y piernas

-¡oye, ¿estás bien?!...-

la peli negra no veia con buenos ojos ni a Issei ni a Akame, pero se limitó a asentir

-gracias, pero no tenemos tiempo, alla vienen muchos más, y estos saben que han asesinado a sus compañeros, no podemos pelear…-

Todo el mundo se puso en una posición de alto riesgo, la peli negra temblaba de furia

-¡tengo que llegar con el ejército revolucionario, tengo que poner a salvo a Shirone!... ambos chicos fueron intrigados por esto

-esto… nosotros somos Akame e Issei del ejército revolucionario….- la Nekoshou mayor miro a ambos chicos

-¿Akame?...- la peli negra se pudo a escudriñar a la asesina de ojos rojos -… su apariencia concuerda, y esa Katana debe ser Murasame…- después de unos ratos en silencio, la gata de cabello negro le entrego a su hermana a Issei quien la tomo en brazos algo confundido, antes de continuar la peli negra estaba sacando de su Kimono un saco de monedas

-si ustedes son del ejército revolucionario entonces tengo una petición…- decía esta pasándole el saco a Akame -…no me importa el método, pero protejan a Shirone de todo peligro, no dejen que ningun bastardo demonio se acerque a ella, eso es todo…. El oro en ese saco ha de ser suficiente para cubrir esto mientras la recojo en unos días…-

Ambos chicos miraron a la peli negra un tanto confundidos

-si es así, seria mas simple que tu también vinieses con nosotros…-

-¡NO!...- negó esta rotundamente -…esos bastardos me están persiguiendo por matar a un aristócrata demoniaco, no me perderán el ritmo pronto, pero si voy con ustedes pondré en peligro a mi hermana, hagan caso de lo que digo, váyanse de aquí y llévense a Shirone con ustedes, si son del ejército revolucionario entonces hallare su base en unos días…-

Issei se quedó pensativo un rato, pasándole la niña a Akame el tomo el saco de oro de la peli negra y se lo devolvió a la Nekomata quien lo miraba entre molesta y confundida

-¡¿Por qué me devuelves el oro? ¿Acaso esto no es suficiente? Si se trata de esto yo puedo pagar más…!-

El castaño negó con su rostro

-no se trata de esto, por ahora, toma este dinero y sobrevive entonces, yo me ocupare de Shirone por mi cuenta…-

Las mujeres presentes en el lugar quedaron con la boca abierta a mas no poder

-¿Por qué?...-

El chico odiaba a los demonios, y al parecer esa chica mitad gato estaba arriesgándolo todo para proteger a su hermana, no tenia idea de lo que iba la historia de ella, pero si ambas la estaban pasando mal por culpa de los bastardos de alas puntudas, el no se mantendría al margen de ello

-tengo mis razones, yo cuidare de Shirone entonces hasta que vuelvas…-

La peli negra se quedó en silencio un rato, ellos definitivamente eran del ejército revolucionario, después de todo era imposible imitar el efecto de una Teigu como lo era Murasame, por lo que ellos no eran farsantes ni aparecidos, pero nunca creyó que hubiese alguien que se pusiese en tal posición para proteger a su hermana, sus ojos se lagrimaron un tanto

-yo… gracias…- el castaño alzo su pulgar con una sonrisa, entonces esbozo un gesto mas serio –entonces vete de aquí, ya escucho a estos bastardos cerca…- sin mas, la peli negra siguió corriendo, mientras tanto Akame con la niña en brazos como Issei se subieron a su moto para seguir su camino, sería algo difícil de explicar en la base, pero gracias a las recompensas de las criaturas cazadas el podría permitirse el poder negociar con Najemda…

* * *

><p>En la base, ya se encontraba Najemda con una expresión seria en su rostro, su cabeza recostada en su brazo mecánico mientras observaba el folder con lainformación de la misión de Issei y de Akame, el pago estaba en regla, los parámetros también, de momento no había ningún elemento que comprometiera al ejército revolucionario en esa operación<p>

Todo lo que quedaba para discutir era la pequeña chica de cabello plateado que estaba en la habitación del chico de momento

-bien, primero debo decir, que estoy satisfecha con los resultados mostrados en tu primera misión Issei, esto me hace confirmar, que no me equivoque al reclutarte cuando te vi por primera vez-

-Gracias…Najemda…-

Ahora solo estaban ambos en la habitación de la peli platino ojo parchado quien pese a sus palabras, se le veía bastante seria

-sin embargo , no puedo dejar pasar el hecho de que trajeras a esta chica aca sin previo aviso…- decía esta cerrando los ojos -… como sabrás, no podemos tomar todas las misiones que nos manden, al menos no sin investigarlas previamente, muchos de los encargos que tratan de darnos, son trampas del imperio o de los ángeles y demonios para vulnerar nuestra posición, necesitamos hacer siempre un estudio de inteligencia, por que en el caso mas drástico, esa chica que está durmiendo en tu habitación, puede tener un rastreador, ¿sabes lo que eso significaría?-

-lo se…- respondia Issei con una voz tan firme como podía, pero cuando se trataba de la mujer que lo rescato, muchos soldados de peso podían verse intimidados por su mirada y tono de voz, y el no era la excepción -…pero se trataba de una Nekoshou que había asesinado a un aristócrata demoniaco, lo se por qué los guardias que Akame y yo neutralizamos tenían la marca del ejercito de Lilith, por lo que su historia era verídica, como dije, para hacerme responsable de esto, yo me encargare de asumir el costo monetario de la estancia de esa chica, con eso no debería haber problema…-

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio

-en parte tienes razón Issei…- ahora la mujer mostraba un rostro más condescendiente -… entiendo tus razones para actuar como actuaste, pero tienes que entender, que es primordial en nuestro trabajo endurecer nuestro corazón, no solo al momento de matar, aun eres nuevo en esto, pero en este mundo, tenemos que lidiar con la realidad de no poder salvar a muchos, en muchos casos como paso con Kuoh, no poder salvar si no a uno, y eso es a veces mucho llegado al caso… no puedes protegerlos a todos, ten en cuenta eso…-

El chico se mantuvo en silencio un rato, con la cara baja

-se que no puedo salvar a todo el mundo, pero al menos, quiero proteger a las personas que pueda proteger, usted me rescato cuando estuve a punto de morir y es algo que valoro en verdad, esa chica, la hermana de Shirone lo dio todo para protegerla, para mantenerla a salvo, tenía que ayudarla, no podía dejar morir a esa niña a manos de esos bastardos-

Se hizo otro silencio en el lugar, la peli platino suspiro

-bueno, eso es cierto, y en base a que has respondido con lo que se te impuso, aprobare esto esta vez, tu veras como te encargas de la chica mientras su hermana aparece, esto podría tomar meses, ¿incluso años sabes?-

Issei sonrió pasándose el dedo pulgar por su nariz como símbolo de confianza

-bueno, no queda de otra entonces, me hare responsable de ella…-dijo el castaño con un deje de confianza, y de nervios

_¿Cómo se supone que te harás cargo de esa niña compañero?_

-algo se me ira ocurriendo mientras la marcha…- contesto el castaño a su dragón interior, habiendo zanjado eso, la peli platino se levantó de su asiento y poso la mano en el hombro del chico

-Issei, muchas veces nos moveremos independientemente del ejército revolucionario, cuando tengamos el suficiente poder militar, tendremos que movernos por nuestra propia cuenta, por que no siempre tendremos labores por parte del ejército, tendremos que labrarnos una identidad por nuestra cuenta, así podrás abarcar más gente como deseas hacerlo-

El chico se mantuvo pensativo ante esas palabras

-¿poder militar?...-

-un ejército se mide por sus recursos belicos, hombres armados, artillería de carga, artillería aérea, etcétera, pero para movernos como nos movemos nosotros, nuestro poder militar estaría basado simplemente en miembros de combate activo, así como lo son tu y Akame…- la mujer le dedico una sonrisa al chico -… ¿para ti no es un misterio que somos mercenarios o si?

-si lo se, me hice a la idea hace un tiempo…- contestaba este sin mayor contemplación del caso

-bien, es cierto, somos asesinos a sueldo, nos pagan y nosotros ejecutamos por quienes nos paguen, obviamente manteniendo la moral de saber que nuestro trabajo conlleva el factor, de que estamos acabando con un mal en el mundo…- la mujer miraba ahora a la ventana, hacia el horizonte -…pasara un tiempo, pero puedo asegurar, que te harás muy fuerte, sin pensarlo has comenzado a labrarte un nombre y esto llevara beneficios y consecuencias, espero que estés listo para ello a su tiempo…-

-si, lo estaré…-

Con eso la peli platino se separó levemente de el, luego le dedico una sonrisa un tanto divertida

-¿sabes? Te estás haciendo alguien bastante recio, incluso podrías llegar a ser hasta atractivo….-

Obviamente Issei se puso rojo a tope, cosa que puso a reír a su mentora -… pero ya tendremos tiempo para estas cosas chico bonito, si la Nekomata no viene por su hermana pronto, tendremos que hacer algo con ella, como sabes aquí no hay ningún elemento inútil-

El castaño asintió, no le gustaba la idea de poner a una niña tan pequeña bajo esas circunstancias, pero el había visto en el pasado, como algunos brillantes soldados que se quejaban de su labor, fueron ejecutados en el lugar, el tenía claro que algo así tendría que pasar

-entiendo, ¿tengo que entrenarla como Akame hizo conmigo?...-

-de hecho no, esa chica es una Nekoshou, una criatura de índole felina, tratándose de eso, tengo a una buena amiga que puede darle una preparación de ese tipo…-

El castaño abrió sus ojos como platos

-¿tenemos Nekomatas en el ejército?...- Najemda se rio a carcajada limpia

-no para nada, es la primera vez que me entero de esta clase de criaturas, pero si tengo a alguien con un estilo bastante felino, ella nos puede ayudar, de hecho la habia llamado para que me hiciera unos favores, esto es una divertida coincidencia…-

-bien, entonces, la dejare a su recaudo en el caso en el que su hermana no aparezca…-

-bien, entonces puedes retirarte, te recomiendo que hables con Shirone sobre lo que acabamos de hablar, entre más rápido entienda su posición mejor-

-entendido…- Issei ya se habia preparado para salir, pero entonces el entorno de momento se sintió pesado, una enorme amenaza estaba a su espalda

-ah cierto, lo olvidaba…- la voz de Najemda estaba cargada de cierta molestia que hizo temblar la columna del chico -… me alegra que pensaras en soluciones rápidas para llegar al objetivo lo mas rápido, pero yo le dije a Akame que mientras ustedes no tuvieran mínimo 15 años, no les dejaría tocar un solo vehículo, y al parecer tu te pasaste esa orden por donde no brilla la luz del sol…y eso me molesta…-

El castaño comenzo a retroceder asustado

-no, jefa en serio… era una situación y …-

En la base, hasta los lugares mas recónditos, se escucharon los gritos del castaño ante la "cariñosa" reprimenda física de su mentora por desobedecer la orden estricta que ella le había dado a Akame…-

* * *

><p>El tiempo estaba avanzando, la guerra no habia bajado su ritmo durante tanto tiempo, si bien habia una "pausa" por así decirlo por el debilitamiento de los cuatro ejércitos, las escaramuzas y batallas entre bandos que tenían rencores personales jamás disminuyo, así mismo algunas ciudades prosperaron por la guerra<p>

Kuoh cumplía su cuarto aniversario como una capital de los demonios, su progreso había sido evidente, como lo había dicho el mismísimo Sirzech Lucifer, la ciudad estaría resguardada por el mismo por el hecho de que la encargada de la zona seria su hermana menor, así mismo con el tiempo también la hermana menor de Serafall Leviathan, otra de los grandes Maous, la ciudad gracias a esto, creció a paso agigantado , escuelas especiales y edificios de considerable impacto a nivel nacional habían crecido en ese sector, una auge económico de proporciones bestiales, los ciudadanos estaban contentos

Por eso mismo era peligroso

Sirzech Lucifer lo sabía, acababa de reunir a dos elementos sociales críticos del inframundo en un solo punto, si bien la defensa de la ciudad era sólida, un ataque masivo de fuese cualquiera de los ángeles, o en su caso mas drástico de "la reina de hielo" del imperio humano, pondría en peligro la vida de su hermana, mas con las festividades del inframundo aproximándose, en especial el torneo de combate que solía realizarse en honor a las grandes batallas luchadas a lo largo de los siglos, eventos que se utilizaba principalmente para encontrar fuerza militar considerable para reclutar

RIas Gremory entendía eso, ella tenía su nobleza en crecimiento, a lo largo de su infancia, encontró personajes interesantes que unió a su familia, en este momento ella disponía de su reina, su caballero y de dos alfiles, aun tenia bastante cupo, pero el poder de ellos y la forma en la que se articulaban era algo que le daba seguridad, pero no la suficiente para la clase de situaciones que su hermano estaba planteando

Por eso cuando el le informo que le enviaría a alguien para protegerla, ella sintió intriga y curiosidad, ¿Qué clase de elemento enviaría su hermano?

-Buchou…- el caballero de Rias Gremory, un chico de cabello rubio estaba preparado y en guardia, era uno de los elementos mas prometedores entre los jóvenes demonios

-bien, entonces que pase…- los cuatro miembros de la realeza de Rias Gremory miraban a la puerta, y curiosamente, quien estaba al otro lado de ella, era la esposa de su hermano y reina de el, Grayfia Lucifuge

-¡¿Grayfia Onee sama?!-

-buenas tardes, Rias Ojou sama- la peli platino hizo una leve reverencia, cosa que hizo que la peli roja se levantara de su asiento y se acercara a ella

-¡Grayfia Onee sama, ¿Qué está haciendo aca? ¿es usted la persona a la que envió mi hermano para unirse a nosotros?...-

La mujer asintió

-¿pero cómo? Si Onee sama ya es la reina de mi hermano…- la peli platino le dedico una sonrisa a la líder del clan Gremory posando su mano en su hombro

-más que para unirme a usted Ojou sama, estoy aca para darle una importante lección-

Rias estaba confundida por esas palabras, al igual que la nobleza de ella

-¿una lección?...-

Tan pronto ella dijo eso, la peli platino la abrazo delicadamente, entonces Rias sintió como si algo le estuviese punzando en la Nuca, para ser más preciso una aguja, cuando la sintió, lo que estaba abrazándola ya no era la reina de su hermano, era una chica de cabello naranja ocre y ojos del mismo tono, sobre su cabeza llevaba unos auriculares y vestía como una colegiala de otro lugar, puesto que su chaleco era negro con una falda de color ocre

-si, una leccion, no se fie de las apariencias Rias Gremory, dos milímetros que hunda esta aguja en este punto y usted morirá al instante-

Sin decir nada más, la peli naranja se separó de la peli roja pasando a la sala con una sonrisa triunfal ante el gesto aterrorizado y molesto de todos

-¡maldita, ¿Quién eres?!...- preguntaba molesto el caballero de Rias Gremory, ante esto la chica simplemente se sentó en uno de los sofás con los brazos sobre el descanso de estos, posando un gesto despreocupado

-¡¿yo?! Me llamo Chelsea un placer, refuerzo contratado por Sirzech Lucifer para trabajar para la señorita Rias Gremory…- la chica ahora miraba a la líder de casa -…disculpa esa entrada, pero tienes que entender, que este es mi perfil, mi especialidad es esa, asesinato bajo discreción…-

La peli roja paso de su gesto complicado a uno mas sereno, no se esperaba esa clase de entrada, retomando su temple se sentó en su cómoda silla

-no me agrada esa clase de presentaciones, pero te envió mi hermano y tengo que respetar eso…- sin decir mucho mas, la peli roja sacaba una ficha de ajedrez, una torre –entonces, supongo que aceptaras convertirte en parte de mi equipo…-

La peli naranja asintió, pero a su vez, puso un rostro mas serio

-si, así es, pero lamento informarte que no puedo convertirme en un demonio, trabajare por fuera de tu realeza- todo el mundo miro confundida a la chica

-¿Por qué no quieres convertirte en demonio?...- ante eso la chica simplemente solto unas risitas

-no es que no quiera convertirme en demonio, pero si lo hago, esto me rechazara y perderé mi utilidad-

Diciendo eso, la peli naranja alzo una caja de lo que eran al parecer, una serie de hilos, maquillajes y demás

-disculpa…- esta vez quien tomaba la palabra, era una chica de cabello dorado hasta la cintura y ojos verdes, la curandera del equipo -…¿Qué es eso?...

-¿esto?...- decía jocosamente la peli naranja -… es mi Teigu, Phantasmagora, Gaea Foundation, como pueden ver, me da la habilidad de tomar la apariencia física completa de una persona-

Todo el mundo se quedó estático

-¿una usuaria de Teigu? Es la primera vez que alguien así trabaja para un ángel o un demonio…- ahora hablaba Akeno Himejima, mano derecha de Rias Gremory

-supongo que si, como ustedes saben, las Teigu solo responden a humanos, no mamadas como humanos reencarnados en demonios ni nada de ese índole como aquí mi compañero poseedor del Sword Birth y la portadora del Twilight Healling-

Todo el mundo puso una expresión seria de nuevo

-así que nos has estudiado…-

-así es, mi trabajo es protegerlos y servirles a ustedes, su poder de combate es alto, pero están carente de experiencia en cosas tan drásticas como el asesinato, por eso fue que su majestad me contrato, no puedo volverme un demonio, pero puedes considerarme alguien útil para ti, mi Teigu me permitirá volar maquillando alas de demonio sobre mi…-

Todo el mundo estaba molesto, esa chica de ahí, se veia tan relajada y prepotente, pero como ella había mostrado, tenía un potencial gigantesco, así mismo como una de las 46 Teigu, las armas diseñadas para combatir precisamente contra ellos

-bien, Onii sama tendrá sus razones para esto, bienvenida al grupo…-

* * *

><p>Durante el tiempo trascurrido, los cuatro ejércitos fue aumentando su fuerza de nuevo, elementos como los demonios jóvenes, las futuras promesas de la guerra, solo eran uno de tantos nuevos factores que estaban avivando el conflicto, nadie se quedaba atrás, ni si quiera el ejército revolucionario, ni si quiera Hyodo Issei<p>

Desde el momento en el que el entro al ejército revolucionario, solo tenía en mente una cosa, venganza, durante tanto tiempo, solo había estado trabajando reuniendo los recursos para llevarla a cabo

Poder, el lo tenía, durante cuatro años estuvo entrenando no solo con Akame, si no con los miembros del ejército revolucionario que el fue conociendo, su Sacred Gear era una herramienta que el aprendió a usar, ahora el se podía llamar a si mismo Sekiryuutei con libertad

Entre misiones y misiones, algunas terminaron revelando la identidad de más miembros del ejército revolucionario, el tenía la buena fortuna de que su rostro aun fuese un misterio, no así mismo su enorme reputación como fuerza militar conocida por todo el mundo

Durante aquellos cuatro años, había reunido lo que necesitaba, poder, dinero, gente, tenía un renombre, y todo eso se resumió en una sola cosa

Su propia facción

Era como se lo había dicho Najemda, el fuera de los deberes impuestos por el ejército revolucionario, no sería nada más que un mercenario, su objetivo personal, asesinar a Rias Gremory y a su hermano mayor, pero sin un buen impulso, el ejército no movería un pulgar para ayudarlo

-Issei, es hora…-

-entiendo…-

Por lo cual, el crearía esa oportunidad, ahora independiente del ejército, tenía su propio grupo, y tenían unas cuantas misiones que cumplir, después de todo su base necesitaba recursos, alimentar a un grupo tan particular era una tarea algo complicada

Por lo que el chico de ahora 17 años, vestido con una gabardina negra, camisa roja, pantalones negros y debajo de esta ropa, una serie de protecciones tipo armadura, caminaba imponente por el pasillo, para llegar al punto de reunión, al abrir la puerta, su equipo lo estaba esperando

-ya te estabas demorando mucho chico…-

El que le hablaba era un sujeto en sus 18 a 19 años, con un cabello verde con un flequillo cubriendo su rostro, vestía un abrigo verde abultado y sus manos eran cubiertas por unos guantes de detalle curioso, después de todo, una Teigu no tenía una apariencia común

-si lo se, me quede dormido… gracias por recordármelo Lubbock-

-buenas tardes Issei san…-

Ahora quien lo saludaba, era una chica de cabello morado y vestimenta estilo china de color lila, su rostro permanentemente tranquilo era cubierto por unas gafas y ensombrecido por una cicatriz en su mejilla, atrás de ella, unas tijeras casi tan grande como ellas estaban apoyadas contra la pared

-hola Sheele…- el chico se quedó mirando babeando la figura de la bella chica que podía fácilmente tener 20 años o menos

-Issei kun, recuerda lo que tenemos pendiente para mañana…- ahora quien se aparecía atrás de el, era un hombre de poco menos de treinta años, era enorme y de enorme masa muscular y curioso copete alargado sobre su jovial rostro

-ehhhh entendido Aniki…- decía el chico rascándose la mejilla, Bullat era un gran sujeto, pero no era un misterio para nadie que el tenia tendencias homosexuales, mas con su joven líder

Ahora el chico se sentaba en el asiento principal del lugar observando a sus compañeros, una de ellos no demoro en sentarse encima de el de manera muy cariñosa

-Hola Issei, chico travieso, ¿Qué hacías tanto tiempo solo en tu habitación? Pequeño pervertido…- una chica de cabello dorado y ojos del mismo color se acomodaba cariñosamente contra el, ella no vestía más que un top negro ceñido destacando asi su voluptuoso pecho y unas pantis de color negro en juego con unos pantalones tipo cowboy sujetos por su Teigu

-no… na… nada de eso Leone san…- decía el chico babeando mientras su mano trataba de acercarse disimuladamente a los enormes pechos de su compañera, esta no paso desapercibido este gesto relamiéndose

-oh, tratándose de ti no me molestaría Issei kun…- decía la chica mordiéndole la oreja

-¡grrrrrrrr, no es justo!- lloraba el peli verde a cantaros -…¡¿Por qué ninguna chica se porta así conmigo?!- la rubia le dedicaba una sonrisa de suficiencia a su compañero

-porque eres un idiota…-

Antes de que pudiesen continuar con su divertido juego, una mano había sujetado la bufanda de la rubia y la había arrojado varios metros de la silla

-Issei senpai, usted no va a cambiar ¿nunca no es así?- quien se acercaba ahora era el miembro más joven del grupo, no aparentaba tener más de 14 años la pequeña chica de cabello plateado y ojos color avellana, vestida con un traje chino de diseño similar al de la portadora de las tijeras gigantes, solo que ella le añadia pantalones de kenpo a su indumentaria

-discúlpame Shirone…- decía el chico rascándose la cabeza -…simplemente soy débil…- la peli platino suspiraba en resignacion

-bueno, tratándose de Issei senpai, no esta tan mal, ¿pero por qué tiene que ser con ella?...- decía la peli platino acercándose a la rubia quien se acercaba a ella con una apariencia distinta, ahora de su cabello rubio, crecían unas orejas de gato, parte de los rasgos fasciales de ella se habían hecho mas estrechos, garras ahora era lo que habían en vez de manos y una cola de león aparecía de la cintura de la peli rubia-

-¿quieres pelea niña? Recuerda quien te entreno…- decía esta enojada por interrumpir su momento cariñoso con su compañero, a lo cual la peli platino también dejo crecer sus orejas de gato y cola

-ven aca anciana, te estoy esperando….-

-gggrrrrrrrrrr-

-ya basta ambas…- quien hablaba con su típica voz monótona, era la asesina de ojos rojos, en cuatro años, su apariencia no había cambiado mucho, mas allá de que su figura se pronunció, pero como tal, su esencia seguía siendo la misma

-gggrrrrrr hummm-

Ambas felinas miraban a lados contrarios con brazos cruzados, ante la vista el castaño simplemente sonrió, era un grupo bastante particular el que el había estado reuniendo a lo largo de tanto tiempo, todos ellos tan únicos como iguales entre si

-bien chicos…- comenzaba el castaño con una sonrisa -… ya saben cuál es nuestro trabajo, esta vez, es infiltración, en la capital…- todo el mundo asintió -… Akame, Bulat, Sheele, como ustedes tienen carteles de se busca, prefiero que nos hagan cobertura en el más drástico de los casos

-entendido…- respondieron los tres al unisono

-bien, uno de los objetivos, es asesinar a un sujeto del ejército, se le conoce como capitán Ogre y es un sujeto que ha inculpado de varios asesinatos a gente inocente, a cambio de soborno de los verdaderos culpables, como pueden ver, es una tarea que fácilmente uno de nosotros puede cumplir sin problemas, el otro objetivo, es una familia de aristócratas, nuestras fuentes me han informado que esta gente tiene como pasatiempo invitar gente del campo a su hogar para torturarlos como fuente de entretenimiento, su familia está compuesta por tres miembros, todos deben morir, al igual que los guardias de seguridad-

-entendido, la forma en la que nos organizaremos es….-

No hacía mucho más de un mes, su grupo había quedado consolidado, sin embargo esa misión era de especial interés para Issei, el capitán Ogre, era un conocido del sujeto que desato el apocalipsis en su pueblo, y el estaba preparado para sacarle la información necesario, mediante los medios necesarios, cuatro años lo habían templado de manera contundente

-bien, demostremos de que esta hecho Night Raid-

-¡si!-

Todo el mundo alzo las manos entusiasmados, todos ellos, asesinos consagrados, desde el más viejo de ellos, hasta la más chica de ellos, todos ellos listos para la llamada del destino, lo que no esperaban, era la clase de sorpresas que les deparaban ambas operaciones planeadas, después de todo, no solo los miembros de Night Raid se movían en contra del ejercito del imperio, entre ellas, el mismo Clan Gremory al que el pensaba darle caza pronto

**final capitulo 2**

bueno, fue un tanto largo asi como un tanto corto (incoherencia) en varios aspectos, obviamente por que estos se explicaracon conforme avance la trama, explicando varios vacios argumentales que se entenderan asi en su momento

es un tanto complicado hacer capitulos cortos para un fic asi, asi que no esperen que la actualizacion sea muy rapida, a menos de que yo me de un tiempo extra para trabajar en esto, pero en pocas ocasiones ocurrira esto

me parecio interesante la idea de mezclar los grupos asi fuese en un solo miembro, le dara cierto toque a la trama, espero que sea de su agrado

sin nada mas que decir, se despide bustercall escritor en traje de paño, hasta la otra


	3. una invitacion

**la guerra de las tres grandes facciones jamas termino, humanos entraron en conflicto al enterarse de la verdad sobre estos seres y el mundo esta golpeado por este hecho, los vestigios de una batalla cruel hizo que un joven entrara en el ejercito revolucionario en busca de su redención, esta es la historia de la Venganza de Hyodo Issei contra los ángeles y demonios y el mismo imperio humano**

**crossover High****school DXD -Akame ga Kill**

**ni la una ni la otra me pertenece, ni sus personajes y... esto ya es repetitivo, basicamente soy tan original como un refrito de one direction, eso lo resume todo**

**FireAkai15: pues personajes ire metiendo poco a poco, asi que por eso no meti a Raynare de primerazo, y gracias, me alegra saber que el trabajo de uno es bien recibido y entretenido**

**Erendir: sip, si apareceran, pero habra una discrepancia interesante, puesto que hay una guerra establecida, ¿como reaccionaran los distintos grupos de la brigada del Caos original? y principalmente, ¿quienes seran sus miembros?**

**Kuroko: je, lo estare pensando, y ni sera tan complicado, digo, esto es DXD el harem es algo que tiene que haber, incluso con las de Akame ga Kill, y pues lo del cross lo explique en las notas de autor del primer cap**

**BrianGamerPro: de hecho, tengo algo especial preparado para Mine, en lo personal su estilo de personaje, tipica Tsundere ya me la pela un tanto, pero debo decir, que ella tiene mas estilo que el promedio, por lo que ¿por que solo ponerla y ya? hay que darle sabor a la cosa**

**Roy5: si, sufre compañero, metere Yaoi muajajajajajajajajajaja, neeee ni enfermo que estuviese, y gracias, de hecho, de eso se trata Akame ga Kill, chicas lindas desollando y partiendo miembros a diestra y siniestra (en parte) asi que si, esto es para ti socio**

**Rayhachibi: je, gracias, de hecho, el combinar a los dos equipos fue un plus, pero digamos una cosa ¿solo estan mezclados estos dos? chan chan chan channnnn**

**Issei´s blood trail**

**capitulo 3: una invitacion**

Los grupos se habían dividido en dos, Lubba, Leonne y Shirone habían ido en dirección a acabar con la vida de los aristócratas que se dedicaban a secuestrar gente del campo para torturarlos, era una tarea a la que Issei personalmente le hubiese gustado asistir personalmente, pero el tenía otra labor

El Capitán Ogre

Inteligencia de la revolución había evidenciado que el tuvo contactos directos con el capitán Ubiquitous en su tiempo, de hecho fue gracias a este que algunos de los que Vivian en Kuoh hubiesen salido de la ciudad antes del asalto

_Mi papa estará ocupado en cosas de la mudanza_

Había la ligera esperanza de que Seryu hubiese estado fuera del lugar antes del asalto, y eso era algo que el tenía que averiguar con el corrupto sujeto…

…eso, y tenía que cortarle la cabeza…

Más allá de los personal, negocios son negocios, y al mujer que los contrato no se prostituyo para pagarles para tener como resultado una crisis emocional personal

El chico hacia bastante tiempo no pisaba la entrada de la capital del imperio humano, a unos cientos de kilómetros nada mas de su antiguo hogar, era una sensación escalofriante el saber que dos ciudades enemigas estaban tan cerca, era obvio que ello no demoraría en generar un conflicto militar bastante drástico

-buenos días…-

Sin poner mayor detalle sobre eso, el chico pasaba por la entrada, simplemente vestido con un abrigo viejo de color marrón, camisa negra y jean, lo mas básico del mundo, indumentaria del típico cazador de fortunas, eso ayudaría con su perfil, el tenía que agradecer que su reputación estaba con Night Raid y como el mismo Sekyriuutei, no como Hyodo Issei, de ser así, el no podría andar tan campante por la capital sin que la guardia del lugar no lo estuviese atacando con todo lo que tuviesen

La capital nunca cambiaba, desde la primera operación que hizo el chico, hasta la operación actual, la ciudad seguía con su mismo modelo urbano, no era para menos, se consideraba la ciudad principal del imperio humano como la cima del urbanismo, una ciudad perfectamente organizada en torno a su gobernación, por lo cual las calles eran amplias y bien distribuidas, siempre moviéndose por un comercio ambulante organizado en el lugar, los centros residenciales estaban mas cerca a los elementos gubernamentales que a la periferia de lugar entre otros tantos detalles que hacían que el movimiento de favelas y demás, fuese casi nulo

Claro que ayudaba que quien viviese en el borde de la ciudad era víctima directa de los ataques armados de las otras facciones

El trabajo de Issei se movería en simples pasos, hacerse pasar por caza recompensas, hablar con el capitán para unirse al ejército, ser rechazado por el capitán para unirse al ejército y finalmente enviarlo con el Caronte

Más que ser una misión de infiltración, era una misión en la que el no podía darse a conocer, su identidad oculta era su mejor arma, por lo que para ese trabajo, no podía llevar ni su Claymore, ni mostrar su boosted gear, únicamente podría usar sus habilidades si era un caso de vida o muerte, pero por ahora nada, pero el estaba seguro que no necesitaría nada de eso

Sus puños, su habilidad física, y su capacidad de manipulación de magia tendrían que ser suficiente para acabar con su tarea

Había llegado temprano a la ciudad, y si quería hacer contacto con esl capitán fuera de los barracones, tendría que esperar a que fuera de noche para que el fuese al bar que el solía frecuentar, por lo que para matar el aburrimiento, tenía pensado esperarlo ahí

Lo que no esperaba era la interesante procesión que estaba en procedimiento en ese momento, su objetivo principal estaba terriblemente cerca de el

* * *

><p>En el palacio real del imperio humano, cuna del supremo emperador y regidor de la máxima fortaleza de la humanidad, se encontraban varios comandantes de los ejércitos aledaños, todos ellos con experiencia en el campo de batalla a tal grado que eran competencia directa para los demonios de las clases mas altas, y en la cima de toda la corte, sobre un trono de oro, un chiquillo que no aparentaba tener mas de diez años, el descendiente directo del emperador<p>

-mi señor, sigo creyendo que esto es mala idea…-

La corte estaba reunida por una razón, un invitado indeseable había aparecido en la capital

-en parte es cierto pero…- el chiquillo era fuertemente interrogado por sus subalternos, y el estaba nervioso al tratar de responderles, la razón era simple, la idea no había sido de el, si no del hombre a su derecha…

-caballeros…- hablaba este con voz ronca y profunda, un hombre obeso de cabello largo y gris, la vejez bastante acomodada se evidenciaba en su rostro el cual demostraba a cualquier persona con razon, que el era un sujeto de insaciable codicia y lujuria -…ciertamente el que hayamos accedido a esta reunión es un asunto delicado, pero debemos recordar, que la heredera del Clan Gremory es la señora de la ciudad que está a poca distancia de la de nosotros, tenemos que llevar este tema con mucho cuidado porque si el conflicto de los diablos con nosotros se acentúa, lo mas probable es que las fuerzas directas de Lilith vengan mediante un portal a ese punto, si es así, nuestros refuerzos no llegarían a tiempo a respaldar nuestras fuerzas…-

El chico suspiraba de alivio, el primer ministro era un hombre en el que el depositaba ciegamente su confianza

Grato error por parte de el, pero la gente comienza pecando por la ignorancia

Los generales observaban con molestia al ministro, no era ningún misterio para ellos, que el sacro emperador era bastante joven para tomar el trono, y las decisiones que tomaba, realmente las tomaba el avaricioso sujeto respaldado por la estupidez del chiquillo

-señor, sigo diciendo que es una mala idea, nuestra fuerza militar puede disipar un ataque sorpresa, incluso si se trata de la fuerza conjunta de los cuatro Maous, por lo que…-

-¡Silencio!...- gritaba el chico tratando de mostrar autoridad -… es cierto, pero quiero evitar la mayor cantidad de bajas innecesarias en batalla, y para ellos, debemos responder a la solicitud de la señorita Gremory…-

Los sujetos obviamente sabían que eso iba para mal

-¡y si alguien dice algo mas en mi contra, no importa su rango, lo mandare a ejecutar ¿entendido?!-

Los generales se tragaron sus quejas y asintieron, eran marionetas del primer ministro al igual que ese chico

-bien, en ese caso, doy esta reunión por concluida, sugiero que se retiren caballeros…-

Sin mas todos los generales se retiraron del lugar, dejando solos al chico y a su mano derecha, tan pronto retumbo el eco de la puerta cerrándose, el chico soltó un suspiro en alivio

-sabe primer ministro, esto es sumamente difícil, no se si estoy haciendo las cosas bien…- el chico se mostraba cansado ante la confrontación, cosa que el anciano ser simplemente dejaba pasar mordiendo un poco modesto trozo de carne y mascándolo sin cerrar la boca

-no se preocupe su majestad, usted esta tomando las decisiones de un soberano de gran sabiduría…-

El chico sonreía ante esas palabras

-…supongo que si es así, es gracias a usted… ¿puedo preguntar a que es que viene la heredera del Clan Gremory? A mí también me disgusta su presencia en este lugar…-

El anciano sujeto se acariciaba la barba

-es algo sobre un evento social que tendrá lugar en Kuoh en un mes mas o menos, viene a entregarnos una invitación para que asistamos…-

-¿un evento social?...- preguntaba el chico algo intrigado

-cada cierto tiempo, Sirzech Lucifer organiza torneos de combate y supervivencia en los cuales pueden participar cualquier idiota, sea miembro de una facción enemiga, mercenario o lo que sea, normalmente los premios son dinero o demás, pero parece que esta vez esta estudiando a los competidores para completar el sequito personal de su hermana… no es mala idea usar a los campeones del torneo para estas cosas, son lo mejor entre lo mejor…-

El chico posaba su mano en su mentón pensativo

-es una estrategia interesante la de reunir poder militar así… entonces lo mejor sería aceptar su invitación, una tregua amistosa entre los humanos y los demonios podría beneficiarnos mas adelante…-

-no es mala idea su majestad…-

-bien, en caso de aceptar ir a Kuoh a ver el torneo, sugiero que llevemos a un guardia de re nombre para evitar cualquier ocurrencia que tengan los demonios…-

Durante un rato ambos se mantuvieron en silencio

-llamare a la general Esdeath para que nos acompañe, estará gustosa de ver enemigos potenciales a cuales torturar…- el chico se sorprendió ante la sugerencia

-¿pero la general Esdeath no esta ocupada yendo a destruir a las fuerzas del Cadre de Grigory Kokabiel?...- el anciano sonreía maliciosamente

-el torneo se llevara a cabo en un mes, no creo que a esa mujer le tome mas de ese tiempo borrar a todos los ángeles caídos que se encuentre…-

-si es así, entonces será hablar con la señorita Gremory- ambos se quedaron esperando en silencio a la llegada de la procesión de la señora de la ciudad de Kuoh

* * *

><p>-esto es incómodo…-<p>

Decía la líder de la casa Gremory, por sugerencia de su hermano, ella tenía que entrar a la capital del imperio humano de una manera donde se pudiese percibir su llegada, esto, con el objetivo de ver que ella iba en son de paz, no por que fuese así realmente, si no porque el poder militar humano era considerable, y parte de este podría ser útil a los demonios, de hecho, el premio del torneo de supervivencia, consistiría en eso, una jugosa bonificación monetaria, algún tesoro de calibre, y lo mas importante, la posibilidad de unirse a su realeza, obviamente todo dentro del margen de opinión de ella

-supongo que si Buchou, pero lo mejor es seguir la corriente…-

Respondía la sacerdotisa del rayo, la procesión consistía en varios carros de seguridad, y entre ellos una carroza donde iban todos los miembros actuales del Clan Gremory, todo a la vista de los curiosos ciudadanos quienes se acercaban a presenciar la gran belleza de aquellas mujeres que conformaban la realeza de la hermana de uno de los Maous

-Dios santo, que belleza…-

Obviamente eso estaba dando resultados, como diablos, era tarea de ellos tentar a los humanos para pactar con ellos, cosa que no era difícil al verse influenciados por las bellezas de las mujeres, y las mujeres del pueblo encantadas por la presencia de kiba Yuuto, si era así, ella sería bienvenida, aun siendo una potencial amenaza

Pero no todo el mundo los observaba maravillados, mas alla de las personas que los consideraban hostiles por naturaleza, había una persona que observaba a la princesa de la destrucción carmesí con ojos inyectados de sangre

Y ella lo sintió

Por lo que mirando disimuladamente, pudo ver a un chico de cabello castaño y ojos de igual color observándola fijamente, su mirada pese al sentimiento asesino que emanaba, se mantenía calma, simplemente seria, el chico simplemente estaba con sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, contemplándola directamente a sus ojos azules

Rias Gremory era una persona de la mas alta cuna del inframundo, por lo que jamás había sido visto con tanta intensidad, con tanto sentimiento de odio en su contra

Y eso le pareció divertido

Ella consiente de que sería una provocación, le dedico una sonrisa seductora al chico misterioso, ella se encontraba nerviosa al ser enfrentada de esa manera, pero al mismo tiempo le intrigaba, ese chico tenía sentimientos fuertes contra ella, a diferencia de todo el mundo que la conocía, por que la idolatraban, ¿Qué cosas tendría ese chico en contra de ella? Le parecía interesante tratar de averiguarlo, y de hecho lo haría

-Chelsea, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?...

Decía la peli roja viendo como el chico dejaba de observarla y se retiraba a continuar por su camino

-nada mas diga usted Buchou, y yo obedeceré…-

Decía la chica haciendo una leve avenía mientras cerraba los ojos

-bueno, veras…-

* * *

><p>Fuera de la vista de todo el mundo, como había dicho anteriormente el emperador, una avanzada de guerra se estaba dando en ese momento, Kokabiel siempre fue un guerrero de fuerte temple, había tenido el poder suficiente para darse a golpes con los ángeles, y con Dios mismo y haber salido aireado del tema<p>

La guerra era su placer, y por ende agradecía su situación actual, su misión de momento, defender una de las ciudades de su raza la cual se veia amenazada por una avanzada humana

El comúnmente no le hacía gracia defender puebluchos de segunda, ni mucho menos enfrentarse a seres inferiores como los humanos, para el, no habían humanos dignos de combate, todos morían fácilmente ante sus gigantescas lanzas de luz

Por lo que aburrido, observaba a su objetivo, desde las murallas de su ciudad, un ejército de no más de cien humanos, de estos, solo destacaba tres, un hombre que se evidenciaba que era un veterano de guerra, aun con el temple para luchar, un chiquillo de cabello rubio en una especie de peinado tipo hongo, y un sujeto que se notaba que era mas bestia que persona, todos vestido con gabardinas de cuero, señal de las mundialmente reconocidas, "tres bestias" la fuerza primaria principal, del humano mas fuerte conocido hasta la fecha

-así que tengo el honor de encontrarme con la renombrada General Esdeath-

Una mujer de cabello que llegaba hasta sus rodillas y ojos azules zafiro y belleza de diosa, vestida con un traje de general de índole femenino bastante ceñido a su cuerpo, dejando ver el tatuaje en su escote se paraba imponente frente a sus fuerzas

-igualmente Ángel Caido Kokabiel, tu presencia se impone por si misma…- decía la mujer con una sonrisa burlona, una sonrisa que no podría venir normalmente cuando la batalla era de cien humanos contra mil ángeles caídos

-tienes una reputación interesante, una humana cuya belleza solo puede ser comparada con su poder… y su sadismo…-

La mujer posaba su mano en su cintura desafiante

-igualmente, tu horrible cara y mal gusto de la moda te presede, no pareces ser tan poderoso como dicen las historias…-

El caído se ofendió ante esas palabras

-valientes palabras para una humana insignificante que va a morir…-

Sin decir mas, el caído extendió sus alas desafiante, y con sus manos preparo una lanza de luz que fue ganando tamaño hasta que ya era tan grande como un edificio de tres pisos, el cual apuntaba amenazadoramente contra la mujer-

El ejército de la mujer preparo su armamento, y así mismo las tres bestias prepararon sus Teigu para pelear, la mujer no se movía de su lugar

-vamos a ver quién de los dos va a morir, te aseguro que tu te demoraras lo tuyo en hacerlo, por que yo suelo divertirme un rato antes de acabar…-

Y empezaba la batalla

* * *

><p>Como lo había planeado, Issei se quedó durante largo rato en el bar, pensando cuidadosamente su ruta de acción, ¿Qué hacia Rias Gremory tan campante en ese lugar? Porque estaba ahí, y lo más crudo del asunto, ¿Qué era esa mirada que le dedico? Ella percibió el odio de el de manera obvia, eso lo supo el, y ella le contesto de manera desafiante, casi diciéndole "si tienes algo contra mi, ven y dímelo en la cara"<p>

Eso lo enfermaba, estuvo tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos

Pero si el atacaba en ese momento con todo lo que tenía, tendría que enfrentarse no solamente a la realeza de ella, si no también a los guardias de la ciudad, eso era mucho incluso para el, y el hecho de que ella anduviera por el lugar sin protección alguna, era porque alguna especie de campo debía tener esa carroza

Aun ahogándose en su rabia, tendría que esperar un poco más, al menos algo positivo había salido de todo eso, ahora el sabia quienes pertenecían al sequito de ella, información que no tenía hasta ahora

No solo Rias moriría, si no también todos ellos, y el se aseguraría que sufriesen antes de eso

PPPAAFFFFFF

Entonces, el ruido de la entrada del bar, le llamo la atención, su objetivo había llegado, Issei agrio el gesto al ver que ese sujeto, tenía una apariencia bastante similar a la del bastardo que mato a sus padres hace ya tanto tiempo, a excepción de la enorme cicatriz que había cerrado la cuenca de su ojo izquierdo

Durante un tiempo el chico simplemente se mantuvo oculto, cubriendo su rostro con una capucha, no podía dejar que nadie lo viese, así que siendo moderado, siguió bebiendo, estando al tanto de como el corrupto ser celebraba con otros sujetos su último triunfo

-¡jajajajaja supongo que estarán contentos señores!...-

La noche avanzaba y por ende los tragos también, ahora el capitán estaba un tanto liberado por el efecto del alcohol

-no tiene idea Ogre sama, esa bastarda creía que me cerrarían el negocio simplemente por su palabra…-

-tranquilos señores, siempre que me paguen bien, estarán seguros de que sus "secretos" seguirán como tal, como secretos…-

Y seguían riendo…

Issei recordaba la información obtenida, el Capitán Ogre era un de los líderes de la fuerza militar de la ciudad, bajo su mando, numerosos sobornos se habían dado, inculpando a la gente que buscaba incriminar a sus "beneficiarios" , por culpa de el, muchos inocentes habían sido fusilados simplemente por reclamar lo que era justo, esa noche, terminaría eso, después de averiguar la verdad sobre la noche de la masacre en Kuoh

Finalmente había caído la media noche, la gente que había acompañado al capitán, ya se había retirado, ahora solo estaba el, quien pese a la ingesta masiva de alcohol, no se veía particularmente afectado, eso no importaba, por lo que levantándose de la silla, Issei hizo el primer contacto

-buenas noches, Capitan Ogre…- dijo el mostrando su rostro levemente bajo su disfraz, el sujeto lo miro con cierto aburrimiento

-¿Qué quieres chico?...- pregunto mas que por duda, como por aburrimiento, cosa que permitió al castaño continuar

-hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar con usted…- decía el chico con una sonrisa amable y ojos cerrados

-aja, dime que es…- respondía el capitán fastidiado

-hablarlo aca, podría traernos problemas de mas…-

Aburrido pero también algo intrigado, el capitán se levantó de su asiento, siguiendo al chico, para el, ese mocoso parecía ser mas un soplón que cualquier otra cosa, no tenía apariencia de ser un sujeto peligroso, por lo que decidió no darle importancia, al hecho de que ahora ambos estaban en un de los pocos callejones no iluminados de la ciudad

-muy bien mocoso, creo que aca estará bien, escupe de una vez de lo que quieres hablar…-

Sin más ceremonia, Issei se volteo para confrontar al sujeto que lo veía con brazos cruzados, la semejanza con el otro sujeto lo inquietaba, pero el estaba listo desde hacía mucho tiempo para enemigos así

-vera, mi nombre es Hyodo Issei…- decía el chico esbozando una sonrisa satisfactoria -… soy un sobreviviente de la masacre que hubo en Kuoh hace cuatro años…-

Las alarmas del capitán se activaron, si ese chico le estaba hablando sobre ese incidente precisamente a él, era por que algo estaba mal

-… y busco algunas respuestas…-

El sujeto sonrió maliciosamente

-¿respuestas sobre qué? Lo que sucedió esa noche en esa ciudad fue que los demonios entraron a la ciudad y arrasaron con lo que estaba entre sus objetivos, si quieres saber cómo intervine, simplemente saque a unos cuantos pobres diablos del lugar antes de que empezará la masacre-

El castaño estrecho sus ojos levemente

-si fue así, ¿usted sabia sobre lo que iba a ocurrir? Sabía que los demonios se infiltrarían en la ciudad esa noche…-

El militar sonrió enfermizamente

-si fuese así, ¿Qué pasaría?...-

-de hecho, nada relevante en realidad…- contestaba el castaño de manera bastante relajada -… solo me interesa saber, ¿Dónde está la hija del capitán Ubiquitous? Estoy seguro que ese bastardo no dejaría morir a su hija en esa ocasión…-

El capitán miro al chico con seriedad, el sabia sobre el autor intelectual de esa operación y sobre su familia

-anda por ahí, se unió al ejercito del imperio poco después de la muerte de su padre… búscala por ti mismo, no soy objetos perdidos…- el capitán sin importarle nada, simplemente giro, para retirarse

-está bien, la buscare por mi propia cuenta, pero antes…- de repente la temperatura del lugar se elevó, en la espalda del capitán hacia un extraño calor y la calle brillaba de manera extraña, por lo que girando, se encontró al castaño quien tenía su puño derecho brillando por el fuego y un aro perimetral en torno a el que ardía en el suelo levemente

-…tengo que terminar mi trabajo…-

_El castaño estaba en la sala principal del ejército revolucionario ojeando unos tomos y pergaminos antiguos, todos ellos sobre movimiento, concentración de energía y manejo de chakras_

_-Rayos, todo esto es bastante complicado, no tengo la energía para hacer nada de esto…-_

_Desde que había terminado su primera misión, se sintió presionado a aprender sobre la magia, era cierto lo que Decía Ddraig, el podía potenciar cualquier ataque, pero el ataque que había hecho con su espada desperdiciaba esa energía que llevaba trabajo reunir con tiempo, por lo que necesitaba un ataque que no desperdiciara tanto poder, y que el pudiese activar sin su Boosted Gear, la magia era la solución_

_Pero el problema es que mediante lo que el había estudiado, su circuito mágico era más pobre que la favela del pueblo más pequeño del mundo_

_Con su circuito mágico pasarían diez años antes de que un solo ataque saliese bien, y con el poder necesario, y eso era algo desaprovecharle, al parecer la magia solo era para criaturas míticas o humanos dotados de este talento desde que nacían_

_-¿Issei senpai?...- el chico salió de su tren de pensamientos al ver a la pequeña Shirone acercándose a el_

_-ah, hola Shirone…- decía el castaño sonriente, viendo detenidamente a la chica -… interesante conjunto de ropa el que traes…-_

_La chica llevaba en ese momento un vestido de índole Chino de color gris con unos pantalones de kenpo de color negro, la chica se sonrojo ante la observación_

_-Leonne me recomendó que llevara ropa para entrenar en batalla y… el vestido es regalo de Sheele senpai…- decía la chica un tanto nerviosa_

_-ya veo… te sienta de maravilla…-_

_El rubor en las mejillas de la peli blanca se acentuaba_

_-… si usted lo dice senpai, entonces estoy de acuerdo…- antes de continuar la chica vio con detalle lo que el castaño estaba estudiando -…¿tratando de aprender magia?...-_

_El castaño asintió_

_-si, pero parece que mi circuito mágico es demasiado estrecho y pequeño para generar cualquier hechizo, así que no tiene caso…-_

_Se preparaba para cerrar libros y demás, cuando la chica puso su mano sobre la de el_

_-si senpai lo desea, puedo ayudarlo a ampliar su canal de energía mágica…-_

_El castaño se sorprendió ante eso_

_-¿puedes hacer eso?...-_

_La chica asintió_

_-mediante la manipulación de chakras del doujutsu, puedo abrir sus canales poco a poco, supongo que en unas semanas podrá generar hechizos de considerable nivel…- el castaño sonrió ampliamente_

_-bien, ¿entonces como comenzamos? ¿Qué tengo que hacer?...-_

_La nekomata se acercaba al chico por su espalda y posaba sus palmas sobre esta, rápidamente Issei comenzo a sentir un alivio en su ser, a la par de una sensación agradable se esparcía por todo su cuerpo_

_-usted solo tiene que permanecer quieto, será mi trabajo ampliar sus canales mágicos, tendremos que emplear parte de su tiempo para esto senpai…-_

_El chico asintió, quedándose en silencio con brazos apoyados en la mesa mientras la chica trabajaba su manejo de poder sobre el_

_-Gracias Shirone…-_

_El castaño no vio como el rojo se acentuaba en las mejillas de la peli blanca_

* * *

><p>-oh vaya…- decía el capitán intrigado ante la amenaza -… así que eres un mago…-<p>

El chico sonreía retadoramente

-mi control de magia aun es un asco pero…- recogiendo su puño para lanzarlo con toda su fuerza el chico canalizo el fuego en este centrándolo en un punto, para luego extenderlo con todo su poder…

¡HIKEN!

FFFRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFF

Un rayo de fuego atravesó el lugar chocando contra el corrupto capitán quien se cruzo de brazos para minimizar el impacto, pero el cañón era lo suficientemente fuerte para empujarlo con fuerza y estrellarlo hasta la pared, el camino del suelo había quedado incendiado ante el poder de fuego del chico quien se levantaba y suspiraba relajadamente

-digamos que no soy del todo malo…-

_El hecho de que hayas optado por aprender magia de fuego es algo que va acorde con tu naturaleza como dragón, hiciste una elección acertada_

El golpe del rayo de fuego había sido contundente, mas sin embargo incluso Issei sabía que su ataque no tendría lo suficiente para matar a ese sujeto, de ser así, no hubiesen contactado con Night Raid desde el principio, así que como lo esperaba

TTTRRROOOOMMMPPPPPP

De los escombros, se levantaba el capitán evidentemente molesto, con su brazo izquierdo calcinado y una mirada asesina en su único ojo bueno

-¡TU MALDITO MOCOSO!...-

El corrupto sujeto no podía mover su brazo izquierdo debido al fulminante daño recibido, sin embargo eso no le impedía tomar su espada con tu otro brazo, emanando un aura asesina contra su enemigo

-¡¿CREES QUE PUEDES ASESINARME?! ¡¿A MI?! ¡SOY EL CAPITAN OGRE, A MI NADIE ME JUZGA, YO SOY QUIEN JUZGA Y EJECUTA!-

Rápidamente el sujeto salto en dirección al chico, atacando con su espada con tal fuerza que logro quebrar el piso de esta de una sola blandida, Issei se había movido para esquivarlo, sabiendo que no contaba con sus armas a filo como su claymore, tendría que matar al capitán a golpes, quemándolo o robándole su espada para matarlo con la misma, opciones habían muchas, y su ataque preventivo había logrado dejar a su enemigo sin posibilidades

-¡QUEDATE QUIETO PARA QUE TE MATE INSECTO!...-

El sujeto manoteaba su enorme espada a todas direcciones donde veía al chico, sin embargo ningún ataque acertaba ante este quien se movía y bloqueaba hábilmente los torpes movimientos del herido sujeto

FIRE

SLLLSSSSS

Ahora otra herida hacia gemir de dolor al enorme sujeto quien viea en su pierna una quemadura del ancho de la punta de un dedo, al ver al mocoso que lo estaba hiriendo, vio como el le apuntaba con su mano haciendo el gesto de una pistola

-ya no hay caso Ogre, no puedes moverte con la quemadura de tu brazo y con esa herida en tu pierna no podrás moverte más…-

El chico comenzaba a cargar fuego en su mano, alumbrando esta siniestramente su rostro desde abajo

-… resígnate a morir…-

Sintiendo que una ira asesina lo dominaba, el sujeto se puso a temblar, agarrando su espada con enorme fuerza se preparaba para seguir pelando

¡RAAAAARRRRRRRR!

Dando un salto se abalanzo sobre Issei quien se preparaba para acertar un golpe seco al estómago de el, otro hiken a esa dirección seria suficiente para terminar el trabajo

FFFFFFFFFFFF

Mas sin embargo un brillo negro se puso entre el y entre el capitán, un brillo extraño que emanaba un aura rojiza, una tan impactante que lo cegó por un rato, pero al recuperar la vista y retroceder ante la inminente amenaza, el chico vio, como el cuerpo del capitán, había desaparecido de la cintura para arriba

Estaba muerto, no había duda

Ahora solo habían unas piernas que manchaban el suelo de sangre, Issei estaba estático, mas que la inminente amenaza de otro ataque sorpresa de ese tipo, era la clase de ataque que había hecho ese daño, el conocía gracias a su experiencia, una serie de elementos mágicos y demás que convertían lo que tocaban en polvo

Pero no se comparaban con lo acontecido en ese momento

De la parte superior del cuerpo del corrupto sujeto, no quedo ni las cenizas, había sido destruido hasta las moléculas, un ataque devastador que podía borrar a una persona por completo

-es bastante incomodo cuando no entienden que no les queda ninguna opción, un león que pelea herido no es más que un lamento a punto de extinguirse…-

Rápidamente el castaño giro sobre si mismo para defender su espalda, preparado para otro ataque de esa índole, más sin embargo ningún ataque llego, en cambio, lo que venía desde el otro lado del callejón, con un caminar grácil, elegante y refinado, el castaño se estaba congelando al ver quien se estaba acercando

-…pero bueno, está en la naturaleza de esta clase de criaturas morir gruñendo como la clase de bestias que son…-

Ojos azules penetrantes lo confrontaban, a la par que su cabello rojo batía al viento casi armónicamente, su cuerpo estructural era algo que estaba atontando al castaño, más cuando estaba cubierto nada mas con un extraño uniforme de escuela que parecía diseñado únicamente para alimentar la perversión de los corazones mas lujuriosos… como el suyo

Finalmente ambos estaban frente a frente, a una distancia de confrontación

El castaño sudaba frio en ese momento, no porque la considerara una amenaza, si no porque ella misma estaba ahí, aparentemente sola, confrontándolo con una sonrisa seductora y una presencia enfermiza llena de confianza y algo de clase

-Rias Gremory…-

Murmuro el castaño con una voz tan helida como podía hacerla, sin escatimar en el odio que dejaba salir, era un momento crudo para el, uno de sus máximos objetivos estaba ahí, burlándose de el prácticamente

-oh vaya…- dijo la peli roja cruzándose de brazos, sonriendo con confianza e incluso con cierta satisfacción ante los gestos del chico -… así que realmente sientes hostilidad contra mi, una bastante grande como para ser una simple coincidencia…-

El castaño rápidamente preparo su puño de fuego para atacar, más sin embargo Rias Gremory seguía quieta en su lugar, sonriendo

-por razones obvias, sabes que soy Rias Gremory, ¿puedo preguntar tu nombre?...-

-¿Por qué se supone que debería decirte mi nombre?...-

-simple cortesía y modales para empezar…-

El castaño chasqueo su lengua, el no era tan obvio para caer en la trampa, pudiese que Rias Gremory estuviese sola a la vista, pero seguramente alguna garantía de seguridad le permitía aparecerse ante el tan campante, por lo que su vista cazaba rápidamente todo movimiento que hubiese entre las sombras, en las terrazas y demás

-si buscas a mis guardianes, arriba de ti hay una…-

El Castaño rápidamente subió su mirada al cielo, para ver justo sobre el, a una mujer de cabello negro vestida con ropa de sacerdotisa de templo, con la mano alzada al aire, preparando un ataque en caso de cualquier caso

Issei se sentía presionado ante la visión que lo inundaba, más cuando esa imponente figura volando, tenía una expresión lasciva en su rostro

-en caso de que puedas hacer algo, aquí mi Reina ya habrá calcinado tu cuerpo, y en caso de que tu poder exceda mis expectativas, al menos entre ambas compraremos el tiempo para llamar a la seguridad a este lugar…-

Issei estaba tenso, pero al menos ahora sabía que la peli roja lo estaba confrontando mostrándose a si misma, no parecía ser una persona que preparara ataques sorpresas por lo que , ahora sabía que eso que acabo con el capitán Ogre, no acabaría con el…-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres…?- preguntaba el castaño aun a la defensiva

-antes de hablar, me gustaría que te "apagaras" una conversación civilizada no debería llevarse mientras levantas tu puño amenazadoramente en mi contra…-

El castaño se resistía a bajar su contra ataque, pero en cierta manera, era mejor hacerlo, era cierto, estaba en una posición bastante desventajosa, ahora el se paraba firmemente para enfrentarla, apagando su puño

-bien, ahora responde mi pregunta-

La peli roja se recostó contra la pared viendo al chico con esa misma sonrisa seductora y casi cariñosa que tanto lo estaba enfermando

-no es un misterio para mi que me odias, ¿puedo preguntar por que?...- el castaño se mantenía vigilando a la peli roja con gran alerta ¿eso era una especie de juego?

-tengo mis razones…-

-han de ser bastante fuertes para tener el valor de enfrentarme, de no esconder tu odio como lo hiciste durante todo el tiempo que esperaste a este humano…-

Issei rápidamente se puso alerta

-¿me has estado siguiendo todo este tiempo?...-

-digamos que me causaste curiosidad desde que te vi en el desfile, mi instinto dice que eres alguien interesante joven humano…-

El castaño suspiro pesadamente, la situación era delicada, pero al parecer no estaba tan en peligro como el pensaba, o no al menos desde una perspectiva que amenazara su vida esa noche

-¿Qué asuntos tienes conmigo Rias Gremory? Me parece curioso ver que uno de los demonios más importantes del inframundo este tan interesada en un humano como para vigilarme desde esta tarde…-

La peli roja se sorprendió un tanto ante la franca pregunta del chico, no porque fuese directa, si no porque el parecía estar tenso y nervioso hace un instante, pero incluso así, podía manejarse a si mismo para pensar con cabeza fría, era un chico que estaba acostumbrado a estar en situaciones de vida y muerte y aun así, pensar con cabeza fría

-simplemente me intrigaste, un joven caza recompensas con alto nivel de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque tu nivel mágico es el de un mago en entrenamiento, un desarrollo bastante curioso para un humano, sin embargo, puedo asegurar que en un futuro próximo serias un guerrero de gran renombre, una joya bastante rara en este gran y vacío mundo…-

El castaño rápidamente se dio cuenta que esto era una lucha de voluntades

-gracias por el halago, pero una simple intriga no es suficiente para que cases a un humano como lo has hecho conmigo, escupe, ¿Qué asuntos tienes conmigo? ¿Qué te parece tan interesante en un humano que quiere ver tu cabeza en el asta de una plaza?-

La peli roja cerró sus ojos en satisfacción, como si poco le importara el odio del chico

-es simple…- dijo ella llevando su mano al bolsillo de su falda…- en un mes se realizara un torneo de combate y supervivencia organizado por mi hermano, Sirzech Lucifer, y me gustaría invitarte a este ya que veo que tienes un enorme potencial…-

El castaño estrecho su mirada molesto

-¿realmente crees que me entusiasma la idea de participar en tu pequeño circo?...- la peli roja rio levemente

-el premio es una considerable cantidad de dinero, considerable para un solo individuo, un tesoro de alguna clase, aun estamos decidiendo que otro premio damos, y el otro premio pues… lo veras a su tiempo… digamos que es un deseo que yo misma me encargare de que te sea concedido…-

El castaño se quedó en silencio durante un instante

-¿y si quiero como premio tu cabeza? Por ser el ganador…-

Un rayo bajaba justo para incinerar al chico, aunque Issei sabiendo que su enemigo estaba en el aire, jamás dejo de seguir sus movimientos, una de las tantas enseñanzas marcadas en su carne gracias a Akame, por lo que materializando el fuego de su mano, desvió con magia el rayo que iba a su cabeza hacia otro extremo

En ningún momento, ni Issei , ni Rias Gremory perdieron contacto de su mirada fija

Al parecer ninguno de los dos estaba realmente inmutado ante el ataque sorpresa de la sacerdotisa del rayo, la tensión de la situación no daba para eso

-¿mi cabeza eh?...- dijo la peli roja con una sonrisa retadora -…se puede discutir…-

El castaño ahora observaba como la peli roja de su bolsillo sacaba una invitación, al susodicho torneo al parecer

-ten, con esto evitaras tener que pasar por las preinscripciones y preliminares que se hace antes de pasar, eres un concursante que viene directamente por mi invitación…-

El castaño se quedó viendo la invitación de la peli roja

-¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero ir a tu torneo?...-

La peli roja sonrió con tal malicia y pulcritud, que era extraño para el chico

-pensé que dirías algo así…- decía la peli roja con un enorme deje de confianza -… por lo que puedo ver, perteneces a uno de esos grupos rebeldes que pelean por los vulnerados por el pueblo, así que te diré esto, si no vienes y respondes a mi invitación…

Asesinare a cada uno de los habitantes humanos en la ciudad de Kuoh…-

El ambiente se helo completamente en ese instante, casi parecía irreal lo que había dicho Rias Gremory, pero no, su sonrisa, su confianza, no había errores en lo que ella había dicho

-¿realmente eres capaz de cometer tal monstruosidad?-

Pregunto el castaño totalmente asqueado ante la maldad de la mujer frente a el, definitivamente ella era un demonio, esta ante la pregunta, alzo su mano, de esta, brotaba una energía negra y roja la cual Issei reconoció como la energía que había destruido el cuerpo del capitán Ogre

-soy un demonio, está en mi naturaleza satisfacer mis deseos mediante cualquier medio, y yo te quiero en mi torneo, si no vienes, te prometo que matare a cada humano en Kuoh sin misericordia alguna…-

-¡Tu hija de perra!...-

Issei estaba enojado, y preparándose para pelear en serio, para invocar su Sacred Gear

-tus quejas contra mi, déjalas cuando seas el vencedor sobre los demás competidores de mi torneo, antes de eso no me interesa oírte…- sin mas la peli roja hizo hincapié en el movimiento de su brazo, dando al chico el ultimátum de que recibiese la invitación

Amargamente el castaño le rapo la invitación, confrontándola con evidente ira en sus ojos

-eres un buen chico…- decía la peli roja satisfecha -…como dije, triunfa sobre todos y te permitiré tener lo que desees tener, escuchar tus quejas, y satisfacer cualquier deseo tuyo, aprovecha esta oportunidad, los deseos que concedemos los deseos solo están limitados por la barrera de la vida y la muerte, del resto, todo es posible…-

Sin más, la peli roja se volteaba para irse del lugar satisfecho, su objetivo había sido cumplido

-… aun así, es una lástima…- dijo ella alejándose -… me hubiese gustado saber el nombre joven que sería mi campeón…-

-Hyodo Issei…-

La peli roja se detuvo en seco, volteando a ver sutilmente al castaño a la distancia quien tenía su puño extendido en desafío

-grábatelo en lo más profundo de tu mente Rias Gremory, porque es el nombre de aquel que tomara tu cabeza y la izara en la plaza pública como la abominación que eres…-

La peli roja sonrió gustosa

-cázame… si es que me buscas, créeme estaré esperando eso…-

_Pero creeme Hyodo Issei, cada paso que des tras de mi puede que no te lleve a dónde quieres si no a donde yo quiero_

Ahora tanto la peli roja como su reina, se habían retirado de ese lugar, dejando solo al chico y al cadáver del capitán corrupto, Issei tampoco demoro en irse, el objetivo había sido cumplido, Ogre estaba muerto, sus compañeros no demorarían en terminar la parte de la misión de ellos, así que todo había terminado esa noche para el

Ahora solo le quedaba decidir que hacer, seguir a la provocación de la zorra de cabello rojo y participar como su invitado personal, o dejarlo ser y esperar que ella no hablara en serio cuando amenazó con matar a todos los humanos en Kuoh

Era una larga noche para pensar

* * *

><p>Durante el trascurso de ese dia, muchos eventos se habían dado en todos los lugares del mundo, uno de los mas explosivos se habían dado en un campo de batalla, una confrontación entre humanos y ángeles caídos<p>

El lugar estaba lleno de cadáveres, unos humanos, y muchos otros de las criaturas aladas

-vaya, así que esto es lo mas que pueden hacer…-

Algunos soldados humanos ya simplemente comían en el lugar, sin inmutarse ante tantos cadáveres cercenados con ojos abiertos, sin entender que paso, algunos cortados o aplastados, otros tantos empalados por estalactitas de hielo

-¿se supone que este es el cadre mas salvaje de Grigory?...-

La general Esdeath estaba sentada imponentemente, con sus "tres bestias sagradas" atrás de ella guardándola como siempre, y a sus pies, el líder de esa sección de los ángeles caídos, totalmente aprisionado de brazos y piernas en una horrible prisión de hielo que había perforado lo más profundo de sus huesos

-las historias contaban que este gusano era el guerrero más temido de la sección de los ángeles caídos, realmente estaba emocionada por conocerlo…-

El ángel caído prácticamente no escuchaba nada, su mente estaba ida, ahora, el dignísimo ángel caído guerrero, estaba rebajado, a lamer las botas de la general victoriosa en combate, el era el único enemigo vivo junto a dos ángeles rasos que veían la escena aterrados, su poderoso líder, había sido dominado y humillado de la peor manera posible, el collar que esa mujer le había puesto en su cuello que lo unía a ella con una cadena que ella sujetaba en su mano, lo hacía parecer nada más que un perro, una marca de absoluta sumision

-¡me das asco…!-

Con total desprecio, la peli azul pateo el mentón del caído, haciendo que el quedara finalmente inconsciente, cuando su cabeza cayo de nuevo, ella se limitó a clavar el tacón de su bota en su frente, hundiéndolo haciendo sangrar su piel ,moviendo el pie rítmicamente sobre la herida, mientras ella se sonrojaba y esbozaba un gesto de satisfacción

-general, le sugiero que se detenga, si no quiere que el muera…-

El llamado de una de sus guardias le llamo la atención, era cierto, ella podía matarlo a el, pero eso no sería divertido

-estas en lo cierto…- dijo ella pateando de nuevo la cara del caído, levantándose de la silla donde estaba puso su mano en la prisión de hielo, deshaciéndola al instante, los brazos y piernas del caído habían desaparecido junto a este hielo, dejando solo un torso inconsciente, ahora la general miraba a los otros dos sobrevivientes

-llévense a este perdedor a Grigory, estoy seguro que ustedes tienen la tecnología para hacer que se recupere en pocos días…- dijo ella con una sonrisa -…si recupera el conocimiento, dígale que "la sucia humana" lo esta esperando para repetir esto, claro, si es que tiene el valor para confrontarme de nuevo…-

Aun envenenados con la ira, ambos ángeles tomaron a su líder, y escaparon del lugar, ante la vista despreocupada de la peli azul y su ejército

-¿es buena idea hacer eso general?- preguntaba uno de sus subalternos un tanto contrariado por la elección de ella

-no hay problema…- contesto ella con satisfacción -… si se acaba la guerra no podre disfrutar de esos pequeños placeres en mi vida, tales como probar mis nuevas técnicas de interrogatorio y tortura, así que si, ese tipo esta obsesionado con la guerra, con suerte lo volveré a ver con ganas de venganza….- contesto ella con una sonrisa

-¡GENERAL!...-

A lo lejos uno de los soldados encargados de las comunicaciones llegaba a ella corriendo, deteniéndose para saludarla

-General, el sacro emperador ha solicitado su presencia en el imperio lo más pronto posible…-

-oh, ya veo…- decía la peli azul un tanto intrigada -... soldado, ¿le dieron detalles sobre el por que de esta orden?...-

El sujeto trago saliva pesadamente, no era secreto para nadie que una palabra mal dicha ante esa mujer podía costar la vida

-no… no me dieron muchos detalles general, básicamente es un trabajo de guarda espaldas, al parecer el emperador fue invitado a un evento que se llevara a cabo tras los muros de Kuoh…

Hubo un rato de silencio

-entendido… procede a volver a tu puesto…-

-¡Hi! General…-

Y el soldado se retiraba corriendo como alma perseguida por el diablo, la peli azul puso su puño en su mentón, pensando detenidamente lo que había escuchado, no por que le pareciese mala idea, pero algo muy dentro de ella había estado surgiendo esos días, una duda, una pregunta sobre si misma, quizás en ese evento encontrase algunas respuestas

-en fin…- decía la mujer levantándose con una sonrisa triunfal -… me preparare para mi viaje, chicos, los dejo encargados a ustedes de que las tropas estén organizadas, hemos acabado con el avance de Kokabiel, pero aun hay algunas fuerzas rebeldes que pueden causar problemas…-

-Si, general…-

Asintieron los tres guardias de ellas con una avenía

-bien… me encargare de enviarles la recompensa por esta labor, se lo han ganado…-

Era hora, Esdeath no le tenia cariño alguno a la capital del imperio, y ella mejor que nadie era consciente del enorme caso de corrupción que se presentaba en el lugar, pero eso no le afectaba en lo mínimo, de hecho ella estaba satisfecha con como fueran las cosas siempre y cuando ella pudiese pelear, demostrar que era superior en todo sentido a sus oponentes y ver como la luz de sus ojos se iba perdiendo en un abismo de desesperanza

Además de eso, ella tenía una cierta afinidad con el primer ministro, entre ambos se ayudaban mutuamente, siendo que así fue que ella obtuvo su Teigu , la mas devastadoras de todas hasta la fecha, por lo que devolver el favor seria lo mínimo que podría hacer

* * *

><p>El castaño estaba pensativo sobre su mesa ya de nuevo en la base, la misión de asesinato de sus compañeros termino sin problemas<p>

Según ellos le informaron, un sobreviviente del calabozo de torturas de la familia les habia dicho que ellos fueron invitados a ese lugar y luego los drogaban con la comida para luego torturarlos, el pobre chico murió tosiendo sangre a borbotones

-Tatsumi, donde quieras que te encuentres, espero que puedas lograr lo que empezamos…-

Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de morir, probablemente haciendo alegoría a algún amigo que viajo con ellos pero no cayo en la trampa

No tenía tiempo para pensar en eso

_Ah si, ella entro al ejercito poco después de la muerte de su padre_

El castaño tenía una misión personal ahora también, encontrar a Seryu Ubiquitous, no sabía que había sido de ella durante los años que no se habían visto, pero quería saber que tan peligrosa o aprovechable era ahora, no solo eso, ella fue su primer amiga, era necesario aclarar algunas cosas

El solo quería verla

* * *

><p>Días más adelante, en la capital del imperio, una chica de cabello naranja entrenaba fuertemente, vestida con un Kimono golpeando los muñecos de practica con un inminente odio en sus ojos, las palmas de sus pies y sus nudillos estaban desgastados, pero eso no le importaba<p>

-Primero papa… luego el capitán Ogre…-

Hacía poco le había llegado la noticia sobre la muerte de su mentor, cosa que choco muy dentro de ella, más que todo por que los culpables del asesinato, habían sido miembros del ejercito revolucionario

-¡Night Raidd!-

Y con una fuerte patada, la chica había destruido la mitad superior de un tronco de árbol sobre el cual practicaba también, sudando y cansada

-Teniente Ubiquitous…- llegando a la puerta, un soldado del comité de información aparecía ante ella, la chica a penas le dedico una mirada aburrida -… se le ha solicitado para que haga parte de la caravana que va a escoltar al Emperador a la ciudad de Kuoh en unos días…-

La chica chasqueo la lengua, desde la noche que murieron todas las personas cercanas a ella en su infancia, ese lugar había perdido significado para ella

-entendido, hare los preparativos pronto…-

Y así, el soldado se retiraba, sus ojos verdes ahora se enfocaban en la ventana, mirando al paisaje, tenia muchas cosas que pensar, ella estaba en búsqueda de la justicia, la justicia que pregonaba su padre, un hombre rudo, pero imparcial y centrado, un ejemplo de persona, y también, estaba en busca de venganza contra los demonios, por causar la tragedia que acabo con la gente de la escuela, con sus vecinos...

Con su mejor amigo

Durante todo ese tiempo, la sonrisa de Issei seguía plasmada en su mente recordándole por que peleaba

-Koro… vámonos…-

Dijo la chica con total hostilidad en su voz, atrás de ella, apareciendo debajo de una mesa, una especie de perro de diseño de peluche caminaba obediente detrás de ella, moviendo la cola con entusiasmo

Ella caminaba por los pasillos mientras su mente se enfocaba en su misión personal

-en nombre de papa, en nombre de Issei….¡la justicia prevalecerá!...-

Sin saber que el asesino del mentor de ella, era el chico que tanto había marcado su infancia

* * *

><p>En la zona de residencia privada de Rias, ubicada en la escuela donde ella estudiaba, se encontraba la peli roja, confrontando a su hermano, en un círculo mágico holográfico, el satan de cabello rojo esbozando una sonrisa de suficiencia ante las palabras de su hermana<p>

-así que ya entregaste tu invitación personal…-

-así es…- contestaba ella tomando una taza de te -…encontré un prospecto interesante en mi paseo por el imperio, joven, guerrero, usuario de magia, en unos años podría ser un guerrero de considerable renombre-

-supongo, pero si fuese solo por eso cualquier soldado talentoso seria digno de ti…- decía el satan de cabello rojo jocosamente -… dime, ¿Qué tiene de particular este chico que tanto te llamo la atención?-

La peli roja sonrió

-que si se hizo así de fuerte tan joven, es porque tenía una razón, lo seguí, averigüe un poco, y su razón… es su odio contra mi…-

Lucifer estrecho levemente su mirada, pero dejo que su hermana siguiese

-…su odio contra mi es bastante fuerte, puedo decir que alguna razón de peso tendrá para eso, esa razón lo hizo fuerte, lo hizo despiadado, y eso me gusta, porque eso quiere decir que es una persona con enorme devoción hacia mi…- decía la peli roja posando la mano en su pecho

-¿así que el es tu candidato favorito?...-

-así es…observare su poder en el torneo, pero definitivamente tengo fe de que pueda ganar, así que estaré esperando, y si…-

La peli roja se puso el dedo corazón en su labio con una mirada desafiante y lasciva

-…Hyodo Issei será parte de mi sequito, ya lo decidí…-

Sirzech Lucifer pocas veces veia esa faceta en su hermana, pero cuando la veía, era por que ella había encontrado un tesoro invaluable, cada miembro de su sequito había sido digno de su entusiasta avaricia

-bien, entonces ire terminando los preparativos, Dile a Sona que prepare todo lo demás…-

-entendido…-

**final capitulo 3**

bien, cabe destacar dos cosas que muchos se estaran preguntando, o al menos, los que saben del tema

la primera

¿Tatsumi aparecera? (para los que no han visto akame ga kill, es el protagonista masculino de la serie) si, si aparecera, pero a su debido tiempo, seria grosero no poner a un personaje tan excelente como el en este fic

lo segundo, y eso si es como una critica personal mia

es que muchos de los fics (por no decir todos) donde Issei esta contra la casa Gremory, normalmente ponen a Rias y a su sequito como unos peleles de poca monta, osea si, malos, malosos y demas, pero ahi para la cosa, y uno se pregunta ¿realmente ese es el potencial de la lider de una de las casas mas importantes del inframundo?

por lo cual, en este fic, me puse un reto interesante, trazado por un comentario que hizo un lector de unos de mis fics (Mr NBA)

hacer a la Rias Gremory mas Badass y perra de todo fanfiction, ojo, desde la parte de la logica

si muchos piensan, en los fics en general e incluso en la novela, la presentan como la dama en apuro mas que como una prota femenina, cosa que es triste mas cuando se mostraba algo muy distinto en la primera temporada de la serie y de las novelas donde el perfil de ella como lider, estratega y demas, mostraba para ser mucho mas

por lo que si, si Issei es lider del grupo de revolucionarios mas peligroso de la rebelión humana, Rias Gremory es la lider de la familia de jovenes demonios con mas talento y poder, todo, sin salirse de los perfiles originales, espero que esta idea les atraiga

se despide de ustedes bustercall escritor en traje de paño, hasta la otra


	4. crueles coincidencias

**la guerra de las tres grandes facciones jamas termino, humanos entraron en conflicto al enterarse de la verdad sobre estos seres y el mundo esta golpeado por este hecho, los vestigios de una batalla cruel hizo que un joven entrara en el ejercito revolucionario en busca de su redención, esta es la historia de la Venganza de Hyodo Issei contra los ángeles y demonios y el mismo imperio humano**

**crossover High****school DXD -Akame ga Kill**

**ni la una ni la otra me pertenece, ni sus personajes y... esto ya es repetitivo, basicamente soy tan original como un refrito de one direction, eso lo resume todo**

**RIAS: es bueno verte de nuevo por aca preciosa, ya te extrañaba**

**FIREAKAI15: de hecho si, no seria DxD sin que Rias no le tuviese deseo a Issei, asi que si muajajajajajaja, y si, si aparecera, a su tiempo, pero aparecera**

**ERENDIR: no, no pondre lemon, hice una excepcion en del odio al amor, pero en este no creo hacerlo, no me gusta escribir esas cosas**

**CESAR66: muajajjajajajajajajajajajaja**

**XXGHOULXX: te equivocas mi hermano, no te eche limon en la herida, lo que hice fue echarte LEMON en la herida (Bazinga)**

**DRAGONSHADOW: jajajaja me lo considerare, me lo considerare**

**RAYHACHIBY: si, es cierto, tocaba hacerlo, es que Rias si uno lo piensa es un personaje que originalmente se mostraba de peso, una lastima que despues se convierta en damisela en apuro inutil sin su novio**

**REPTILIAN95: je, gracias compañero**

**ROY4: mi amigo, tu adiccion al crack me hace querer ser mejor escritor cada dia, va la cosa que ust se inventa unas muy buenas**

**BRIANGAMERPRO: pues ni es tan raro, pero no pegaba un personaje de la talla de ella con esa personalidad, pero bueno, agua al cantaro, no se puede hacer nada si no disfrutar, gracias por el apoyo mi hermano**

**Issei´s blood Trail**

**capitulo 4: crueles coincidencias**

En medio de la corte principal del imperio humano, frente al joven emperador Makoto y su muy sobre alimentado primer ministro, se presentaba orgullosa y arrogante la general más poderosa del impero, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro

-General Esdeath, tu victoria contra Kokabiel fue magnifica, me honrara recompensarte con 1000000 de monedas de oro…- decía el chico con enorme satisfacción, la peli azul se arrodillaba mientras llevaba una mano a su pecho

-muchas gracias…- decía esta con solemnidad -… enviare mi recompensa a mis soldados que se quedaron cubriendo el asedio en ese lugar…-

Mientras tanto el primer ministro miraba la escena gustoso

_A la general Esdeath no le interesa la política, ni volverse una autoridad, pelear y subyugar al enemigo es todo para ella… mientras yo pueda manejar a este mocoso, dejare que ella haga lo que le plazca, ambos ganamos, esa es mi verdadera carta de victoria_

_-_ahora que regrese a la capital, me encargare de asistir a su petición su majestad-

-me llena de júbilo escuchar eso general…- decía el chico para pasar a un gesto más pensativo -…me gustaría ofrecerle algo más que una recompensa monetaria, ¿hay algo que desee general?...-

La mujer no lo pensó mucho

-veamos… si le parece bien… me gustaría experimentar el amor…-

Todo el mundo quedo de piedra ante tal declaración, tras unos instantes, el emperador choco su puño en señal de alerta

-¡ya veo! ¡no tienes pareja a pesar de estar en edad de casarte!¡te mostrare algunos candidatos!..- el chico ahora mostraba al primer ministro con su mano -…¿Qué opinas del primer ministro?...-

El anciano regordete obviamente se puso pálido ante la propuesta

-aprecio la oferta, pero dudo que viva mucho con su elevada presión sanguínea…- contesto la general sin un ápice de sarcasmo en su voz, evidenciando lo jodidamente obvio

-¡que descortés!¡mi salud es inmejorable!..- dijo este fingiendo sentirse ofendido -… ¿Qué tipo de hombre está buscando general?

-tengo unos estándares muy específicos, no muchos encajan en el perfil, les presentare mis referencias por escrito…- dijo la mujer sonriendo socarronamente

-entiendo, entonces puede aprovechar este torneo al que fuimos invitados para contemplar a un futuro candidato, entre tanta gente fuerte puede que haya un candidato plausible a sus necesidades…- dijo el chico alegremente

-entonces me alegra poder escoltarlo su alteza…- dijo la mujer sonriendo ampliamente, aunque ella era bastante fría y cruel, ser sarcástica no estaba en su naturaleza, por mas extraño que se sintiera, todo lo que ella estaba diciendo era verdad, la dura y fría Reina de Hielo, quería conocer el amor

* * *

><p>Issei estaba pensativo sobre la situación en la que se encontraba, Rias Gremory estaba jugando con el en una competencia donde el no podía hacer mucho para oponerse a ella, ahora, el estaba amenazado de asistir a un evento del inframundo tipo torneo, si no asistía, todos los habitantes humanos en Kuoh morirían a sus manos, el no dudaba que ella tuviese la suficiente sangre fría para ejecutar su amenaza<p>

-¡vamos Issei!...-

De momento, el chico era consciente de su amenaza, el asistiría, por lo que agregarle energía extra al entrenamiento diario era indispensable, y de momento, el entrenamiento estaba de la mano del antiguo guerrero asesino del impero, Bullat, el agradable fortachón semi uke del grupo

-Hi, aniki…-

Ambos estaban enfrentándose como siempre solo con armas de entrenamiento, Issei con dos palos que sujetaba como dos espadas, y el grandote con una barra de dos metros

Ambos estaban jadeando, ambos entrenando sin camisa (para gusto de Bullat) pausando solo un momento para reunir de nuevo la energía suficiente para atacar con fuerza de nuevo, los demás miembros de Night Raid observaban el entrenamiento del chico mientras realizaban sus propias tareas diarias

-¡vamos Issei! Bullat es un tipo duro…- quien animaba de turno era la peli rubia del grupo, sentada encima de su compañero quien jadeaba mientras hacía flexiones con ella como peso extra

-¡joder, pero como pesas!...-

El peli verde rápidamente fue acreedor de un fuerte coscorrón el cual lo dejo fuera de juego en el piso, en el porche de la guarida, se encontraban sentadas dos miembros del grupo observando divertidas el entrenamiento del chico, el intercambio del choque de armas y de patadas entre ambos

-… ¿a quién le toca entrenar después con Issei senpai?...-

Preguntaba Shirone con su mirada indiferente, con una de sus mentoras al lado simplemente sonriendo sentada en pose de ceremonia

-creo que es a mi…- respondía Sheele con una sonrisa amable, para luego posar su dedo en su mentón en gesto meditativo -…¿pero me pregunto qué le puedo enseñar? Hace tiempo el es mas fuerte que yo…-

La risita de la peli morada no demoro en llegar ante este pensamiento, recordando con cariño como ella comenzo a asistir a Issei hacia algunos años, el chico pequeño y energético había crecido hasta ser un hombre bien formado, y ella estaba contenta con eso, incluso el verlo luchando con una sonrisa en su cara, siempre era algo que la hacía sentir bastante calidez en su interior

Shirone también observaba a su compañero, el chico que la rescato cuando era chica, con cierto pesar recordó que ella junto a Kuroka estaban escapando después de haber asesinado a su dueño, durante un tiempo la pequeña creyó que su hermana se había vuelto mentalmente inestable debido a la influencia de su poder, pero cuando Issei y Akame le contaron los detalles de lo que paso realmente cuando investigaron ambos por su cuenta, se dio cuenta, de que su hermana, actualmente una criminal reconocida en el mundo demoniaca, lo había hecho por mantenerla a salvo

Por esa misma razón acepto quedarse en Night Raid cuando su hermana no paso a recogerla, nunca la juzgo por eso, al contrario en parte creyó agradecerle eso, ya que con eso, ella buscaría un rumbo propio que darle a su vida, no lo vio así al inicio, pero conforme creció con el resto de sus compañeros, se dio cuenta, de que no estaba sola, y al igual que Issei, ella haría lo posible por protegerlos

Durante un tiempo, se sintió aterrada, pese a ser humanos, todos los miembros de Night Raid, desde el inicio, fueron monstruos para ella, todos tenían habilidades superiores de combate y no solo por el uso de sus Teigu, tal como se podía ver entre el magno entrenamiento de combate entre Issei y Bullat, se empeñó a si misma todo lo que pudo, y con el tiempo, los resultados fueron llegando

Al mismo tiempo con su crecimiento, llegaron las primeras recompensas de su entrenamiento, era fuerte, tal como ellos, o al menos eso consideraba ella, junto a las chicas del grupo, entreno para hacer rendir su poder físico, al igual que con Issei, le espero un entrenamiento de supervivencia y de combate, no había salido nada mal en esa parte

Pero ella era una Nekomata

Había habilidades que necesitaba desarrollar que Night Raid no le podía impulsar, por lo que empezó también a entrenar por su cuenta

Tras sus primeras misiones, logro lo suficiente en dinero y en información para encontrar pergaminos antiguos provenientes de las mismas enseñanzas de Budha, una fuente viable para crecer en Senjutsu y Youjutsu

Su entrenamiento sumado a su fuerza física superior había dado paso a habilidades que incluso la seguían impresionando hoy en día, muchas de ellas, aun en secreto para el grupo, solo Issei las conocía, por eso mismo, cuando el vio su nuevo poder explosivo, su dominio perfecto de la naturaleza, no pudo evitar ponerle nombre a su nuevo poder

"modo Hellcat"

Ella se sentía bastante bien con cada palabra de aliento que decía la persona que le permitió ser fuerte, por ende siempre quiso corresponderle como pudiese, y esta era la ocasión para hacerlo

-Sheele senpai…- decía la chica mirando a la peli morada con expectación -…quiero retomar el entrenamiento contigo…-

La peli morada se puso nerviosa agitando las manos

-….p…p…pero no tengo mucho mas que enseñar…- dijo esta alertada y apenada

-quiero ayudar a Issei senpai… debo entrar en ese torneo, y necesito ser fuerte para hacerlo…-

La peli morada se asombró ante esas palabras, ella era consciente de que Shirone era increíblemente fuerte y como Nekomata tenía habilidades superiores que ninguno de los miembros de Night Raid lograría obtener a lo largo de su vida, sin embargo, ella seguía entregándose a entrenar con ellos con total dedicación, quizás ese era el lazo más fuerte que tenían

-claro Shirone, no se que más pueda enseñarte, pero hare lo que pueda…- de hecho Sheele también estaba interesada en ayudar a Issei en el torneo, pero su rostro estaba estampado en los carteles de "se busca" pudiese que eso fuese un inconveniente -… pero cuando esto termine, ¿Qué te parece si compramos mas vestidos?...

La peli platino se sonrojo levemente, era cierto, ella le gustaba el conjunto de ropa que ella llevaba, aunque era bastante similar al de la peli morada, solo que el de ella llevaba un tono gris, y debajo de este, llevaba un pantalón de combate de kempo

-eso… estaría bien…- dijo la chica un tanto apenada -… Gracias Sheele senpai…-

* * *

><p>Cuando no había misiones en espera, era normal ver esa clase de convivencia en la guarida de Night Raid, una base construida debajo de un barranco para mantener el lugar oculto de la vista tanto de la capital como de Kuoh, y al mismo tiempo permitirles intervenir en ambos lugares con extrema rapidez<p>

Claro que el paisaje frondoso, el hecho de que en los alrededores hubiese excelente fauna y flora también era un plus

Un lugar agradable donde hacer todo el ruido del mundo y nadie se daría cuenta

-¡RRRROOOOWWWWRRRRRRR!-

Por lo tanto los únicos que tenían dolor de cabeza al escuchar el salvaje encuentro entre felinos, eran los miembros activos del grupo de Issei

Mas por que las peleas de entrenamiento entre Shirone y Leone siempre llevaban mas fuerza que las del resto

Choque de felinos como solían decir, la Leona dorada contra la Gata plateada

Y ambas, expertas oficialmente en combate de alto impacto

Nadie dormiría esa noche

-¡toma enana!-… evidentemente la peli rubia siendo explosiva siempre iba con colmillos sobresalientes de su boca y nariz apuntando peligrosamente a su objetivo, garras sobredimensionadas a su cuerpo atacaban a la peli platino quien simplemente esperaba el momento exacto para responder a la amenaza

Por lo cual, no era de sorprender que tan pronto la garra dorada estaba a centímetros de su rostro, la chica se corría hacia un lado, y con movimientos marciales, desviaba el enorme puño con su ante brazo, para girar sobre si misma y dar una patada en retroceso

Golpe que era eludido por la peli dorada también, para comenzar una ráfaga de golpes y contragolpes de alto impacto

Mientras tanto, igual que en la tarde, pero ya acompañados por Akame, todos observaban la pelea salvaje de ambas compañeras

-apuesto quinientos por Shirone…- murmuraba Lubba mascando grandes cantidades de rosetas de maíz

-no es mala apuesta, pero se le ve bastante entusiasmada a Leone, yo no descartaría que ella ganara…- Bullat se quedaba un tiempo en silencio -…apuesto 1000-

La cosa comenzaba a ponerse movida entre las apuestas, y entre la golpiza de ambas chicas

-je, yo no puedo apostar, es mi pequeña Shirone contra Onee san, se difícil decidir por una para mi…- decía Issei rascándose la cabeza ante la mirada inquisidora de sus compañeros para elevar la apuesta, ahora los tres hombres miraban con ojos brillantes a la peli morada y a Akame

-….apuesto 1000 por Shirone….-decía Akame secamente

-wow, nunca pensé ver a Akame en esto, cosas pasan todos los días, pero nada como esto…- decía Bullat intrigado ante el extraño comportamiento de Akame

-si es así…entonces yo apuesto 1000 también por Leone, así equilibraremos las cosas…- decía Sheele sonriendo ampliamente ante su movimiento

-joder…- farfullaba Lubba rascándose la cabeza -… eso quiere decir que tengo que subir 500, bueno- ahora el peli verde se levantaba energético -¡vamos Shirone, demuéstrale a esa anciana de que estas hecha!...-

Ojos dorados alumbraron focos fantasmagóricos al peli verde quien sintió una inminente amenaza contra su vida, aun cuando su verdugo estaba concentrado repeliendo a la peli platino

Todo el mundo reia mientras el curioso enfrentamiento de entrenamiento se llevaba a cabo, Issei observaba todo eso con una sonrisa relajada en su rostro, pensativo sobre todo, todos ellos eran asesinos de considerables habilidades, pero no por ello eran inmortales, durante mucho tiempo el vio a otros aliados caer en batalla y morir, y eso le inquietaba

Sus amigos

La muerte

Tan cercano a ella y sin embargo tan temeroso también, ¿Cuántas personas y criaturas el ya no había asesinado ya? Desde su primera misión con Akame, nada había cambiado, eliminarse a si mismo emocionalmente y acabar con sus enemigos, enemigos que el entendía, que si bien eran monstruos para el y para sus victimas

Tenían familia

Durante su crecimiento, el aprendió, que todo el mundo tenía su propia forma de ver el mundo, había gente que quería a los que el asesinaba, eran padres de alguien, hijos de alguien, hermanos o esposos de alguien, eso era parte natural de su labor, esa era parte natural de lo que tenía que enfrentar

Por eso mismo, al saber que su vieja amiga estaba viva, tenía que averiguar la verdad, ¿pero cómo se sentirían ambos ante eso? Issei había presenciado el asesinato del capitán y este mismo acabo con la vida de sus padres, ¿Qué versión conocería ella de todo eso?

Tenia mucho que pensar, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tendría que visitar un lugar que el definitivamente detestaba visitar

* * *

><p>Caída la media noche, sobre un pequeño pico saliente el castaño se encontraba visitando un pequeño lugar personal para el, dos piedras se elevaban en forma de lapida, dos piedras con los nombres de sus padres<p>

-joder…-

Suspiraba sentándose frente a ellos, mirándolos con cierta tristeza, esas tumbas, solo eran simbólicas, sus cuerpos fueron incinerados por el mismo en la noche que asediaron su ciudad, esto solo era un recuerdo de ellos, sus cuerpos ahora eran cenizas que se perdieron en algún lugar en la reconstrucción de la nueva Kuoh

-supongo que no he venido a visitarlos en mucho tiempo…- comenzaba el castaño un poco triste -…tengo mis razones, no me gusta venir a incomodarlos con mis problemas, con las cosas en las que pienso…-

La luna brillaba en el cielo y la brisa que corría por el lugar solo causaba que el castaño sintiese frio, aun así

-todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora, lo he hecho por proteger a mis amigos, es cierto que mi misión principal no es la mas noble, pero jamás dudaría en dejar esa labor de lado si es por el bienestar de todos ellos, pero no es así, todos nosotros tenemos una razón para pelear, y pelear conlleva asesinar, es lo que hacemos…-

Ahora recuerdos inundaban su mente mas fuertemente, los recuerdos antes de que todo su mundo cambiara

-…se que pelear lleva sus consecuencias, pero mierda, Seryu era mi mejor amiga, ¿Qué pensara de mi al saber que mate a su padre? Incluso les hice algo horrible a ustedes, pudieron no haber muerto cuando los cortaron, pero yo los inmole, pudieron seguir vivos y yo los mate…-

-Issei…-

El chico rápidamente se giró a mirar atrás de el, para encontrar a Sheele observándolo con ese rostro tan condescendiente que ella siempre esbozaba

-Sheele, ¿Qué haces aca?...-

Preguntaba el castaño un tanto avergonzado, ese lugar era un lugar que solo conocía el, un lugar que por las pocas veces que el visitaba, era privado y nadie más lo conocía

-te vi pensativo durante la noche, así que pensé en charlar contigo para saber que pasaba, por lo que te seguí cuando viniste aca y… ahora entiendo por que estabas tan distraído…-

Ambos volteaban a mirar a otro lado, era una situación terriblemente incómoda para los dos

-supongo que no lo puedo ocultar…- decía Issei de nuevo girando en dirección a las tumbas -…las primeras personas que yo mate, eran personas cercanas a mi mejor amiga, también corre la posibilidad de que haya matado a mis padres…- decía el castaño bastante melancólico -…hace poco me entere que ella sigue viva, y está en el ejército, probablemente buscando venganza al igual que yo….-

-Issei…-

La peli morada se acercaba temerosamente al chico, viendo como el seguía hablándole al aire

-…se que las personas que nosotros asesinamos, fueron importantes para alguien, quizás para ellos, nosotros somos villanos y seres despreciables, todo el mundo tiene un punto distinto de vista, pero nunca había considerado el ser observado de tal manera, por alguien cercana a mi, eso me hace pensar, ¿para quienes estamos luchando?...

El castaño suspiraba pesadamente

-…si bien trabajamos para quienes nos pagan, el asesinato siempre será en nombre del asesino, pero nunca prestamos atención a las consecuencias de este, mírame nada mas, ¡ es posible que haya asesinado a mis padres y todo haya sido mi propia culpa! ¡¿Cómo puedo mirarla a los ojos cuando fui responsable del asesinato de su papa?!-

Antes de continuar, un abrazo por su espalda lo saco de su tren de pensamiento, su mejilla estaba contra la mejilla de la peli morada

-Issei, no has hecho nada incorrecto hasta ahora…- comenzaba ella hablando con su típica voz cariñosa, pero por primera vez, esta denotaba tristeza -…no conozco mucho de tus detalles, pero por lo que me conto Najemda sama, tu solo hiciste lo posible por sobrevivir la noche en la que murieron tus padres, no podías hacer nada por ellos, pero ten en cuenta lo siguiente, así como tu mismo estas diciendo que todos somos importantes para alguien, ellos hubiesen deseado que tu siguieses vivo de cualquier manera….-

El chico abrió sus ojos como platos

-…tu sobreviviste gracias a Najemda, es cierto, pero ellos te defendieron ante todo, no importa nada mas, ellos estarían contentos de que tu sobreviviese esa noche, siendo así todo valio la pena, al menos eso creo que ellos pensarían…-

Lagrimas corrían por las mejillas del castaño, recordando como su madre se puso en medio de la espada y el

-tu no tienes la culpa de nada…- la peli morada reclino su mirada al lado -… mis padres fueron asesinados por unos criminales que buscaban venganza por que había matado a un miembro de ellos, un sujeto que iba a asesinar a mi única amiga por terminar con el…-

Issei se recogió un poco para mirar a la mujer a sus ojos, esta desviaba la mirada avergonzada

-tu no eres el único que perdió a sus padres por estas disputas sin sentido, al menos tu, no tuviste la culpa de su asesinato, como yo si la tuve, no dejes que eso cargue contigo como una cruz Issei, son cosas que no se podían evitar, nuestras decisiones tienen consecuencias, pero el que no las tomemos tienen repercusiones aun peores, lo que importa es que estamos aquí y ahora, luchando por nuestros sueños…-

Issei se quedó un tiempo en silencio, no podía deshacerse de la culpa que sentía por lo que podía pasar con Seryu y lo que paso con sus padres, pero era cierto, a veces era difícil recordarlo, el tomar una decisión lleva consecuencias, pero el no tomarlas, tiene consecuencias mucho peores, no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa, aquellas decisiones que el tomo en su momento, le permitieron estar rodeado de personas, como la chica que estaba frente a el

Una mujer en sus veinte años, cariñosa, torpe, pero de corazón noble, esa esa Sheele, una miembro de Night Raid y una valiosa amiga, siempre dispuesta a aconsejar a sus compañeros con su cariño

-supongo que tienes razón, a veces lo olvido…-

La peli morada se sonrojaba un tanto ante la sonrisa del chico, pero eso solo la ayudaba a entender, que nada era mejor que estar en el lugar donde estaba

-has crecido mucho Issei…-

El chico fue atraído por esas palabras, Sheele lo miraba con una sonrisa demasiado cariñosa

-te recuerdo desde que eras ese niño pequeño, durante estos años, creciste no solo físicamente, si no como persona, has hecho mucho por ayudar a los tuyos, te preocupas por todos nosotros y en mi caso, me diste un lugar al que pertenecer, nunca podre agradecerte lo suficiente por esto-

El castaño estaba asombrado y confundido por eso, la peli morada paso su mano por su cabeza, recogiendo su cabello sobre su oreja

-nunca fui buena haciendo nada, siempre fui muy torpe, y la gente me discrimino por eso, incluso perdí a mi única amiga al asesinar a su ex novio, para lo único que era buena, era para asesinar gente, y eso me preocupaba, aunque lo hiciese por buenas razones, pero tu, cuando estuve contigo y los demás, me di cuenta que podía hacer otras cosas, como darte ánimos en este momento, gracias a eso, se que puedo ser mas que una simple máquina de matar, puedo ser alguien para alguien mas, y eso te lo agradeceré toda mi vida-

Antes de que el chico pudiese entender más, una mano se posaba en su mejilla, secando sus lágrimas

-gracias por darme una razón valiosa para vivir…-

Sin mas, la peli morada se acercaba al chico, y sellaba un beso con el, el castaño obviamente anonadado al sentir los labios de la peli morada en el, moviéndose un tanto torpemente, pero con tal cariño que parecía quemar su ser completamente

Al separarse, Issei estaba rojo como un tomate, Sheele estaba aún mas sonrojada

-Sheele, eso es…-

-b…b…bueno, es… es solo que… que …quería agradecerte y no se…-la peli morada tartamudeaba graciosamente, cubriéndose la cara con sus manos en vergüenza, para luego suspirar pesadamente -… discúlpame por mi atrevimiento, es simplemente que eres realmente importante para mi…-

La peli morada sintió su ser arder ante el abrazo del chico, sujetándola a el y llevándola con fuerza a su cuerpo

-AH-

-para nada, tengo que agradecértelo, a veces olvido… que no hay nadie como mi familia, gracias por recordarme porque peleo…-

La peli morada no bajaba el rojo de su rostro, por lo que en vez de reaccionar torpemente, decidió respirar profundamente, rodeando al chico con sus brazos

-no, gracias a ti por darme un lugar al que pertenecer…-

* * *

><p>Varios días después, en medio de toda la controversia por todo el asunto del torneo del inframundo, cuando amanecía, finalmente el momento de tensión mas grande vivido en Kuoh desde su asalto, se vivía con fuerza, el encuentro de distintos personajes, todos de la mas alta realeza de ambos imperios<p>

-es bueno ver que finalmente ha llegado emperador….-

Saludaba la peli roja con una sonrisa condescendiente, atrás de ellas, su realeza guardándola ferozmente, evidentemente ocultando su poder de guerra, pudiese aparentar ser un encuentro amistoso entre los dos dirigentes de sus respectivos feudos, pero eran dos cabezas militares, cuyos planes podían representar una traición evidente, el estado de alerta era obvio

Rias Gremory, custodiada por su sequito completo, todos a la defensiva, al frente de ella, el emperador y el primer ministro como invitados de honor, siendo resguardados por distintos adolescentes también, y dirigiéndolos a todos ellos, la mismísima reina de hielo

-me honra con su invitación a observar directamente el torneo del inframundo, uno no esperaría tal invitación en nuestros tiempos…-

El sequito de Rias Gremory tenían fama de ser guerreros de alto calibre a pesar de su juventud, destacando especialmente su caballero, Kiba Yuuto, conocido como un dios de a velocidad

Por su puesto, la guardia humana no se quedaba atrás, aunque eran menos numerosos, se podía percibir a distancia, que esa chica con el peinado corto hasta el cuello y ojos negro, no era una amenaza cualquiera, vestida con un uniforme negro, protección de brazos y piernas, y sujetando una katana firmemente, estaba preparada para cualquier movimiento

-así que usted es la famosa general Esdeath…- comenzaba Rias acercándose a la peli azul con una expresión seria -…realmente su presencia se impone bastante, estoy impresionada…-

La peli azul sonreía sutilmente

-… es también para mi un placer conocerla señorita Gremory, su belleza y su reputación también la preceden, al igual que su sequito, espero que su guardia junto con la mia aseguremos que todo esto salga a la perfección…-

Rias observo a ambas chicas que custodiaban al emperador, la asesina de ojos negros, y al lado de esta, una chica con uniforme militar verde, ojos verdes y cabellera naranja, en sus brazos reposaba una especie de perro de peluche, rasgos curiosos, pero ninguno como el odio que evidenciaba esta chica en sus ojos contra ella

-¿puedo preguntar por que esa hostilidad contra mi? …. Señorita…-

Preguntaba Rias inquieta, a diferencia de con Issei, la ira que mostraba los ojos de ella era distinta, era resentimiento en su estado más puro, mezclado con un claro mal dentro del ser de la misma chica

-Ubiquitous… Seryu Ubiquitous….- contestaba la peli naranja sin disimular su odio contra la peli roja -… habitante original de este lugar antes de que tu y tu miserable grupo de demonios del infierno vinieran a acabar con todo lo que yo conocía y quería…-

-¡Señorita Ubiquitous, otra palabra más y será degradada y…!- protestaba el primer ministro abochornado por el comportamiento

-no, espere…- lo frenaba Rias mientras miraba fríamente a la chica de mirada amenazante, acercándose peligrosamente a ella a una distancia de confrontación directa -…señorita Ubiquitous, al parecer usted es de las personas que escapo de esta ciudad en nuestra toma, entiendo su odio contra mi, pero esto ha despertado mi curiosidad-

La peli naranja chasqueo la lengua, sentía su rostro torcerse en un gesto de odio aun mas profundo

-¿Qué cosa le da curiosidad Rias Gremory? ¿Saber que hay gente que no ve lo que ustedes hicieron como una muestra de salvación si no como la vil y asquerosa trampa que realmente fue? Inculpando a mi padre de una falsa corrupción mientras gracias a el, algunos pudimos sobrevivir a tu miserable plan…-

-oh, no nada de eso…- decía la peli roja despectivamente aleteando su mano -… me refiero a esa mirada, por lo que puedo deducir, esa clase de odio que llevas en tus ojos es la clase de ojos que se ven en las personas que han sido desplazadas, es un fenómeno interesante-

La peli naranja se inquietó ante eso

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-es sencillo…- decía la peli roja sonriendo con sus ojos cerrados -… hace poco un joven bastante interesante me dedico esa misma mirada y al igual que tu, me hablo con total repudio, ese chico tiene dotes excepcionales como guerrero y como mago, por eso le di una invitación a mi torneo-

Todo el mundo quedo confundido ante eso, solo algunos miembros del sequito de la Gremory sabían sobre ese incidente

-¿invitaste a alguien que te juro un odio a un evento a tu nombre?...- preguntaba Esdeath con una sonrisa -… parece que no somos tan diferentes…-

-oh si, no hay mayor motivación que las emociones mas puras, las cuales son el odio y el amor, si el siente odio, llegara muy lejos…- contestaba Rias alegremente, ahora de nuevo observaba a la peli naranja -…señorita Ubiquitous incluso puede que lo conozcas…-

La peli naranja chasqueo la lengua despectivamente

-si dijeras su nombre dejaría de suponer estupideces…-

-ah, es cierto… su nombre es Hyodo Issei…-

El ambiente de la habitación se puso de piedra al ver como el gesto de odio enfermizo de la peli naranja se torcía poco a poco mientras su labio temblaba, su gesto de ira pasaba a ser uno de inquietud y de incredibilidad –

-oh, parece que lo conoces…- dijo la peli roja jocosamente

Era obvio, el cambio había sido radical en las expresiones de la guarda espaldas, alzo sus manos para verlas, con ojos llorosos, era una teoría, pero que Issei siguiese viviendo después del asedio demoniaco a la ciudad

-¿Issei realmente sigue vivo?...-

La peli roja asintió con una sonrisa

-así es, te lo describiré, joven de cabello castaño, ojos de un color igual un tanto mas claro, tez clara, entre sus 17 años por lo que pude ver, el es uno de tantos mercenarios que se ganan la vida actualmente a costa de la guerra, o al menos eso pude suponer, su habilidad de combate es muy alta para ser simplemente un ciudadano o un campesino…-

Seryu pudo dejar caer sus lágrimas a tanda suelta ante esa descripción, al parecer realmente era el, tanto fue el impacto emocional, que cayó de rodillas al suelo, con Koro gimiéndole levemente para consolarla

-y…. al parecer es débil con las mujeres, un pervertido total… concluyo Rias dándole el golpe de gracia a la peli naranja

-Issei… mi amigo Issei, sigue vivo…- lloro con una sonrisa cansada en su rostro, al parecer no lo había perdido todo aun, Rias curiosa se agacho y poso su mano en el mentón de la chica para verla de frente

-si tanto lo quieres ver, le di una invitación a mi torneo como mi campeón, el no tendrá que sobrevivir a los preliminares, el será directamente uno de los 32 candidatos a ser uno de los devas-

La peli naranja hizo el esfuerzo de reponerse, si era así, tenía que hacer algo para asegurarse de que la persona que ella estaba pensando fuera realmente el

-entonces yo también participare en el torneo…- dijo la peli naranja con decisión, secándose las lágrimas -…me registrare…-

La peli roja estrecho su mirada sutilmente

-bien, si quieres encontrarte frente a frente contra el, tendrás que sobreponerte a los otros 3000 miembros registrados actualmente, solo 31 pasaran a la siguiente ronda…-

-Rias Gremory, quiero hacerte una solicitud…- ahora quien hablaba era la peli azul con firmeza, la Gremory obviamente alzo la vista intrigada

-habla representante del imperio humano, escuchare y meditare tu solicitud…-

-bien… quiero que esta chica sea la campeona del emperador, ¿supongo que tratándose de su título y siendo una recomendación personal mía no habrá problema no es así?

-¡¿General?!...- el primer ministro estaba asombrado y aterrado ante tal solicitud, había mil guerreros que podían ser mejor que la peli naranja para representarlos, la peli roja se levantó intrigada

-interesante propuesta General Esdeath, ¿Qué clase de habilidades tiene la señorita Ubiquitous para tener tal respaldo?...-

Esta vez quien se levantaba para hablar con firmeza era la misma mencionada

-fui entrenada y modificada para combate extremo a corta, media y larga distancia, además de que soy portadora de una Teigu…- la chica ahora levantaba a lo que parecía ser su perro de peluche -…Magical Beast Transformation: Hekatonkheires-

Todos los diablos miraron confundidos al peluche

-¿ese cosito es una de las legendarias Teigu?- preguntaba un tanto intrigada la miembro humana del sequito de Rias Gremory

-no nos subestimen…- contestaba Seryu desafiante -… Koro y yo fuimos bendecidos por la justicia al saber que es posible que mi mejor amigo siga vivo, y juro por esta misma, que acabare con todos los obstáculos de tu Torneo Rias Gremory, y como premio pediré que Issei vuelva junto a mi…-

Todo el mundo quedo de piedra ante esa declaración

-entendido señorita Ubiquitous, si estas segura de ti así como tu general lo esta, no tengo ninguna objeción-.. Dijo la peli roja poniendo su mano en su cintura -…desde este momento eres la campeona del emperador Makoto, ahora eres una de los 32 candidatos a Devas-

-tomare mi venganza Gremory, y de paso recuperare poco a poco lo que me arrebataste…- dijo Seryu despectivamente

-espero ver tu poder ansioso, esa parte de "modificado" me tiene realmente intrigada, pero lo dejare para el torneo…-

La tensión se palpaba en el ambiente

-¿ehhh que les parece si procedemos señorita Gremory? Creo que aca todo ha sido dicho ya- murmuraba el primer ministro tratando de evitar quedar en un fuego cruzado, por el todos los fenómenos dentro de esa habitación podían morir, pero que no se lo llevaran a el en eso

-me parece bien, por favor, síganme…- sin mas que decir, la peli roja prosiguió al igual que su sequito y los guardias humanos, mientras caminaban en silencio, la peli naranja se acercó a la reina de hielo

-Gracias generales Esdeath por darme esta oportunidad…-

La peli azul no volteaba a observar, pero si sonreía por lo bajo

-tienes un objetivo, esto te hará esforzarte y representarnos adecuadamente, no nos falles Seryu-

-¡hi!...-

* * *

><p>Issei muchas veces en el pasado había hecho el esfuerzo de recorrer su antigua ciudad después de su invasión, ninguna le había dado ninguna alegría, mas al ver que los sobrevivientes en vez de exigir una revuelta, se vieron cómodamente conformes con su nuevo gobierno, como si la vida de sus demás miembros de la ciudad no hubiesen valido un bledo, como si la violenta toma acompañada de fuego y de metal no hubiese existido jamás<p>

Ahora, tenía una misión, por lo cual era obligatorio entrar a reconocer el lugar donde llegarían los distintos candidatos de todo el mundo al torneo que se llevaría a cabo en una semana, además de eso, también tenía que cumplir una tarea para Night Raid, un protocolo básico cuando se trataba de objetivos grandes, esta vez, el era el más indicado para hacerlo

La condición era que entrar por el acceso principal de la ciudad, era algo que ya no se podía hacer, probablemente Rias ya habría puesto guardias con sus carteles, no como un se busca, pero si como una persona que debía ser llevada ante su gobernante si lo veían, por lo que la mejor opción, seria entrar a la ciudad por la parte descendiente de una montaña la cual daba al acceso lateral de la ciudad

E l follaje no era una molestia, y al ser un lugar de índole sagrado, los demonios poco control tendrían de ese lugar

Así era desde su perspectiva, el santuario Himejima sería la mejor opción para entrar a escondidas a la ciudad, durante las últimas semanas, se habían recibido noticias sobre una misión, al parecer unos guardias del infierno estaban asesinando humanos por el simple placer de hacerlo, todo esto dirigido por un aristócrata perteneciente a los 72 pilares, la información era viable, por lo que lo siguiente, sería la incursión directa

El castaño corría entre el follaje solo, por ahora los miembros escogidos de Night Raid se mantendrían en su posición mientras el se deslizaba por el lugar, se daba la confianza de hacer la avanzada en solitario gracias a que era un antiguo habitante del lugar

-bien, es por aquí…-

Sin más, acercándose a los límites del muro por la pradera, trepaba unos cuantos árboles, moviéndose sigilosamente entre las ramas, para caer sobre el tejado de los muros externos y finalmente caer en el patio del templo

-vaya, esto me trae recuerdos…-

Mas que el lugar mismo, era esa divertida costumbre que tenia de chico de treparse y meterse en lugares así junto a Seryu, era algo incómodo recordar eso en ese momento, pero el lugar y algunas viejas escenas parecidas le evocaron esa sensación, ya ignorando eso el castaño pretendía continuar con su recorrido al interior de la ciudad, mas sin embargo ver que algunas alas del templo estaban iluminadas le llamo la atención

-qué extraño, desde que tengo memoria este templo ha estado abandonado…-

-¿hay alguien ahí?...-

Una voz femenina llamo la atención del chico, la voz de al parecer una adolescente, el castaño había pensado en esconderse más sin embargo no había caso en ellos, quizás la única persona en el lugar era alguna sacerdotisa que trataba de recuperar el compromiso sagrado que había en ese lugar con los dioses sintoístas

-mil disculpas…- comenzo el castaño -… simplemente pasaba por este lugar, aunque por lo que entendía este templo siempre estuvo abandonado…-

Una sombra apareció atrás de las puertas augurando que alguien se acercaba, al hacerlo, unos dedos deslizaron la entrada, revelando una figura femenina bastante pronunciada y sugerente vestida por los ropajes de una sacerdotisa

-vaya…-dijo el castaño sonrojándose a tope y haciendo una cara de tonto, la sombra no dejaba ver su rostro bien, pero su figura definitivamente mostraba ser el de una mujer con enormes senos y cuerpo escultura, era increíble que un cuerpo así perteneciese a una adolescente -…Dios, que oppais-

-si está abandonado, yo soy la última sacerdotisa que queda en este lugar y solo vengo para…- mientras charlaba la chica finalmente salió de la sombra, al hacerlo ella también reconoció a quien le estaba hablando

Evidentemente el ambiente se congelo, ojos inexpresivos ahora se mostraban en los ojos de la sacerdotisa, mientras el castaño simplemente estrechaba la mirada molesto

-¿Qué se supone que haces aca Hyodo Issei?... pregunto la peli negra sin un ápice de cordialidad en su voz, como había mostrado anteriormente

-esa es mi línea…- respondía el castaño -…¿Qué se supone que hace la Reina de una familia demoniaca en un santuario?-

La morena estrecho sus ojos

-mi nombre es Akeno Himejima, soy la última descendiente del clan Himejima de sacerdotes, como dijiste, este lugar está abandonado por ello, pero de vez en cuando vengo a realizar unas tareas en este lugar…-

La tensión era palpable, la luna llena teñida de sangre se alzaba en el cielo mientras ambos adolescentes se confrontaban fijamente, el danzar de las hojas cayendo en contraste con el brillo rojo hacia el ambiente mas sombrío

-te lo repito nuevamente, ¿Qué haces en mi hogar Hyodo?...- pregunto la morena desplegando sus alas de demonio lista para lo que viniese

-es más fácil entrar a la ciudad por acá en secreto, desde que tu querida ama me puso como campeón del torneo, me queda difícil guardar un bajo perfil a los guardias de la ciudad, un inconveniente para un mercenario como yo…-

El castaño suspiro profundamente, era tremendamente cierto, pero esa era una verdad que disfrazaba una situación secreta, una excelente herramienta para salir de paso, aun sintiéndose en peligro, comenzo a conjurar fuego en su puño, pero le extraño ver como el gesto de la peli negra se suavizo a la par que guardaba sus alas

-¿no vas a atacarme?...-

La peli negra suspiro

-tu mismo lo dijiste, eres el campeón de Rias en su torneo, no tiene sentido atacar a un protegido de mi ama…- dijo la peli negra relajándose, para luego esbozar un rostro serio

-… aun así, no te dejare pasar de este templo, si quieres recorrer la ciudad, entra por la entrada principal como una persona común, si intentas recorrer Kuoh entrando por aca, te rostizare…-

Issei trago saliva pesadamente

-¿Cuál es el objetivo de hacerme hacer eso? Da igual, solo quiero evitar que la seguridad me lleve antes Rias Gremory solo por el hecho de ser nominado como candidato…-

La peli negra sonrió sádicamente

-solo porque me parece interesante hacerlo…- totalmente sonrojada, llevándose los dedos a sus labios -… ven con todo lo que tengas si eso no te gusta…- por unos instantes el castaño suspiro, la cosa se estaba poniendo difícil, el tenía que hacer la avanzada para que el grupo de Bulat avanzara a los edificios gubernamentales, tendría que encontrar otra forma de atraer la atención de la seguridad de la ciudad a ese punto

-no tiene sentido pelear entonces…- dijo apagando sus puños y guardando las manos en sus bolsillos -… ya que cierta Onee sama sadista no quiere dejarme pasar, ¿no podrías resolver algunas dudas que tengo Akeno Himejima?...-

La peli negra se quedó en silencio durante unos instantes, para luego sonreír

-supongo que por eso no habrá problema…- respondió la sacerdotisa girando para entrar al templo -…entonces acompáñame, lo menos que puedo hacer es ofrecerte te mientras charlamos…-

El castaño asintió yendo detrás de ella, obviamente eso podía ser una trampa peligrosa, pero si en algo era destacado Hyodo Issei, es que después de tanto tiempo viviendo entre mujeres de distintas edades, todas con cuerpos provocadores, era que el tenía su forma de usar esas "cualidades" femeninas a su favor

-bilingual…- susurro por lo bajo mientras chasqueaba los dedos, la peli negra no fue consiente de ese movimiento del castaño, mientras el se enteraba de bastantes cosas por lo bajo

-ya veo…- murmuro el por lo bajo al entender cómo iban ciertas cosas que iban a pasar en varios minutos por lo cual se limitó a sacar una pequeña caja de color azul de su bolsillo, suspirando pesadamente al ver el contenido de esta

-apuesto a que Mine me mataría si supiera que voy a utilizar esto…- suspiro por lo bajo, para luego recordar con cierto terror el incidente de hacia unas noches con Sheele -…no, ahora que lo pienso me va a matar si se entera de eso…-

El no se quejaba en lo más mínimo ante las muestras de afecto de las chicas para con él, pero había cierta personita especial que si lo haría si se llegaba a enterar, tal era la sensación que el creyó sentir la mira de su rifle contra su cabeza, evitando pensar en ello, prefirió entrar al templo junto a la anfitriona del lugar quien sonreía por lo bajo, Rias le había dicho que no podía hacerle nada a su campeón, pero no dijo que no lo pudiese "utilizar" un rato

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto más a lo lejos en otro punto de la ciudad, tanto Bullat , Shirone y Leone estaban esperando la señal de la maniobra de Issei para entrar en acción, la peli dorada vestía una gabardina negra con capucha sobre su ser, Bulat estaba ya con su Teigu activada Demon armor Incursio, en su modo invisible y Shirone simplemente ocultaba toda su presencia con su manejo de la energia espiritual<p>

El objetivo era un aristócrata de alta cuna demoniaca en Kuoh, el cual mandaba a los guardias a recorrer las calles buscando adolescentes para llevar a sus aposentos, sin importarle mandar a acabar con la vida de las familias de estas para evitar que escaparan o se negaran a su presencia

Desde la llegada del emperador Makoto a la ciudad de Kuoh, la seguridad de la ciudad se había multiplicado varias veces mas, por lo cual tenían que esperar a que ocurriese algo en otro punto del lugar para desviar la atención del núcleo principal de seguridad

Y eso estaba ocurriendo, al parecer parte del patrullaje había sido desplazado a otro lugar, mediante cálculos, no se demoró en deducir que estaba ocurriendo

-parece que Issei ya ha comenzado con la distracción…- comentaba Bullat mirando como parte de los guardias se desplazaban de su puesto

-si, pero no se están desplazando al lugar acordado, es extraño, ¿El estará bien?...- preguntaba Leone un tanto inquieta por el cambio de planes, si algo le había enseñado la experiencia, es que incluso un mínimo detalle fuera de lugar era algo serio

-la energía natural de Senpai está en calma, el está bien…- concluía la peli platino -… avancemos…-

-bien…-

Y sin más, comenzaba la cacería, si bien la seguridad aun estaba un tanto mermada, para atravesar el largo barrio y llegar hasta el objetivo, aun habían varios elementos que borrar sin excepción alguna

Por lo que mientras Bullat se mantenía escondido con su invisibilidad, ambas chicas comenzaron a recorrer tanto tejados como el centro del barrio a una velocidad y sigilo superior al de su naturaleza, evidentemente dejando nada más que un trazo de sangre profuso cuando un guardia se encontraba en su camino

-¡¿pero que?!-

Aunque estaban en estado de alerta ante eso, el zigzageo de los movimientos de ambas hacía difícil discernir que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, normalmente lo último que veían los sujetos eran unas garras doradas o uñas plateadas alargadas contra sus gargantas

Finalmente estaban en la entrada del edificio de gobernación, su tarea habría terminado si no habia nada particularmente distinto ahí, sin embargo, solo tenían unos cuantos minutos antes de que los refuerzos llegasen al lugar

* * *

><p>En el templo, tal como esperaba Issei, las cosas iban particularmente tranquilas, la peli negra simplemente se limitaba a servir el te para ambos desde una misma vasija, mientras ambos estaban sentados sobre unas suaves colchas en torno a un Kotatsu modestamente decorado<p>

-como veras, solo hay una tetera, para servirnos a ambos, espero que esto de muestre que no he envenenado el te…- decía la peli negra con su mirada socarrona al chico, este por su parte se sentaba más relajadamente sobre el colchón en el que el estaba

-no creo que haga falta preocuparme por eso…- decía el chico mientras sorbía la taza de un solo golpe, haciendo un gesto por el sabor -… muy amargo…-

-así me gusta a mi…- decía la peli negra sonriendo por divertidamente -… bien Hyodo kun, ¿de que quieres hablar? Dijiste que tenías algunas cosas que preguntar-

El castaño se sentó de manera un tanto más seria, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro

-bien, básicamente es sobre este torneo, no se si serán verdad los rumores, pero según entiendo habrán más de tres mil personas en este lugar, ¿Cómo meterán tanta gente en esta ciudad?.. o mas extraño aun, ¿Cómo harán para que 3000 peleas peleen dentro de esta ciudad sin afectarla en lo más minimo?.-

-fufufufufu, entiendo tu duda, básicamente este solo será el lugar de apertura del torneo, los eventos preliminares se realizaran en el inframundo, nosotros solo tenemos un portal en este lugar para ello…- comenzo la peli negra tomando también de su te

-¿preliminares?...- preguntaba Issei algo inquieto

-si, todo el mundo está invitado a participar, pero para avanzar a la etapa de torneo la gente tiene que pasar primero por unos preliminares, tu no te preocupes, la invitación que te hizo Rias te mantendrá exento de participar en estos, tu estas dentro del torneo desde ya…-

El castaño estrecho los ojos ante esa parte, la peli negra noto la duda en sus ojos por lo que se permitió continuar

-tu fuiste elegido como el guerrero de Rias, por lo que tienes su directo cuidado, ella vio en ti algo superior a la gran mayoría de demonios y personas que hay a su disposición, por eso te permitió pasar a la fase de torneo, el combate entre los 32 candidatos a devas…-

El castaño se mantuvo sereno un rato

-¿candidato a devas?...-

-si, los devas son los seres de cualquier raza que fueron transformados por la realeza del inframundo, puedes verme a mi como tal, soy un devas de Rias Gremory, normalmente las ventajas vienen con cosas como longevidad demoniaca, protección de la casa Gremory y demás, todo a cambio de servir como súbdito de su hija…-

El castaño sonrió confiadamente

-supongo que por eso incluso vendiste tu alma a los demonios, una sacerdotisa que renegó de su herencia por poder y protección de la casa Gremory, ¿Qué pensaría tu madre al respecto?-

La peli negra estrecho su mirada evidentemente agredida ante esas palabras

-mi madre murió asesinada por la misma familia de mi clan…- dijo la peli negra haciéndole pasar saliva pesadamente al castaño -…yo también hubiese terminado así de no ser por Rias…-

Tanto Issei como Akeno se quedaron en silencio por un rato, el castaño evidentemente sintiendo que había hablado de más, pudiese que la chica frente a el fuese una enferma sadista, pero en ese instante donde tocaron el tema familiar, ella se vio tan dolida y vulnerable como cualquier adolescente con esa clase de problemas, no pudo evitar sentirse mal por ser tan agreste, pudiese que la persona frente a el fuese una enemiga, pero no era motivo para ser asi

-puedes vernos como basura Issei kun, pero aunque no lo creas, Rias ha hecho mucho no solo por nosotros, sus súbditos, si no por la ciudad que le fue encargada, si tuvieras un poco mas de visión, podrías ver las bondades de la labor de mi ama…-

-es curioso que lo digas…- comenzo Issei cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa desafiante -… por que yo soy quien sufrió de sus "bondades" cuando la ciudad fue tomada por ustedes…- la oji violeta observo al chico intrigada

-ya veo…- murmuro esta misma

-así es, yo soy sobreviviente de la noche en la que tu maldito clan dio su golpe en este lugar, mis padres se sacrificaron para lograr que yo saliese con vida de aca…-

Durante un rato ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, la peli negra sonreía divertidamente de nuevo

-esas son las bondades de la guerra, como puedes ver, todos hemos perdido un poco en ella, mi madre murió asesinada por humanos y los tuyos por demonios, pero bueno, puedes ver que nuestro dolor, nuestros sentimientos y nuestros seres queridos solo son daños colaterales ¿una lástima no crees?...-

El castaño se mordió los labios ante eso, ¿Cómo podía ser tan fría y despectiva con un tema tan delicado como ese?...-

El no sabía que ella se estaba mordiendo sus labios en repudio contra ella misma

-sabes, ahora que lo pienso, hay una persona de la guardia del emperador Makoto que decía conocerte, incluso lloro cuando se enteró de que tu serias el campeón de Rias, inmediatamente ella se apuntó al torneo como campeona humana-

El castaño estrecho la mirada

-¿dices que alguien del imperio me conoce? No lo creo…- murmuraba Issei molesto -… hace mucho tiempo, desde que ustedes me desterraron he vivido como un caza recompensas y mercenario, no he visitado ese lugar si no para comprar y vender mercancía, nunca me he asociado con nadie-

-Seryu Ubiquitous…-

El castaño se estremeció al escuchar ese nombre de la voz de la Himejima

-oh vaya, parece que si la conoces al final fufufufufufu…-

Mientras tanto Issei se mantuvo de piedra, el sabía que su amiga seguía viva de parte del capitán Ogre, pero lo que no sabía, es que ella era una guardia imperial directa del emperador, y mas importante aun, una concursante del torneo del inframundo

* * *

><p>-¡Auxilio!-<p>

Tal como estaba planeado, la cosa no duraría mucho tiempo, Bullat estaba acabando el solo con la mitad de los guardias con su lanza de armamento extra de su Teigu, una sola blandida destrozaba el cuerpo completo de los sujetos

Quien se encargaba de los otros guardias, era la Nekomata quien se movía a enorme velocidad, golpeando con patadas contundentes a los guardias con enorme precisión en sus puntos vitales, si bien los ataques no eran tan explosivos como los del grandote del grupo, los golpes aplicados con enorme presión en esos puntos destruían órganos internos despidiendo a los desafortunados contra la pared, convertidos en nada mas que un saco de piel con carne licuada por dentro

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieren malditos?!-

Pese a ser un demonio de realeza, el sujeto en traje blanco sin cabello no fue amenaza alguna para los tres asesinos, por lo que ahora estaba despidiéndose de su orgullo rogando por piedad

-¡no me maten!-

Sujetándolo del cuello, elevándolo con un solo brazo, la peli dorada observaba al sujeto con fastidio, preparando su otra garra para acabar con todo

-je, te diría que te pudras en el infierno, pero supongo que no sirve decirle eso a un demonio…- sin mas ceremonia, la peli dorada acertaba un golpe contundente al centro del cuerpo del sujeto, con tal poder que una onda de aire pesada llego hasta la pared atrás del sujeto, al igual que con Shirone, no había quedado ninguna herida externa mas que un enorme hematoma, pero por dentro ese sujeto había explotado, la sangre que escurría de sus pantalones aseguraba eso, la leona arrojaba el cadáver a los otros, ahora la habitación no era mas que un vertedero de cadáveres

-bien, nos tenemos que ir, no demoraran en llegar los refuerzos…- anunciaba Leone con una sonrisa

-entendido, aun tenemos dos minutos de margen, avancen…- Shirone ahora seguía la orden siguiendo a sus dos maestros, los cuales saltaban por la ventana para llegar a las cubiertas de las casas de menor tamaño, corriendo los tres por el lugar alumbrados por la luna roja

La operación había salido a pedir de boca, ahora, solo tenían que escapar del lugar mientras Issei cubria su propio escape, la salida no estaba muy lejos y con las habilidades de camuflaje de los tres no demorarían en salir a salvo del lugar, ahora, dejaban de correr en tejados para correr a través de un bosque cercano a los límites de la ciudad

-Night Raid…-

Parados en árboles, había varias sombras observando ese preciso punto

Para ellos, no fue difícil discernir que cuando se movió la seguridad al templo Himejima, alguien iba a hacer un movimiento agresivo, y así fue, ellos huirían por la ruta mas directa al calcular un tiempo de reacción de los refuerzos

No estaban preparados para una emboscada

Por lo cual, los tres miembros de Night Raid tuvieron que saltar de improviso cuando sintieron una inminente amenaza al lado de ellos

BOOOOOOMMMMMMMM

Cayendo pesadamente en el parque, una figura comenzaba a levantarse, cubierta levemente por el polvo de su entrada

-¿Qué rayos fue eso? No pude sentir su presencia…- murmuraba Leone molesta, por poco pudieron haber muerto ahí

-no lo se, pero esto parece una seria amenaza…- murmuraba Bullat molesto

Del polvo, comenzaba a denotarse la figura de una adolescente de largo cabello naranja el cual llegaba hasta su cintura, atado en una coleta, una armadura plateada cubría su cuerpo, un diseño distinto al de un guardia estándar, y atrás de ella, una serie de equipamientos de batalla se erigían orgullosos preparados a entrar a la batalla

… ellos y el adorable perrito que estaba al lado de ella gruñendo…-

-¿una guardia imperial? No, es distinto…- murmuraba Shirone poniéndose en posición de defensa, mientras la peli naranja en silencio sacaba unos carteles doblados de su bolsillo, haciendo comparación entre lo que decían y las personas frente a ellas

-así que Bullat de Night Raid…- decía esta con voz monocorde -… al parecer la zorra de ahí viene con una Teigu, y la enana no parece tener ninguna, pero parece ser una criatura mítica por su apariencia…- ahora la peli naranja apretaba su puño dañando los carteles

La intensión asesina se había hecho presente en el aire, incluso el aura del lugar se había tornado de un color rojo como la sangre mientras una sonrisa enorme aparecía en el rostro combativo de la peli naranja

-¡por fin nos encontramos Night Raid!¡ yo soy Seryu Ubiquitous, miembro elite de la guardia del emperador y campeona del imperio en el torneo del inframundo!-

Ojos como focos apuntaban a los tres miembros de Night Raid quienes sentían la enorme ansia asesina disfrazada bajo la mirada de locura de la peli naranja

-¡Hare que paguen por sus crímenes en nombre de la justicia absoluta!-

Sin mas, empezó la batalla

-chicas, cuidado…- anunciaba el grandote mientras materializaba su equipamiento Neuntote, la lanza enorme de punta roja

FIIUSSSSSSSSSS

Y sin ceremonia arrojaba el enorme objeto en contra de la peli naranja quien nunca se movió de su lugar ante la inminente amenaza

TTRROOOOOMMMMPPPPPPPP

El enorme impacto se sintió por todo el lugar, mas sin embargo la soldado del impero se mantenía estática observando a sus objetivos, la lanza, ahora estaba incrustada en lo que parecía ser la versión gigante del pequeño perro que la oji verde transportaba siempre con cariño, este miraba a sus adversarios con enorme agresividad mientras gruñía

-su maldito grupo revolucionario hace unos años acabo con la vida de mi padre y de la gente que yo conocía, y recientemente ustedes asesinaron al capitán Ogre, un ser querido mío…- decía la peli naranja exhalando odio a radiales de su aliento -…Koro, devora esa cosa…-

A la orden de la chica, el perro se arrancaba la lanza y sin ceremonia alguna, la arrojaba a sus fauces, enviándola de un solo trago a su estomago

Los tres miembros de Night Raid se pusieron en guardia

-rayos, una Teigu…- murmuraba Shirone en guardia

-bien, mi turno…- la peli naranja descolgaba su equipamiento de su espalda

-¡Tonfa Gun!...-

TATATATATATATATATATATTATATATA

Y una serie de disparos automáticos comenzaba a cazar a la miembro de cabello plateado del grupo, esta por su parte hacía mucho tiempo había superado la velocidad del armamento de ese estilo, limitándose a acercarse poco a poco a la peli naranja preparando su puño para asesinarla de un solo golpe

-¡Shirone, cuidado!...-

Gracias a la advertencia de Leone, la peli platino pudo reaccionar a tiempo para ver como un enorme corte venia en contra suya, dando botes para atrás, la chica se reagrupo, la pelea se había convertido en un tres vs tres

La persona que había entrado al campo de batalla tenía el cabello rubio, y ojos inexpresivos, solo cargados con la intención de matar, una que no es propia en un estudiante de escuela

-esto se está complicando demasiado…- murmuraba Leone, mientras el chico se levantaba apuntando su espada contra ellos

-Kiba Yuuto, caballero de Rias Gremory…- decía este materializando otra espada para pelar a dos manos -… no permitiré que interrumpan la paz del hogar de mi ama…-

La cosa se estaba tornando bastante complicada

-supongo que tendremos que ponernos serios…- decía Seryu sin agradecer al caballero de Gremory por su asistencia, antes pareciendo asqueada ante su presencia -… Koro, numero 5…-

Y para sorpresa y terror, inclusive del mismo Kiba, el perro se arrojaba contra su dueña mordiendo y destrozando su brazo, mientras el gesto de dolor de ella se hacía evidente, para cuando el perro termino su labor, ahora ella tenía en vez de su brazo, un taladro gigante en su ser

-¿pero que es eso?...-

-¡Lanza de Justicia Enma!...-

Y con eso el ataque comenzaba de nuevo, cuando la peli naranja disparo el enorme taladro contra sus oponente

-¡Koro, brazos y ataca!...-

A la par del taladro, el perro se desplazaba contra sus enemigos mientras sus adorables bracitos se transformaban en enormes brazos musculosos casi tan grandes como el mismo

TTTTTRRRRRRROOOOOMMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPPP

El masivo impacto del taladro destruyo una enorme parte del suelo del lugar, obligando a Bullat, Leone y Shirone a saltar en distintas direcciones

Para cuando trataba de recomponerse, la peli dorada vio la hoja de espada cerca de su rostro eludiéndola por varios centímetros de su rostro y contra atacando con sus garras, las cuales chocaban violentamente contra las espadas del peli rubio

La pelea de Kiba y de Leone se desplazaba a velocidades superiores, mientras tanto Koro atacaba a Bullat con su enorme fuerza, Seryu apoyándola con sus tonfas mientras también atacaba a Shirone

La pelea se tornaba cada vez más violenta, mientras otra persona escondida en los arboles esperaba el momento adecuado de usar su carta de victoria

* * *

><p>-je, que divertido, al parecer Rias tenía razón, el odio con el que nos miras, es el mismo odio que ella siente contra nosotros, el odio de los daños colaterales de la guerra…-<p>

Murmuraba Akeno sentada relajadamente sobre su colcha, frente al Kotatsu donde estaba Issei, quien simplemente estaba asimilando las palabras de la peli negra

¿Seryu estaba peleando por proteger al emperador? Más importante que eso, ¿ella era la campeona humana del torneo? ¿Cómo iba a pelear contra su amiga de la infancia? El castaño se fastidio de ver el rostro de placer de la pelinegra ante su dolor

-esto te ha de divertir, Akeno Himejima…-

La peli negra se llevaba los dedos a su rostro

-ciertamente, esa cara de dolor que pusiste fue ciertamente exquisita…- ahora ella se acercaba al castaño a gatas -… sin embargo, aunque te acabo de contar algo así, no pierdes los estribos, sabes controlarte Hyodo Issei, tu no eres un simple mago o mercenario…-

La peli negra se acercaba más a Issei quien comenzaba a ponerse rojo, mas por que el enorme escote del traje de sacerdotisa se hacía más evidente desde la posición donde estaba ella

-Rias te escogió como su campeón, porque sabe que eres mucho mas de lo que aparentas, magos y mercenarios hay miles en el mundo, pero hay algo en ti distinto a todos, eso le atrajo de ti, y debo decir, que yo también puedo sentir que tienes algo especial…-

La peli negra rodeaba el cuello del chico con una mano mientras se acercaba más sutilmente a el, con su rostro seductor

-¡ay mama!...- gemía el castaño nervioso tratando de retroceder, pero para impresión de el, la morena tomo su brazo y llevo su mano a su busto

-tu me interesas mucho Issei, no solo pareces ser poderoso, si no también bastante encantador, no que sea eso que te hace tan atractivo, pero me gustaría saber más de ti…-

Sin decir mucho mas, la peli negra sello un beso con Issei, tomándolo posesivamente mientras el abría sus ojos como platos… al parecer… el castaño suspiro dejándose llevar levemente por el beso mientras que el imperceptiblemente a la peli negra, dejaba una marca mágica donde tenía su mano, al terminar, el castaño respiraba pesadamente mientras la peli negra sonreía sonrojada posando el dorso de su mano

-gana este torneo Issei, gana este torneo, vuélvete uno de los devas y quédate con nosotras, te recompensare como nadie más podría hacerlo…-

El castaño sonrió por lo bajo, dejándose caer al piso

-lo siento, tengo novia, me matara si se entera…-

La peli negra suspiro haciendo un puchero de tristeza…- oh, que pena, bueno, entonces no me queda otra que llevarte a la fuerza…- al decir eso, Issei utilizo eso como detonante, comenzando a moverse torpemente en el suelo, mientras sus miembros se movían torpemente

-¿Qué… que es esto?...-

A la par que decía eso, varios guardias demoniacos aparecían en la entrada y en las habitaciones posteriores, mientras la peli negra sonreía sádicamente llevándose el dorso de su mano a su mentón

-bueno, supongo que si no quieres actuar por voluntad, tengo que forzarte a venir a nuestro lado, no te preocupes, tengo muchos juguetes para convencerte de hacerlo, entre ellos, una que otra droga que tenía untada en mis labios…-

El castaño pensaba detenidamente, había muchos guardias, eso quería decir que la distracción había sido un éxito, ahora solo quedaba algo que hacer

-entiendo pero… no puedo seguirte Akeno Himejima…ya te lo dije, tengo novia, y créeme que temo por mi vida si ella se entera de lo que ocurrió aca…-

_Creo que deberías temer más por lo que hiciste con Sheele compañero_

-no estas ayudando Ddraig…- murmuraba el castaño por lo bajo hablando con el emperador dragón rojo

-oh, hablas como si creyeras que tienes elección alguna…- dijo divertidamente la peli negra mientras los guardias se acercaban a tomar a Issei

-pues si, de hecho, la tengo…- y para sorpresa de ella, un hilo mágico que salía de sus dedos se unia con la parte del traje de ella donde el había dejado su marca mágica

-¡DREAS BREAK!...-

CRASH

¡KYYYAAAAAA!

Y como si fuese papel mojado, la ropa de la sacerdotisa se deshizo violentamente dejándola completamente desnuda, forzándola por pudor, a cubrirse el cuerpo con sus manos

Mientras tanto el castaño se levantaba y con fuego en sus puños y pies comenzo a arrojar fuertes llamaradas a los sujetos que trataban de secuestrarlo, siendo que ellos estaban confundidos y algunos otros distraídos al ver a la endemoniadamente sexy mujer indefensa y desnuda

-¡¿pero cómo?! Esa droga… deberías estar paralizado…-

El castaño mientras tanto se paraba desafiante, llevando las manos a sus labios mientras que despegaba de estos, una especie de cinta transparente que cubría estos con una sonrisa

-digamos que alguien me enseño que uno no puede ser débil frente a los encantos femeninos…-

El castaño recordaba con especial cariño y diversión las lecciones de Lubba, siempre sonriente y persiguiendo mujeres, pero el le había dado las dos lecciones mas importantes que podían darle a el

Primera. Ser versátil, usar creativamente cada herramienta a disposición, mas allá de dividirlas en combate estándar y movimiento secreto, toda cosa existente tenía un sin fin de usos para cada situación, el mejor ejemplo era el con su teigu Infinite use, Cross Tail

Segunda: nunca caer ante los encantos femeninos en medio de una misión, si bien era un tanto difícil ver cuando una enemiga lloraba o suplicaba piedad prometiendo buen sexo, Issei había visto en el pasado como algunos compañeros de el habían muerto por caer en tales trampas, por lo cual siempre tenía que estar preparados para ellas

Entre ambas enseñanzas y su propia naturaleza pervertida, aparecieron técnicas que contrarrestaban perfectamente a las mujeres y a su vez eran una forma práctica de usar sus poderes

-¿pero cómo supiste?...-

Preguntaba Akeno indignada mientras lanzaba miradas asesinas al castaño y a los guardias que la miraban con ojos impuros

-digamos, que tengo mis secretos…-

Pensaba issei divertidamente, el Bilingual le había dicho de antemano todo lo que Akeno pensaba hacer, consultando directamente toda esa información con sus enormes Oppasi

_Degenerado_

Claro que cuando recién domino aquella técnica, todas las mujeres de Night Raid no escatimaron en tratarlo cruelmente por aquella técnica extraña, el más cruel de todos los castigos venido de su mentora

-maldito…- gruñía por lo bajo Akeno, acababa de caer en la trampa del castaño, y si el quería, podría acabar con ella y con los guardias en un instante

-bueno, no te preocupes, tengo intensiones de participar en el torneo, ¿ganar? Quizás, el dinero nunca viene mal, pero unirme a ustedes… neh…- decía el castaño despectivamente, para luego posar la mano en su mentón -… bueno, si tendré mujeres tan sexys como tu a disposición, lo considerare…-

La peli negra estrecho sus ojos molesta, pero al tiempo muy en el fondo estaba muy entretenida por el carácter del chico, pese a la situación, no podía negarlo

-…¿tu tenerme a mi? No lo creo, yo te tendría a ti como mi juguete personal…- el castaño trago saliva pesadamente sintiendo un frio escalofrio ante lo que podia hacer alguien con esa aura sadista

-rayos, mejor me lo considero mejor… - ahora el preparaba una bola de fuego bastante pequeña, pero bastante concentrada, mientras sacaba un cilindro pequeño de su bolsillo -… hasta la próxima Himejima san…-

Sin decir mas, el castaño arrojo el cilindro al aire y con la pequeña esfera de fuego la hizo estallar

FFFIIIUUUUSSSSSSSSS

Un destello brillante cegó a todo el mundo dejándolos desorientados, tras unos segundos, algunos lograron recuperar la vista, para ver que Issei había desaparecido sin dejar rastro

-objetivo perdido…- dijo uno de los guardias

-¡imbéciles, ¿Por qué lo dejaron escapar?! Gruñía Akeno molesta para luego estrechar su mirada -… ese idiota vino aquí y jugo conmigo, me saco información y se fue sin más…- el silencio se acento en el lugar mientras uno de los guardias llevaba una cobija a la chica para que cubriese su desnudez

-Himejima san…-

Otro guardia apareció con un informe escrito a la pelinegra quien no demoro en rapárselo de las manos, al leer el solo inicio de lo que decía esbozo una sonrisa

-¿Cómo deberíamos proceder ante esto?

-bueno, parece que no todo salió mal esta noche…- dijo ella mientras se sonrojaba -… hay que avisarle a Rias, tenemos el premio definitivo de su torneo…-

Era cierto, al parecer algo no había sido un completo desastre esa noche, y las coincidencias eran demasiadas como para creer que el castaño no estaba implicado con lo que acababa de ocurrir en el parque cerca de la salida de la ciudad

-vamos a ver que te parece esto chico listo….- finalizo la peli negra a la nada lamiéndose el dedo anular con una sonrisa

* * *

><p>La batalla se había alargado por casi diez minutos, Bullat y Shirone estaban peleando contra Seryu y Hekantokheires mientras Kiba y Leone peleaban por su<p>

propio ritmo, los daños colaterales eran evidentes por lo que los refuerzos no demorarían en llegar a ese lugar

Shirone había arrojado una fuerte embestida contra la peli naranja para hacerla perder el ritmo, momento que aprovechó Bullat para atacar con su lanza a todo poder, Koro estaba bastante lejos para poder cubrir a su dueña

SLASH

¡KYYYYAAAAAAAA!

El brazo de la chica y el elemento de batalla de ella volaron por los aires a la vez que ella trataba de retroceder para evitar el ataque definitivo de sus enemigos

-¡joder, no voy a morir aca!...-

Kiba si bien estaba ocupado con la peli dorada, vio la oportunidad que estaba buscando para tomar ventaja, era hora de la carta secreta de ellos

-¡Asia , ahora!...-

Todo el mundo sintió la otra presencia escondida en los árboles, era la de una chica de cabellos dorados y vestidos de iglesia, con una edad similar a la de Shirone

-entendido…- sin más, la chica comenzo a juntar sus manos elevando una oración, del aire, un círculo mágico de enorme tamaño comenzaba a hacerse presente mientras rápidamente otra presencia inundo todo el lugar

Todo el mundo quedo estático, momento que aprovecho Seryu para girar sobre si misma y para sorpresa de todo el mundo desenfundar un arma escondida donde antes estaba su codo

-¡La justicia prevalecerá!...-

Nadie esperaba el ataque secreto de ella, por lo extraño de la situación y por la entrada del nuevo elemento, por lo que la peli platino no tuvo tiempo si no para girar de lado

TATATATATATATA

UGGGGG

-¡Shirone!...-

La peli platino giro sobre si misma dejando un leve rastro de sangre, varias balas habían sido acertadas en su pierna derecha, su movilidad estaba comprometida

-te lo ruego, escucha mi llamada…- la oración de la monja terminaba, y así mismo, una enorme criatura de más de diez metros aparecía orgullosa en el aire, de color dorado cuyas alas se elevaban majestuosamente, un dragón de oro volaba imponiendo toda su autoridad

-¡Gran rey dragón Fafnir!...-

GGGRRRROOOOOOWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLL

Los miembros de Night Raid y Seryu se quedaron estáticos viendo como el enorme ser giraba sobre si mismo para acercarse al campo de batalla

-¡imposible!...- decía Bullat, -…¿uno de los cinco grandes reyes dragones al servicio de una niña? ¡¿una criatura superior al nivel mega?!...

La orden de la chica de ropajes católicos no terminaba

-¡por favor, ataca!...-

Y el enorme dragón se abalanzo sobre el campo de batalla, apuntando con su cuerpo a la peli platino quien no podía moverse por las heridas en sus piernas

-¡Shirone!...-

La enorme criatura dejo salir una enorme llamarada en dirección a la peli platino quien simplemente cerró sus ojos indefensa

-¡Issei!...- grito desesperada como ultima despedida antes de ser fundida por su enemigo, pero para sorpresa de ella, algo se interpuso entre ella y las abrazadoras llamaradas

-¡AAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHHHHH!-

Entre ella y el fuego infernal, Bullat se interponía abrazándola, recibiendo el masivo ataque en su espalda, ataque que incursio podía soportar, mas sin embargo no podía cubrirlo del calor infernal

-¡BULLAT SENPAI!...- gritaba la peli platino con lágrimas en los ojos al ver a uno de sus mentores muriendo quemado por protegerla

La llamarada finalmente se había detenido mientras el enorme dragón volvía a elevarse a lo alto del firmamento, preparándose para volver

Por su puesto el musculoso miembro del grupo estaba en las ultimas, su armadura no se había desecho, pero dentro de esta, la piel quemada se pegaba al metal de incursión y sus pulmones y otros órganos internos habían sido calcinados

-¡maldición!...- Leone gruño por lo bajo mientras con una fuerte patada despedía al caballero de Rias Gremory, corriendo a asistir a su compañero

-no le des la espalda a un oponente…- aunque estaba desorientado por el golpe, Kiba materializo otra espada para arrojarla contra la peli dorada quien simplemente la esquivo siguiendo a su camino, recuperando a su compañero

-¡Bullat, resiste!...- por su parte el peli negro simplemente temblaba

-no tenemos tiempo para eso, llévate a Shirone, yo cubriré la huida…-

-¡no, no lo haremos!...- gritaba Shirone molesta, su debilidad había causado que Bullat estuviese herido de muerte

La peli dorada había pasado por estas situaciones antes, para que Bullat dijese eso, el daño en el tenía que ser mucho superior al que podía aparentar desde su Teigu, pero era evidente, el ya estaba muerto, ella no era de dejar a nadie atrás, pero, estaban frente a un soldado ciborg sádico, el caballero de Rias Gremory, una Teigu orgánica y lo peor de todo, contra uno de los legendarios reyes dragones, no había posibilidad si se quedaban peleando, pero no podían escaparse los tres por las heridas de Bullat y de Shirone

Era una situación desesperada, eran pocas las veces en la que la leona del grupo estaba en tales predicamentos, no fue extraño ver temblar su labio mientras se lo mordía con fuerza, tenía que hacer algo, y hacerlo con rapidez

PAFFF

Un enorme puño en la Nuca dejo inconsciente a la peli platino quien no demoro en caer en los brazos de la peli dorada, dentro de su armadura Bullat sonreía

-gracias por hacerme caso…- dijo este sonando divertido, mientras Leone simplemente cubría sus ojos con sus mechones, se sentía miserable al hacer lo que iba a hacer, pero era lo único para que al menos ellas se salvaran

-Adiós… jamás te olvidaremos…- sin decir mas, la peli dorada saltaba sobre los edificios, Kiba estaba bastante lejos para perseguirlas y Seryu no tenía habilidades sobre humanas para seguirlos, Fafnir volaba aun imponente sobre el cielo

Bullat se giraba y se preparaba para seguir peleando, su objetivo, el enorme dragón en el aire, era la última amenaza que tenía que enfrentar, el único que podía frustrar el escape de sus amigos

-¡RRRROOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRRRHHHHHHH!-

Reuniendo lo último de fuerzas que tenía empuño su lanza con toda su voluntad, su objetivo el dragón dorado que venía alumbrado por la luna roja, su mente era inundada con recuerdos felices

Issei

El chico que el entreno desde joven, con el que solía combatir y con quien solía bañarse en aguas termales junto a Lubba para hablar de burradas sobre mujeres y el amor, durante mucho tiempo todo el mundo afirmo que el era gay, no le molestaba que pensaran en eso, no por que fuese verdad, si no por que era divertido, era cierto, el tenia sentimientos fuertes por su joven discípulo, pero eran más sentimientos de admiración y de aprecio que de amor

Igual era para cada miembro de Night Raid, personas con las que compartió tanto durante tanto tiempo, era una lástima no volver a verlos

-una lástima, hubiese querido ver crecer un poco mas a la pequeña Shirone…-

Por ello, no le molestaba dar su vida ahí, por proteger esa familia que el había construido después de abandonar al imperio

Pisando fuertemente, reuniendo lo último de su aire, e invocando lo último de su ser, arrojo la lanza

SLASSSSHHHHH

El enorme objeto fue con una velocidad y poder suprema, el dragón en el aire tenia enfocada a ambas chicas, hasta que vio el enorme objeto que iba contra el, objeto que se enterró fuertemente en su pata desestabilizándolo

RRRROOOOARRRRRRRRHHHHHHHH

El enorme dragón perdió estabilidad en el aire mientras la lanza se adentraba mas pesadamente en su pata, dificultando su movilidad

-bien, lo hice…-

BBBOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM

Atrás de el, agradeciendo el no sentirlo, un ataque acababa de dar de lleno, donde su armadura estaba debilitada por el fuego supremo de Fafnir, atrás de el, a mas de cincuenta metros, la chica de uniforme plateado se paraba imponente apuntando con un rifle antitanque de considerable a donde estaba el cuerpo sin vida de Bullat

-armamento justiciero numero 7: cañón de justicia Taizan –

Dijo con su sonrisa mas enferma

El proyectil destruyo lo último de la armadura posterior del peli negro, revolviendo todo dentro de esta, de aquel miembro de Night Raid solo quedo un profuso charco de sangre

La batalla había terminado, Night Raid había escapado después de cumplir su objetivo, pero tuvieron una baja, a la vez de perder poder militar al perder una de las Teigu

* * *

><p>No fue sorpresa alguna la cara de dolor de los demás miembros de Night Raid, Leone seguía caris baja y molesta consigo misma, había abandonado a un amigo, pudiese que en el momento no hubiese encontrado ninguna opción, pero algo tenía que haber hecho, alguna otra salida pudo haber más allá de traicionar a un hermano, sabia que habia sido petición del el que escaparan<p>

Pero no era justo

No fue sorpresa verla en silencio, meditando toda la noche lo que había pasado

Lubba se llevaba la mano a su rostro con un gesto agrio, acababa de perder a un amigo valioso que le daba concejos además de un hermano de armas

Sheele esbozaba un gesto triste, no quería perder a ninguno de sus amigos, Akame estaba igual, podía ser una chica de carácter muy neutral, pero en el fondo, lo que más le dolía a ella, era ver morir a sus amigos, la pérdida de Bullat fue un golpe duro para ella

La lluvia caia pesadamente bañando el dolor de todo el mundo, nadie se atrevía a pronunciar palabra alguna, todos estaban bastante dolidos ante la pérdida del miembro mas grande del equipo

Pero los dos que estaban más afectados, eran Issei y Shirone

Issei estaba molesto, enormemente molesto, si bien el había hecho su parte a la perfección, el dejar morir a sus amigos, era algo que el no toleraría nunca, las personas que asesinaron a Bullat, no saldrían impunes

Sin embargo, este mismo pensamiento era mas intenso en Shirone

-¡Senpai, dame la orden, permíteme ir a vengar a Bullat!...- decía la peli platino ignorando su propia lesión, caminando a la fuerza con muletas

-no lo hare…- decía Issei con voz monocorde -… morirás si vas sin un plan…-

-¡no me jodan, ¿Cómo pueden estar estáticos ante la muerte de Bullat senpai?!¡ no puedo quedarme!...-

PAFFFFF

Una cachetada seca paro el arrebato de ira de la peli platino arrojándola al suelo, para ver a la leona del grupo viéndola con ira

-¡controlate enana!...- decía Leone con lágrimas en los ojos producto de la frustración y de la ira -…¡no creo que Issei no te lo haya dicho, todos aquí podemos morir en cualquier momento, tu te lo tenias claro en el momento en el que te quedaste aca!-

Gracias a eso, Shirone pudo reponerse levemente, la cabeza se le enfriaba poco a poco, era cierto, ella estaba consciente de la situación de ellos, pero era la primera vez, que vivía aquella condición directamente

_Solo estaban cumpliendo su misión, es nuestro karma, eso lo se…pero mataron a Bullat senpai_

La sombra de los tres verdugos de esa noche aparecía en lo más profundo de la peli platino, un hombre de cabello rubio, una monja de igual apariencia y la psicópata del ejército, todos ellos viéndola con ojos inyectados de sangre

_Y se que ustedes vendrán por el resto de nosotros, por eso mismo_

Ahora la peli platino apretaba sus puños con enorme Ira mientras un gesto de enorme odio que pocas veces podía verse en sus expresiones se hacia evidente

_¡Kiba Yuuto, Seryu Ubiquitous, ustedes dos me la pagaran, me la pagaran con creces!_

Juraba venganza internamente la peli platino al sentirse tan débil

Issei miraba las reacciones de su pequeña Shirone con ojos frios, el mejor que muchos sabia de que iba esa mirada, ojos dolidos que buscaban venganza y redención, una oportunidad para enmendar sus propios errores y por tal meta harian lo que fuese

_Recuerda compañero, desde el momento en el que empuñaste tu Claymore, te metiste en un circuito en el que no dejaras de batirte entre la vida y la muerte, lo mismo es para todos, incluso para la Nekomata_

El castaño se limitó a dirigirse al interior de la base, tenía mucho en que pensar ahora que Aniki ya no estaba con ellos

* * *

><p>En el parque aun se movían varios grupos de soldados del inframundo, muchos de ellos haciendo levantamiento de la escena, después de todo, los cráteres, arboles rotos y sección derretida del suelo eran evidencia, junto al cuerpo destripado en el suelo, solo con la Incursio levantada en el suelo<p>

Todos se movían mientras que Seryu se mantenía recostada sobre una fuente que aun se mantenía mas o menos intacta, acercándose a ella, venían ambos Gremory de cabello rubio, mirándolos de manera indescifrable

-gracias por tu apoyo…- comenzo Kiba -… sin tu ayuda no…-

-solo cállate asquerosa criatura…- respondía de manera agreste Seryu quien con si quiera se dignaba a mirar a ambos demonios -… de no ser por tu evidente debilidad caballero de Germory, ese trio de criminales hubiese muerto aquí mismo, no volveré a confiar en seres inmundos como ustedes…-

Decía la peli naranja con enorme odio en sus ojos

El peli rubio rápidamente estrecho sus ojos, quería responder, pero fue cierto, Leone lo tomo desprevenido y el solo pudo arrojar una espada antes del clímax de la batalla, si no fuese por la soldado del imperio, Bullat hubiese escapado

-tienes razón…- dijo este haciendo una avenía, cosa que impacto a Asia -…fui débil en el momento mas inoportuno, me disculpo por ello-

-solo lárgate…-

Sin mas que decir, ambos Gremory se retiraron del lugar, dejando ahí a la peli naranja quien tenía varias razones para sonreír, acababa de asesinar a un miembro de Night Raid, miembro culpable de asesinatos que ensuciaban a la justicia, incluyendo el de su maestro el capitán Ogre, la otra es que con esto, su posición como campeona del imperio humano había quedado consolidada, sin mostrar su carta secreta, era oficial, ella tenía lo suficiente para pelear contra el mal con toda efectividad

-jejejeje…-

Por lo cual miraba con mirada de ensueño al cielo

-una lástima, huyendo dejando atrás al sujeto que las salvo, que seres tan miserables, no les alcanza la moral para defender lo que creen-

Todos los guardias demoniacos la miraban con repudio mientras Koro se devoraba los residuos carbonizados del peli negro, aquella humana, definitivamente estaba enferma

-papa, capitán Ogre, lo he hecho, el mundo puede bañarse en la luz de la justicia…-

Poco a poco la risa comenzaba a aparecer

-… puedo hacerlo, puedo ganar este torneo, puedo demostrar el poder de la justicia y puedo recuperar a mi mejor amigo, el estará alegre de verme…-

Ojos desorbitados y codiciosos alumbraban su rostro

-jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja-

Era oficial, Seryu Ubiquitous estaba en su mejor momento, colmillos pronunciados se veian a lo lejos mientras ella reía en un mar de éxtasis ante las infinitas posibilidades que se acababan de presentar

**final capitulo 4**


	5. preliminares

**la guerra de las tres grandes facciones jamas termino, humanos entraron en conflicto al enterarse de la verdad sobre estos seres y el mundo esta golpeado por este hecho, los vestigios de una batalla cruel hizo que un joven entrara en el ejercito revolucionario en busca de su redención, esta es la historia de la Venganza de Hyodo Issei contra los ángeles y demonios y el mismo imperio humano**

**crossover High****school DXD -Akame ga Kill**

**ni la una ni la otra me pertenece, ni sus personajes y... esto ya es repetitivo, basicamente soy tan original como un refrito de one direction, eso lo resume todo**

**FIRESTARK: si, si habia estado pensando en eso en detalle amigo mio, en este cap se muestra como se desarollara esto en detalle**

**RIAS: ciertamente suena a un reto muy interesante, pero para eso, tendría que pasarme la saga entera de Halo por que nunca entendí muy bien la historia de este universo, Zero no Tsukaima si lo conozco, pero no se si lograr tal reto me sea posible**

**XXRISERXX: y Bullat es el primero de muchos muajajajajaajajaja (Incursio, protegeme de la gente que me quiere cortar los huevos por matar protas)**

**TOM: pues aca esta**

**FIREAKAI15: ¿soy al único al que le cae bien Seryu? parece que si, pero no se preocupen, Karma es una fuerza poderosa, incluso en este fic**

**ERENDIR: si, fu un buen plus dejar la naturaleza verdadera de Issei en este fic**

**CESAR66: eres un puto genio**

**BRIANGAMERPRO: si, tienes razon, nada mas sexy que ver a una mujer gritandole a un niño bonito muajajajajaja**

**ROY4: tienes mi visto bueno, si Rias gana al menos una liga pokemon, no como el eunuco inmortal con retraso mental que es Ash Ketchum**

_Define your meanin' of war_  
><em>To me it's what we do when we're bored<em>  
><em>I feel the heat comin' off of the blacktop<em>  
><em>And it makes me want it more<em>

_Because I'm hyped up, outta control_  
><em>If it's a fight I'm ready to go<em>  
><em>I wouldn't put my money on the other guy<em>  
><em>If you know what I know that I know<em>

_It's been a long time comin'_  
><em>And the tables' turned around<em>  
><em>'Cause one of us is goin'<em>  
><em>One of us is goin' down<em>

_I'm not runnin'_  
><em>It's a little different now<em>  
><em>'Cause one of us is goin'<em>  
><em>One of us is goin' down<em>

Sick Puppets - Youre going Down

**capitulo 5: preliminares**

Finalmente había llegado el día prometido, no se podía decir que los miembros que iban a estar activos en esa operación, mejor dicho, en ese torneo, no estaban nerviosos, por esa misma razón tanto Issei como Shirone estuvieron alerta durante la noche, Leone igual, alistando lo necesario para prepararse

-bien chicas es hora…-

Era temprano en la mañana, el sol apenas estaba saliendo, a la entrada de la base, los miembros de Night Raid que se quedarían e esperando a sus compañeros ya estaban al lado de la entrada de la base

Issei iba preparado con una gabardina de cuero de color negro, camisa esqueleto de color rojo y pantalones negros, con sus respectivos protectores de antebrazos codo, pectoral y rodilleras listos cubiertos bajo su ropa, ropas preparadas por Akame especialmente para ese dia , a sus espaldas, el castaño llevaba su Claymore, era una posibilidad que en el torneo no le dejasen utilizar armas, pero si se podía, su mejor espada sería un gran refuerzo

Shirone iba con un equipamiento más ligero, su típico traje al estilo de Sheele y debajo de este, una cota de malla en su región pectoral, del resto entre más ligera fuese, mejor

Leone quien decidió participar a última hora acompañando a ambos chicos iba con su indumentaria clásica, no creía que fuese necesario mucho mas

Los tres caminaban a la salida, donde estaban siendo esperados por Akame, Lubba y por Sheele

-¿bien chicos, todo listo?...- preguntaba el peli verde con una sonrisa –nada de perder en primera ronda, ya aposte dinero a ustedes…-

-maldito infeliz, supongo que si, ahora solo queda ir y esperar que Rias Gremory no sea tan enferma como lo parece…- respondía Issei chocando palmas con su compañero

-chicos, buena suerte, los estaremos apoyando desde acá…- murmuraba Sheele con un rostro lleno de preocupación

-tranquila, nos encargaremos de volver todos, y me asegurare de traer el dinero del premio, será suficiente para darnos unos cuantos lujos personales y estar estables durante un tiempo, tu y Shirone podrán ir de compras tanto como deseen…-

Ahora el castaño enfocaba a su primera amiga en ese lugar

-Issei, te traje algo…- quien hablaba era Akame , el castaño se sorprendió ante eso, más cuando la peli negra salió de la base dirigiéndose a una pequeña sección escondida entre unos matorrales, todo el mundo los acompaño, hasta que vieron que era, Issei sonrió ampliamente

-vaya, cuanto tiempo sin verla…- dijo el chico mirando detrás del follaje, una moto negra de estilo Chopper, el la recordó perfectamente de cuando tuvo su primera misión con Akame, rápidamente se acercó a verla, para mayor sorpresa recientemente había sido modificada y pintada

-le avise a Najenda sobre tu participación en el torneo y te la envió como amuleto de buena suerte, también me di el lujo de mandarla a reparar, pintar y agregarle unas cuantas cosas, espero que no te moleste eso…- dijo la chica apenada

-¿estar molesto? ¡esta increíble!...- dijo el chico ojeando la moto con detalle, el color negro, los faros, el motor, todo estaba hecho una obra maestra, los asientos tapizados en un cuero bastante fino

-me alegra escuchar eso…- murmuraba Akame con una sonrisa -… investigue y esta es una Harley Davison de la serie V-Rod, conocida también como la Night Rod Especial-

-joder, si que quedo increíble…- el chico se levantaba alegre propinándole un enorme abrazo de oso a la oji roja

-ahhhhhh-

-Gracias Akame, ahora si me siento con confianza de ganar…-

La peli negra estaba superada por la pena, mas por que definitivamente ese abrazo le generaba sentimientos distintos a las demás muestras de afecto de los otros miembros del grupo, ella no era consciente de que era ese sentimiento que surgía en su ser al ser abrazada de esa manera por Issei, pero no le molestaba, por lo que sonrojada correspondió el abrazo

-mucha suerte, y… vuelvan a salvo, Issei, chicas…-

-descuida, lo haremos…-

Sin más demora, todos se ponían en posición, el castaño se subía sobre la moto, sintiendo la diferencia de dimensiones desde la última vez que la había montado, antes de darse cuenta, Shirone estaba subida en la moto detrás de el

-yo ire con senpai…- el chico sonrió con confianza

-bien, yo tomare otra ruta, hay varias cosas que quiero hacer antes de que empiecen las preliminares…- dijo la peli dorada mientras activaba su Teigu animal King, Lionelle, haciendo que su cabello creciese al igual que sus garras y una cola de león -… los veo en un rato chicos…- sin decir mas, la peli dorada comenzo a saltar entre las ramas a enorme velocidad

-vaya, ahí se fue…- decía Lubba mirando a donde había ido la peli rubia -… bueno, sería buena idea que ustedes también se fuesen dirigiendo al torneo, las chicas y yo los estaremos viendo desde aquí, el torneo será transmitido por televisión….-

-vaya, eso no me lo sabía…- contestaba Issei mientras iba arrancando la moto -… bien, deséennos suerte…-

-claro, buena suerte…- Dijeron los tres Miembros que se quedarían en casa, sin mas, ambos chicos emprendieron el camino, Issei y Shirone salieron del bosque hacia la via principal en muy poco tiempo

-vaya, esta cosa si que es rápida…- decía el castaño con alegría, mientras un brillo salía de sus ojos -… debo agradecerle a Akame por esto….-

-Senpai…- murmuraba Shirone -… ¿Dónde nos separaremos? Recuerde que usted ya es un candidato, yo tengo que ir primero a los preliminares – el castaño se quedó en silencio durante un rato

-nos separaremos cerca de la entrada de Kuoh, yo entrare primero, su atención será puesta sobre mi, tu aprovecha ese momento para burlar la seguridad e ir directamente al coliseo…-

-entendido…-

Sin mas, la operación empezaba, pudiese ser que Issei fuese simplemente con el objetivo de evitar que Rias ejecutara a los ciudadanos humanos de Kuoh, pero en el fondo, tanto para el castaño como para sus amigas, el ganar el torneo también era un buen plus

* * *

><p>Rias Gremory estaba esperando ese día con ansia, no por el evento ni la competición, simplemente le emocionaba ver la clase de gente que estaría compitiendo por las recompensas, además de tener curiosidad por la clase de deseo que pediría el ganador del torneo, muchas ideas cruzaban por su cabeza<p>

-vaya, hay sujetos bastante particulares ahí abajo…-

La observación de la Reina de Rias era acertada, ellas ya estaban en el palco principal del coliseo viendo sujetos de todas clases y todas las edades entrando por todos lados, otros que aun se veían llegar por el horizonte, muchos con presencias imponentes, pero nada particularmente impresionante

-es cierto, pero no parece haber nadie particularmente interesante… además de eso no he visto a Issei por ahí…-

La peli negra sonrió

-no se preocupe Buchou, ese chico tiene razones personales para estar acá, se lo aseguro…-

Y si, ambas estaban ansiosas de la llegada del chico, por lo que rápidamente cuando la Gremory sintió un rápido latir en su corazón, supo que tenía que observar a un punto fijo en el horizonte, rápidamente se acercó corriendo a otra ventana donde podría ver mejor

Era difícil de verlo entre la multitud que estaba caminando hacia el evento en ese momento, pero definitivamente ella reconocería esa aura especial desde cualquier parte

Por lo que verlo caminando desde lejos, con su cabello castaño moviéndose a la par del viento mientras el se acercaba imponente, con su gabardina siguiendo su movimiento, y el con una enorme espada en su mano recostada contra su hombro, le hizo darse cuenta, de que ese chico iba en serio

Para Issei , tampoco fue difícil discernir que el ya estaba bajo la mirada de la peli roja, quien se erigía orgullosa en lo mas alto de la enorme edificación, un coliseo al estilo clásico a excepción de la enorme torre aparentemente donde reposaba la alcurnia del lugar, por lo que retador ante el asunto, simplemente se limitó a levantar su mano libre, y hacerle un gesto despectivo con sus dedos, con su dedo corazón elevado

-pero que insolente…- murmuro Akeno ante ese comportamiento, Rias mientras tanto reía divertida

-me entusiasma que tenga tanto espíritu, espero ver que es lo que ese chico hará…- finalizo la peli roja mientras se dirigía al centro de la arena para la bienvenida a su torneo

* * *

><p>Al rato, más de 3000 personas estaban reunidas en el coliseo central de la ciudad, una construcción esférica de estilo romano, la cual se alzaba en su centro una arena imponente con varias plataformas, en la más alta, muchos guardias del inframundo se alzaban imponente, después de todo, atrás de ellos, se encontraba el mismísimo Sirzech Lucifer y su hermana menor, la señora de esa ciudad, quien se acercaba lentamente al micrófono<p>

Al ver mas de cerca, habían muchos competidores con ansias de poder y de guerra, muchos sonriendo ampliamente, otro con una ira tremenda en sus ojos, las expresiones eran miles

-a ustedes campeones….- decía la chica en el micrófono mientras todo el mundo se callaba -…les doy la bienvenida a las preliminares del torneo del inframundo…-

RRRRRROOOOAAAAAARRRRRRHHHHHH

El grito enérgico de la multitud sumado al de los mismos competidores hizo temblar el lugar, en torno a la arena central de combate, se alzaban 32 pilares con ciertas comodidades cada uno de ellos, todos al aire libre para que se viese su superficie

-ustedes están aca para demostrar su poder, y obtener la gloria, premios habrán muchos para ustedes y para su familia, pero solo unos pocos afortunados serán capaces de alzarse con el triunfo, el resto, simplemente pasara sin pena ni gloria… si sobreviven obviamente…-

Mientras tanto en los palcos VIP mientras hablaba Rias Gremory , el emperador Makoto y el primer ministro eran resguardados por Kurome, quien se mantenía en guardia con su Katana preparada para desenfundar, al lado de ella, un sujeto de metro ochenta de cabello rubio y mirada perdida también estaba en guardia, al frente de todos ellos, en los asientos mas cercanos a la ventana, se encontraba la imponente general Esdeath

-ministro, ¿Por qué cree que la General Esdeath habrá dicho que quiere encontrar el amor?...-

El sujeto regordete mordía su típico trozo gigante de carne

-joven emperador, a determinada edad, todo el mundo comienza a interesarse en el sexo opuesto, la general Esdeath nació para la batalla, y hasta ahora siempre ha priorizado la guerra sobre cualquier otra cosa, pero ha comenzado a tener interés en estas cosas…-

-entendido…- dijo el chico con total seriedad -… espero poder ser capaz de encontrar alguien adecuado para ella…-

-es una persona bastante orgullosa, no aceptara a nadie menos que perfecto para ella misma-

El chico sacaba ahora una hoja con unas instrucciones en ella

-puede que si, pero no existe ningún hombre como este…- sin mas, el chico y el ministro leían las indicaciones de la general

1. por sobre todas las cosas, tener un enorme potencial, ya que quiero formarlo como un general

2. debe ser valiente y experimentado en la caza de criaturas mitológicas

3. al igual que yo, debe haber sido criado fuera de la capital

4. ya que estará bajo mis órdenes, debe ser menor que yo

5. al igual que yo, debe ser humano, no un demonio ni un angel

6. que tenga una sonrisa pura y sincera será un plus

Y con eso el chico suspiraba pesadamente

-casi todos quedan descalificados con el primer requisito…- que la mismísima Esdeath te entrene para ser general es un gran problema, espero que hay alguien con condiciones mínimas en este lugar, si no, haberla hecho venir a este torneo habrá sido una molestia para ella-

-eso mismo espero mi señor….- decía el primer ministro sonriendo por lo bajo, mientras la peli azul observaba a todos los candidatos quienes ponían atención a las palabras de Rias Gremory

-sin más que decir para introducirlos, permítanme decirles las condiciones para acceder al torneo-… todo el mundo guardaba silencio -… hay tres mil participantes activos, y para las rondas de combate solo pueden haber 32, de momento tenemos cuatro candidatos que ya han entrado como campeones con anterioridad

Ahora cuatro de los treinta y dos pilares comenzaban a brillar

-viniendo como campeón de las tierras del Norte, descendiente del Jarl Bargruuf, tenemos a Asmund como representante de las tierras escandinavas…-

De un pilar salía un chico de cabello dorado y ojos grises, pálido y delgado, que sostenía distintas espadas por todo su ser, algunas aparentemente cosidas a su ropa desde el mango

-como campeón de los ángeles caídos, tenemos a Zeruel, un ángel guerrero conocido por distintas conquistas a su nombre a pesar de su juvenil apariencia…-

Del segundo pilar apariencia un chico de cabello negro corto atado en una coleta, ojos violetas apuntaban violentamente a sus enemigos mientras el vestía simplemente con una chaqueta de cuero y pantalones de velcro con pantalones tipo Cow boy de color gris sobre estos

-como campeona del imperio Humano, tenemos a la teniente general Seryu Ubuquitous, portadora de la magical beast transformation, Hekathonkeires además de haber sido la dirigente de una operación que concluyo con la baja de uno de los miembros mas peligrosos del grupo criminal Night Raid…-

Del pilar salía la peli naranja con su largo cabello naranja atado en una coleta, su uniforme de guardia había sido modificado y personalizado a su siniestro modo de combate, brillando en el color plata de su armamento extra

Entre el público tanto Shirone como Leonne observaron a la peli naranja con enorme repudio en sus ojos, apretando sus puños y preparándose para poder partirle la cara para borrarle su enfermiza sonrisa

-como mi campeón personal, tengo a Hyodo Issei, hechicero experto en magia de fuego, y en lo personal, prefiero dejar sus logros personales como una sorpresa, inclusive para mi…-

Muy pocos entendieron el significado de esas palabras, ¿a que se refería Rias Gremory con eso? ¿Qué lo había escogido como su campeón personal sin saber siquiera nada sobre el?

Del pilar, aparecía el castaño con su misma apariencia, gabardina y combinación de colores rojo y negro, con su mirada imponente sobre su enemiga personal, la persona para la que el estaba siendo campeón del torneo, el chico al estar en ese perfil, vio como todos los otros tres mil guerreros lo observaban amenazantemente, no habían muchos que lo impresionaran, pero repentinamente sintió una punzada de dolor y de ira en su brazo izquierdo, al ver los ojos grises de un chico de cabello gris entre la multitud

_Esto es interesante, jamás pensé ver al blanco en este lugar….-_

-¿sientes al Hakuryuukou en este lugar? Vaya…- murmuro el peli Castaño serio, Ddraig durante mucho tiempo le estuvo advirtiendo de el, por lo que el saber que el estaba ahí también, le hizo considerar, que las dimensiones de esta competencia, eran mucho mas grandes de las que el pensaba, ¿Qué clase de monstruos mas habría escondidos entre el público?...-

El volteo a observar a los demás campeones, nada interesante que decir del nórdico y del caído, pero cuando giro un tanto mas, ojos verdes lo enfocaron completamente, eran iguales que hacía ya tantos años

Para Seryu, esto era algo bastante impactante, el chico que estaba ahí, era idéntico a como lo recordaba, solo que ahora había crecido, y tenía una presencia totalmente distinta a la de cuando eran chicos, su mirada era imponente, sintió sus mejillas arder al verlo ahí, tan imponente y seguro de si mismo, tan recio, algunas cosas muy distintas a como cuando jugaban juntos

-Issei…-

Por su parte el castaño tuvo un choque enorme de emociones por dentro, era ella, era idéntica a como lo recordaba a excepción de los brazos mecánicos de color gris, pero sus ojos, el rubor en sus mejillas cuando se ponía nerviosa, su largo cabello naranja, ella había crecido para trabajar para el imperio, así como el para la resistencia, era algo difícil de superar, mas al enterarse que ella había asesinado a Bullat, pero

-Seryu…-

No podía negarlo, el estaba esperando por ese reencuentro, su mirada fría y afilada se torció en una sonrisa

-¡Issei, realmente eres tu!...- la chica grito emocionada así como su Teigu comenzaba a saltar también de alegría, tristemente el campo de fuerza en cada pilar evitaba que ambos pudieran acercarse el uno al otro

-¡yo, cuanto tiempo Seryu!...- dijo el castaño con una sonrisa nerviosa

-de eso nada tonto, mira cómo has crecido…- ahora la chica se retraía levemente posando el puño en su mentón colocando una sonrisa divertida y retadora…- te has hecho bastante atractivo…-

Intensiones asesinas eran disparadas por Leone y Shirone al castaño quien las podía sentir como agujas de hielo en su ser

-je, igual tu también…- decía el castaño sonriendo torpemente -… te has hecho bastante hermosa…-

Las puas de hielo aumentaban

_Compañero, el dolor que sientes es proporcional a tu capacidad de hacerle cumplidos a la mujer que mato a Bullat, yo de ti me lo reconsideraba antes de que ese par de gatas acaben contigo_

Issei le daba la razón a Ddraig, pero ahora el estaba en una posición delicada, no podía revelar que el era el Sekiriyuutei, el líder de Night Raid, por lo que tenía que pretender que realmente estaba solo ahí junto a Seryu

Fuera de eso, obviamente la peli naranja se puso roja ante el cumplido

-KKyyyaaaaaaa, ¿Qué debería hacer Koro?...- preguntaba la peli naranja llevándose las manos a su rostro totalmente apenada mientras el perro se alzaba con sus patas delanteras sobre ella -… dijo que soy linda, ¿realmente me veo linda?

WOFFF

Respondía la Teigu moviendo la cola

-bien…- dijo la peli naranja apretando su puño y apuntando a Issei con este quien retrocedía asustado -…¡cuando todo esto acabe Issei, tengamos una cita, necesitamos actualizar agenda…-

Todo el mundo se quedó blanco, incluso Rias no pudo evitar soltar una risita ante eso

-… tu infeliz has estado desaparecido durante todo este tiempo sin que yo pudiese saber de ti, ¿Por qué no me llamaste nunca?...-

Obviamente el castaño retrocedió intimidado, antes de volver al ataque

-¿a quién se supone que tendría que llamar? ¿a líneas del mas alla? Yo escape por los pelos, lo que escuche de esa vez es que todos los altos miembros militares y sus familiares murieron ese dia…-

-¡silencio!...- ordeno la Gremory poniendo su presencia en ese grito -…. Agradecería que dejaran esta clase de espectáculos para cuando acaben el torneo

-tsss…- gruño el castaño molesto

-ggggg maldita bruja…- el sentimiento de la peli naranja fue el mismo

-bien, ya que no voy a seguir siendo interrumpida, continuare…- la peli roja retomaba aliento de nuevo…- los presentes aca, son los representantes que han sido enviado por las facciones que decidieron aceptar las invitaciones a esta competencia, el resto de los lugares, ustedes tendrán que ganarlos en esta fase…-

El júbilo de los 3000 combatientes se sentía con enorme intensidad, no era para menos, el premio de ese torneo arreglaría la vida de ellos para siempre, dinero, poder, fama, prestigio, y mucho mas

-en estos instantes ustedes serán transportados a la localización asignada en el inframundo, donde podremos realizar las preliminares sin poner en riesgo la vida de ningún ser humano ni nadie ajeno a esta competencia-

En el suelo, justo donde estaba la arena, comenzaba a brillar un enorme círculo mágico el cual comenzaba a elevarse lentamente al aire, rodeando a las personas dentro de este con un brillo rojo, tan pronto este se intensifico totalmente, todos los candidatos preliminares habían desaparecido, dejando la arena completamente limpia

WWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOO

Aun así, el grito de los espectadores en el coliseo era suficiente para hacer seguir temblando el lugar, mientras los cuatro campeones aprovechaban las comodidades de sus improvisados tronos para ver los combates en el portar holográfico que se abria en el suelo

_.Shirone, Leone, buena suerte…_

* * *

><p>En a base se encontraban los otros tres miembros activos de Night Raid preparados para el gran evento<p>

-¡ya los están presentando, Issei ya salió en pantalla!...- gritaba Lubba mientras alzaba el puño -..¡Vamos chico, demuestra de que estamos hechos los hombres de Night Raid!...-

-¡¿ya empezó?!...- saliendo de la cocina con una cacerola llena de palomitas de maíz, se acercaba akame también un tanto exaltada

-si, no demora en empezar, ya tengo aca las bebidas…- continuaba Sheele con su típica ropa sumándole una camiseta con el bordado "team Issei"

-bien, no hay nadie que parezca realmente fuerte en ese lugar ahora que lo noto…- decía la peli morada un tanto intrigada, definitivamente había gente de nivel, pero esos campeones escogidos solo eran chicos, ninguna enorme fuerza militar con la que contarían normalmente las grandes facciones

-es fácil, ninguna facción va a mostrar sus verdaderas cartas en un evento público, eso sería vender inteligencia de manera estúpida…- decía el peli verde, -… los que enviaron campeones simplemente lo hicieron por compromiso o por responder a la invitación política, enviaron a alguien de más o menos buenos huevos y que el hiciera lo suyo, uno no esperara ver a Kokabiel, Beowolf o Esdeath en estos juegos…-

-ahhh ya…- murmuraba la peli morada

-no es un evento tan político como lo quieren hacer ver, es cierto, puede mejorar relaciones, pero básicamente el objetivo de este torneo, es buscar candidatos a ser encarnados en demonios, por eso mismo no hay nadie de gran renombre ahí… y si lo hay, es porque simplemente se le da la gana estar, no por ninguna otra razón-

-no importa…- murmuraba con voz monocorde Akame -… Issei va a ganar…-

- ah bueno, eso si… pasa las palomitas…-murmuraba el peli verde llevándose un buen puñado a la boca

* * *

><p>Al terminar la invocación en el inframundo, todos los candidatos fueron arrojados a un terreno baldío, con un enorme bosque en la parte posterior, al parecer el lugar era una isla flotante en medio de una dimensión alterna del inframundo, ya que el color del cielo era morado en contraste con otras formas y colores<p>

-vaya, así que esto es el infierno…- se decía a si misma Leone observando el lugar con detalle

-no… me gusta…- susurraba Shirone preparando su modo Nekomata para empezar lo que fuese que fuese la preliminar

Del cielo, apareció una pantalla donde se veia el rostro de Rias Gremory hablando con una sonrisa

-ahora se les explicara en que consiste la fase preliminar del torneo, como son 3000 personas, organizar combates entre ustedes saldría increíblemente largo y fastidioso, aun si organizáramos esto en equipos, así que la batalla de esta fase, sera una batalla de supervivencia…-

Murmuras se comenzaron a escuchar por todo el lugar, ¿a que se referían con batalla de supervivencia?

Con lo que vino desearon no hacer esa pregunta

De otro círculo mágico de considerable tamaño comenzaba a emerger una figura de mas de 50 metros de alto, una bestia de pelo café con enormes cuernos y garras, ojos rojos inyectados de sangre a tal punto de brillar, con tres pares de alas en su espalda, aquella volátil criatura, se encontraba atada por enormes cadenas en brazos, piernas y cuello

GGGGRRRRROOOOOWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Del suelo, al frente de este, aparecían criaturas parecidas al enorme ser, pero con una apariencia mas humana, dando la impresión de que el pelo café en realidad era un abrigo que los protegía

-así es, las reglas de esta fase, sobrevivir hasta que solo queden 28 participantes activos, para esto, hemos traído aca a una criatura de nivel Mega entre todas las criaturas mitológicas, una criatura cuyo poder esta debajo del de los dragones, pero aun así, no deja de ser una terrible amenaza…-

-¿Qué se supone que ese ese monstruo?...- murmuraban ya algunos concursantes levemente asustados

-como plus, pueden hacer lo que crean necesario para sobrevivir, pueden batallar contra Belphemon y tratar de frenarlo, o pueden atacarse entre ustedes, la batalla terminara cuando el sistema registre a 28 candidatos consientes…-

Las cadenas que retenían a la criatura comenzaban a romperse una a una, haciendo eco por todo el lugar mientras la enorme masa de personas temblaba con cada crujir de la cadena, no creyeron hacerlo, pero al estar frente a frente ante tal presentación demoniaca, hubiesen deseado no haber ido a ese lugar

CLANCK

La última cadena había caído, y así mismo los 300 soldados con piel de bestia comenzaron a correr hacia los candidatos

-¡se ha dado inicio a las preliminares!-

SLASSSHHHHHH

Y antes de poder decir o hacer nada más, más de la mitad de las cabezas de las 3000 personas, volaron al instante, todo, con el simple aleteo de aquella despiadada criatura, aleteo que cortaba la isla flotante como si fuese mantequilla

-maldición…-

Leonne y Shirone habían alcanzado a girar por lo bajo rodando por el suelo tan pronto vieron esa cosa liberarse

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? Esa cosa es incontrolable…- preguntaba la peli platino quien concentraba toda la energía que podía canalizar

-tenemos que escoger un blanco para atacar, si nos quedamos quietas somos blanco fácil…- murmuraba la peli dorada posando la mano en su mentón…- por ahora, concentrémonos en evadir los ataques de esos acólitos y de Belphemon, cuando queden menos participantes podemos fijar una estrategia-

Shirone abría sus ojos sorprendida

-¿realmente podemos hacerle frente a esa cosa?...-

BBBOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM

RRRROOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHH

Para sorpresa de todos los elementos dispersos por todo el lugar, Belphemon retrocedía ante un estallido de energía que había sido coronado en su hocico, del cual quedaba un rastro de energía demoniaca de color azul, al mirar con mas detalle, un joven de cabello gris y ropas oscuras había conjurado…¿energía demoniaca?

-eso es increíble…- murmuraban algunos de los concursantes mientras trataban de enfocarse en quien había realizado tal ataque

-¡eso no importa, no me quedare atrás!...- y con un alarido de poder, otro chico de cabello azul oscuro y ropa de estilo de pescador desenfundaba una espada de su espalda, empuñándola al piso frente a el

RRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR

Carnage Incarnate: Grand Charriot

Y atrás de este mismo, una sombra de lo que parecía ser un enorme monstruo se manifestaba rodeándolo con sus brazos, como si lo estuviese abrazando, al terminar tal escena, ahora el chico estaba vestido con una armadura de color azul, similar al diseño de incursio

-¡voy a matar a esa maldita cosa!-

Y saltando a enorme altura, superando incluso la altura del monstruo, el guerrero de armadura azul se enfilaba su caída en dirección al enorme monstruo, preparando una patada

_GRAND FALL_

TTRRRROOOOMMMMMPPPPPP

La onda de impacto se sintió por todo el lugar, mientras el mismo monstruo tropezaba hacia atrás, a pasos torpes debido al masivo impacto

Algunos quedaron estáticos, demostrando que no tenían la experiencia en el campo de batalla para no distraerse en medio de la contienda y ser exterminado por los acólitos, cosa que los mas experimentados en el campo de batalla no se permitieron, tal como lo estaban haciendo Shirone y Leonne quienes se cubrían las espaldas entre ellas repeliendo los ataques de los acólitos

-¿ves? En este lugar hay idiotas con poder, sobrevivamos hasta que estemos en una condición donde podamos planear una estrategia con ellos y acabar con ese fenómeno

* * *

><p>YYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH<p>

Temblores se sentían por toda la arena, la batalla estaba siendo más emocionante de lo que muchos habían calculado

-vaya, si que hay enorme potencial alla abajo…- decía el emperador Makoto impresionado al ver como habían algunos candidatos que podían enfrentar esa criatura

-algo, pero no son realmente sorprendentes…-

Murmuraba la general con cierto aburrimiento ante la batalla

-… el primer ataque fue realizado por un demonio, eso no tiene gracia, y el otro chico tiene sus buenos puntos, pero si pudo acertar ese golpe, fue por que utilizo una Teigu, si el es lo mas interesante que hay en este torneo, no valió la pena venir-

Por su parte Rias Gremory ya sentada en su palco observaba la contienda entretenida, no le atraía el morbo de ver como gente era pelada como si fuese arroz chino por un monstruo salvaje, lo que le estaba emocionando, era ver tanto potencial de guerra reunido junto, todos los que estaban sobreviviendo, era por que sabían cómo hacerlo, eso era bastante interesante

* * *

><p>La contienda llevaba un tiempo, y el campo estaba distribuido entre los idiotas que se atacaban entre ellos mismos, los idiotas que trataban de vencer a los acólitos, y…<p>

TRRRRRROOOMMMMMPPPPPPP

Alguno que otro desquiciado que trataba de enfrentarse contra el enorme monstruo para medirse en fuerza

Había una serie de magos de más o menos buen nivel para atacar a la criatura en conjunto y generarle enorme daño, o al menos hacer explosiones de considerable tamaño, también habían varios espadachines entre los miembros dispersos de todo el lugar, con nivel suficiente para poder moverse a buena velocidad

RRRRROOOOOOAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Claro que en contra de un demonio como ese, poco servía eso, mas cuando ese mismo monstruo utilizaba las cadenas que colgaban de su ser para atacar, arrojándolas como masas funestas de metal ardiente al suelo

TRRRRROOOOOPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFF

KKKKKKYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA

Por lo que el lugar era un jodido pandemonio, los masivos movimientos destrozaban guerreros débiles y una que otra pobre almas que creyó que ser candidato a demonio era fácil, el lugar ardía en llamas mientras los gritos coléricos y asustados de algunos pobres diablos terminaban de hacer mas tensa la escena de aquella guerra campal

No era para menos, en menos de 15 minutos se habían muerto mas de 2300 guerreros según lo que mostraba el contador en el cielo

Y la cosa iba para peores

Mas por que cuando la cifra llego a los 500 candidatos vivos, algo comenzo a palpitar dentro de ese demonio, rompiendo las ultimas cadenas que tenía sujetos a sus brazos expandiéndose muscularmente

-al llegar a los quinientos concursantes activos, hay un código en el DNA de Belphemon el cual le permitirá atacar sin cuartel, esto en base de asegurar la supervivencia únicamente de los mas aptos, no de algunos pobres sujetos que tratan de pasar por suerte…-

Se escuchaba el anuncio por el aire

-maldición, tenemos que buscar la forma de acabar con ese maldito monstruo…- gruñía Leonne junto a Shirone, -… si debilitamos a esa cosa, podemos apañárnosla para salir de la parte difícil de esta mierda….-

Tan concentrada estaba la peli dorada en evitar los ataques del masivo monstruo, que no fue consciente de que un acolito le estaba apuntando con su lanza

TRASH

Cosa que Shirone pudo evitar desviando el peligroso objeto con una patada hacia el costado

-se cuidadosa, bruja….- humo salía de las orejas de león de la peli rubia

-enana asquerosa…- ambas se preparaban para enfrentar a los acólitos que las apuntaban, sin embargo

SLASHH

Apareciendo como una extraña sombra, un chico de cabello castaño y chaqueta de color crema se desplazaba a increíble velocidad entre los espacios entre acólitos, mientras se escuchaba el sonido de un metal deslizándose en el aire

-gggrrrraaaaaaaa…-

Antes de poder entender que había pasado, todos los acólitos caían en pedazos con cortes limpios, como si ellos hubiesen sido plastilina cortada por una navaja de considerable filo quirúrgico

-¡¿ustedes están bien?!...- preguntaba el chico mientras detenía su marcha, ambas chicas quedaron un tanto impactadas al verlo, no por su demostración de poder, si no por el extraño color en sus ojos, al parecer eran una mezcla entre verde y azul, pero lo más extraño, era el aura roja que salía de su iris

-Si…- murmuro Leone un tanto cohibida por la mirada de ese chico, era extraño, no era la forma de mirar lo que parecía peligroso, eran sus ojos por lo que le indicaba su instinto, sin embargo, el chico paso de su expresión condescendiente a una de tensión, saltando hacia la peli rubia con la navaja en mano

-¡cuidado!...-

CLANCK

Ahora el chico de cabello castaño recibía el embate de una espada pesada contra la navaja que el cargaba con una mano, al mirar con detalle, ambas chicas de Night Raid observaron molestas, que la persona que trato de emboscarlas, era el caballero de Rias Gremory

-tu… bastardo, ¿Qué haces aca?...-

Pregunto Leone preparando sus garras para atacar, por su parte la peli platino se paraba contra la espalda de la rubia, para evitar caer en otra extraña emboscada como esa

-no tengo por que responderles, solo se que ustedes son una amenaza para Buchou y eso no lo permitiré…-

SLASH

Pero antes de continuar, la espada que el estaba sujetando había sido cortada limpiamente por la navaja del castaño

-¿pero que?...-

Por lo cual el rubio retrocedió, invocando otras dos espadas en sus manos, mientras el castaño se paraba desafiante frente a el, simplemente extendiendo la navaja que el tenía en sus manos

-tu no pasaras esta ronda Yuuto Kiba…- Para sorpresa de las chicas, el castaño que no expelía un aura diferente al de un humano se paraba desafiante entre ellas y el caballero -…ustedes estaban haciendo planes para enfrentar a esa cosa ¿no?, les recomiendo que se apresuren antes de que pierda la cabeza

Ambas se quedaron confundidas, pero sabían que en ese lugar había una cantidad masiva de fenómenos de la batalla, por lo que ignorándolo, ambas chicas corrieron en dirección a los magos, mientras tanto el rubio empuñaba fuertemente sus nuevas espadas

-bien… no se cómo es que me conoces, pero pareces ser una persona con habilidades interesantes, ¿puedo preguntar tu nombre?

El castaño se paraba firmemente, posando su navaja para atacar

-mi nombre es Ryougi Tatsumi…-

* * *

><p>La batalla estaba en su apogeo, el campo ya comenzaba a verse bastante reducido, por lo cual Belphemon comenzo a enfocar a los sobrevivientes que quedaban, muchos de ellos eran personas con habilidades especiales y si no , al menos con estrategias de combate superiores, entre ellos estaban las chicas de Night Raid<p>

-bien enana, creo que no podemos eludir más los problemas…- murmuraba Leone mientras comenzaba a tronar sus puños, enfocando al masivo demonio que era contenido por ataques de distintas clases de energía

-entendido…- murmuraba también la peli platino mientras se ataba un lazo en su cintura, al parecer de índole mágico -…estoy lista…-

Tomando un leve impulso, la peli platino comenzo a correr rápidamente, en dirección al masivo monstruo, cuando estuvo a la distancia, la chica se cubrió a si misma de touki en la parte superior de su cuerpo y utilizando la fuerza en sus piernas, salto tan alto como pudo

RRROOOOOAAAAAARRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHH

TTTTRRRRRROOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPPPP

Así mismo el monstruo el percibir que la chica de cabello plateado iba hacia el comenzo a disparar cargas de energía masiva de su hocico, ataque que la peli platino no solamente eludió saltando si no que también, ignorando el peligro, se enfocó hacia la pierna del monstruo, mas precisamente la rodilla

TRRRRROMMMMMMPPPPPPP

La pierna del monstruo tambaleo ante lo que pareció ser la patada mas cargada que había hecho la chica hasta ahora, muchos miraban asombrados creyendo que aquello había terminado ahí, sin embargo

-¡ve, bruja!...- ahora antes de comenzar a caer, la chica tomaba el impulso del golpe y disparándose hacia atrás, tomaba el lazo que ella tenía en su cintura, y comenzaba a jalarlo en dirección al monstruo arrojando lo que se veia que era la peli rubia

-¡Ya deja de llamarme bruja idiota!..-

TTTTRRRRRROOOOOMMMMMMPPPPPPPP

La rubia también acertaba un fuerte golpe al abdomen del monstruo haciéndolo retroceder, también tomando impulso para saltar hacia atrás y así al mismo tiempo tomar el lazo en su cintura y arrojar a su compañera

RRRROOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR

Mientras la criatura se veia indefensa ante los masivos ataques explosivos cargados con la súper fuerza de Leone y los golpes canalizados con energía de Shirone, así como estos ataques eran soportados por la magia de los otros guerreros presentes en el lugar

FLOOOAASSSSSSHHHHHH

Las garras de la criatura trataban de atacar a la peli platino quien era en ese momento quien tomaba impulso para arrojar a Leone de nuevo contra el monstruo, esquivándola por poco

-rayos, esto es demasiado difícil…-

Decía Shirone mientras trataba de vislumbrar otra estrategia, esa parecía ser efectiva, pero esa criatura no caía aun, ni si quiera con los ataques reforzados por los demás guerreros, como el del chico de cabello plateado o el de la armadura azul

Sin embargo para ella y para muchos

TTTTTTRRRRRRROOOOOMMMMMMMPPPPPPP

Un impacto de energía sacra pura barría con gran parte del campo para finalmente llegar hasta el pectoral de aquella criatura, borrando concursantes y acólitos por igual en un ataque que fue suficiente para abrir una enorme herida en el estómago de la criatura

-¡Shirone, ahora!...-

-HI…-

Y con un último impulso, la peli rubia arrojo a su compañera con toda fuerza, en dirección a la herida de la criatura

-ROOAAARRRRHHHH…-

Así mismo la peli platino se cubría a si misma con una carga de Touki pesada, una la cual cubría todo su cuerpo como un pequeño ataque de energía

TTTTTTTRRRRRROOOOOOOOMMMMMMMPPPPPP

CCCCCRRRRAAAAAAASSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHH

El impacto de Shirone contra el monstruo hizo retumbar todo el lugar mientras el monstruo retrocedía sangrando por la boca, siendo tanto el daño que recibió que no pudo mantenerse de pie y comenzo a caer hacia atrás, siendo arrastrado por el impulso de la combinación entre ambas chicas de Night Raid, arrasando con lo último que quedaba del lugar

Era oficial, el monstruo de nivel mega Belphemon había caído finalmente, así como muchos otros combatientes, y para marcar algo como una extraña coincidencia

El contador en el aire había marcado la supervivencia de 28 personas ya, antes de la caída de Belphemon

-la ronda de preliminares han concluido, es hora de que vuelvan a la arena…-

Y tan pronto como sonó el anuncio, los sobrevivientes del lugar fueron recogidos por un círculo mágico llevándoselos del lugar

* * *

><p>En la base mientras tanto los miembros restantes del grupo celebraban con todo<p>

-¡bien, ese par de gatas pasaron a la ronda de torneo!...- gritaba Lubba abriendo una botella de champaña descorchándola

-lo sabía, ellas lo harían…- murmuraba Sheele mostrando el evidente alivio que sentía, así mismo Akane sonreía felizmente al ver que lo peor había finalizado, al menos, por ahora

-supongo, que este torneo es más peligroso de lo que parece…- apunto finalmente la peli negra, cosa que hizo que los otros dos miembros de Night Raid pusieran un semblante mas serio

-así es, demonios, portadores de Teigu y más, definitivamente fueron personas de más nivel del que pensábamos…- contestaba Lubba poniendo su mano en su mentón

-si, y ese último ataque cargado de energía sacra, nunca había visto una espada sacra artificial concentrando tal energía… eso me preocupa…- murmuro Sheele

-si, parece que este torneo va a tener mucho mas de lo que nosotros habíamos pensado…-finalizo Akame sentándose a ver la televisión de nuevo, mientras esta mostraba que los miembros sobrevivientes al cataclismo iban a parar cada uno a un pilar superior de los campeones junto a Issei y los demás

* * *

><p>Ahora, en el coliseo de la ciudad de Kuoh, comenzaban a materializarse distintos círculos mágicos a lo largo de todos los 28 pilares sobrantes, estos comenzaron a brillar en su base así como había ocurrido con los antiguos campeones, y de estos, los 28 sobrevivientes comenzaron a aparecer, un tanto desorientados ante la repentina aparición<p>

-¡WWWWWOOOOOOOOOO!

En las gradas, los gritos de júbilo seguían haciendo temblar el lugar mientras uno a uno los sobrevivientes de las preliminares procedían a acomodarse en sus puestos, a esperar la siguiente ronda de la competencia

- ¡ustedes!...- gruñía la campeona del emperador mirando con desde como dos de las campeonas sobrevivientes, eran los dos miembros de Night Raid que sobrevivieron a su emboscada -…¡espero que vengan listas a probar el látigo de la justicia verdadera!...-

-tu… pagaras lo que le hiciste a Bullat senpai…- contestaba la peli platino dejando salir la hostilidad en su voz

Issei observaba todo en silencio, esperando que esas dos no alcanzasen a encontrarse en medio de uno de los campos de batalla

-bien, 32 personas han sido escogidas para empezar las fases de torneo …- de nuevo, quien pasaba al micrófono era Rias Gremory, con una mirada de satisfacción en su rostro -… a continuación, vamos a escoger el orden de los participantes que van a competir en la primera rondas de combate para el dia de mañana…-

De nuevo, los gritos de ovación resonaban por todo el lugar, mientras la peli roja tomaba una serie de fichas al azar de una urna, ubicándolas en un tablero mágico, Issei estaba concentrado observando a todos los 31 competidores, muchos de ellos definitivamente eran guerreros de nivel, lo mas preocupante no era solo el nivel de todos los competidores, si no el de uno en especial

No era secreto para el, que el chico que había atacado a Belphemon con energía demoniaca, era el actual Hakuryuukou, el cual lo estaba mirando de manera desafiante y arrogante

-¿demonio encarnado? Hasta donde recordaba, solo los humanos eran los que heredaban las Sacred Gear…- murmuraba Issei para si mismo

_No sabría decirte mucho compañero, puede que sea una coincidencia y que tengas razón en lo que estás pensando, pero razones son muchas… aun así, no bajes la guardia, ese chico esta a un nivel al que te sera difícil hacerle competencia_

-entendido…-

Murmuraba Issei con un gesto serio

-el numero 7 sera Wabe Weller, en las preliminares mostro ser un portador de Teigu con un poder explosivo de considerable calibre…-

Issei escuchaba todo concentrado, era cierto, en medio de las batallas el noto que muchos participantes tenían un nivel de combate superior, uno de ellos, era ese chico, definitivamente la Teigu que el peli azul portaba era un armamento de combate con un poder superior a Incursio, un poder suficiente para derribar a Belphemon de una patada

-el número 15, será la guerrero conocida como Xenovia, portadora de la espada sagrada Durandal, reconocida por…-

La chica de ojos naranjas parecía ser una amenaza superior, las espadas sacras tenían la propiedad de tener un considerable poder explosivo, sin embargo, una de las espadas sagradas originales, mas, la que era conocida como la que poseía el mayor poder explosivo entre las cuatro, Durandal había tenido el poder suficiente para que con un tiempo determinado de carga hubiese sido suficiente para abrir una herida mortal en la monstruosa criatura

Y el más preocupante de todos, al menos a su parecer fuera de su enemigo particular

-número 32, Ryogi Tatsumi, un mercenario que demostró gran maestría y reflejos excepcionales que…-

Era cierto, durante la batalla, algo que lo había perturbado, era la habilidad de combate del mencionado, su armamento solo era una navaja antigua, esta no parecía ser una reliquia con poder descomunal, sin embargo, Issei había visto en detalle como esta cortaba a los acólitos a diestra y siniestra, y no solo eso, el había demostrado tener realmente reflejos sobre humanos, reflejos que sin importar la habilidad física inferior de el cómo humano había sido suficiente para pelear a la altura de demonios y demás

-¿pertenecerá a un clan de asesinos de demonios?...- se preguntaba el chico intrigado, era difícil discernirlo, mas al ver, que ese chico tenía una expresión noble y honesta en su rostro

-¡Mañana! Empieza la primera ronda

WWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Issei estaba preparado, al parecer la primera ronda no era lo mas difícil, lo que sería difícil, sería la siguiente que vendría al terminar esta primera parte de las batallas

* * *

><p>Durante la Noche, otra persona que había estado al pendiente de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, era la primera mentora del castaño, Najenda había observado también un tanto preocupada a los distintos concursantes que estaban batallando en ese torneo, entre ellos, habían al parecer, miembros del clan Gremory también, así como gente del ejercito del imperio, una situación preocupante<p>

Pero ningún tanto como ver a su vieja amiga, como ver a Esdeath en la parte superior custodiando al emperador Makoto

Issei estaba en un tremendo peligro, por mas fuerte que fuese el, aun no estaba al nivel de enfrentar al humano mas poderoso y sádico conocido, por lo cual, sabia, que no solo ese regalo que le hizo a su alumno seria suficiente por parte de ella, el torneo tendría una cabida de cerca de cuatro días, tiempo suficiente para que ella llegase, rápidamente, saco un celular, marcando el numero de una veja amiga, tras varios segundos, finalmente la chica contestaba

-Mine, cuanto tiempo…-

….

….

….

Mientras tanto en un rincón de Irlanda, una chica de cabello rosado atado en dos coletas conversaba con una vieja amiga, mas que una vieja amiga, la persona que le abrió las puertas a Night Raid, un grupo donde ella estuvo un buen tiempo, por lo cual, la llamada de Najenda y la petición que le hizo, le pareció algo que ella tenía que atender

-entendido, intentare estar allá antes de la ronda final…-

_-gracias Mine, se que te incomoda proteger a ese idiota, pero no creo poder confiarle eso a nadie mas…-_

Sin más, la llamada terminaba, mientras la peli rosada soltaba un suspiro

-¿ha surgido una situación Mine?...-

Atrás de la chica, un grupo de jóvenes la miraban un tanto interesados, uno de cabello negro con un traje de escuela japonés negro al cual estaba atado en su cintura una prenda tradicional china se acercaba a ella

-ah, nada en especial, simplemente que tengo que volver a proteger al cabeza hueca de mi novio…-

Contestaba la chica con una sonrisa despectiva, ante eso el peli negro comenzo a reír divertidamente

-ya veo, si escuche que Issei había entrado al torneo organizado por Sirzech Gremory, algo así supuse que ocurriría…-

Ahora un chico de infantil apariencia y una chica de cabello dorado se acercaban e ella

-I kun …¿está en problemas amiga?...- preguntaba la peli rubia, mientras el niño tomaba a la chica de la falda tímidamente

-algo así, no se preocupen tanto… mmmmm chicos, si no les molesta…- murmuraba la peli rosa

-no hay problema, ve, estaremos en Estambul en unos días, ve a ese lugar cuando te sientas lista para volver, te estaremos esperando…-

La peli rosa sonreía grácilmente

-entendido, bueno, si me disculpan, ese idiota me necesita, Cao Cao, chicos, buena suerte…- sin decir mucho mas, la chica comenzaba a correr descendiendo una colina con un moral mecánico a su espalda

* * *

><p>YYYYYEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH<p>

Al igual que en el primer dia, los gritos de júbilo se escuchaban a retumbar en el estadio, las razones no eran para menos, durante el segundo dia, se habían mostrado ya batallas de magistral calibre de los campeones sobrevivientes y tres de los campeones elegidos, ahora, faltaban nada mas dos batallas para cerrar la segunda ronda

-¡ahora, en la siguiente batalla, tenemos al campeon de Rias Gremory, Issei Hyodo, el fire bender contra Kalbi, el carnicero!...-

Poco o nada le importaba a Issei lo que venía ahora, el sujeto frente a el era un monstruo, un hombre al parecer mitad toro con musculatura pronunciada y un tamaño superior a los dos metros

…nada comparado con otros enemigos que el había tenido que enfrentar en el pasado

Por lo cual, su seriedad no estaba enfocada a la batalla actual, si no a las batallas que ya habían tenido lugar, y la batalla que tendría lugar después de esa

-oh vaya, pero que mocoso tan enano ¿Rias Gremory te escogió como su campeón?¿o como su mascota?...- ahora el hombre toro se acercaba a centímetros del rostro del castaño quien no se inmutaba -…puede que haya sido expulsado de mi dojo, pero sigo siendo un maestro de noveno grado en las artes marciales…-

Issei ya si quiera prestaba atención a lo que estaba diciendo el sujeto, la situación era tensa y estaba preocupado por sus amigas, habia subestimado el nivel de la gente que habia asistido a ese torneo, sin embargo, siempre y cuando el ganase todas las batallas que le tocaran, habría menos posibilidades de que Shirone y Leone saliesen heridas

Por lo cual finalmente esbozo una sonrisa mientras se tronaba los dedos

-vamos viejo, muéstrame lo que tienes…-

-¡MOCOSO IRREVERENTE!...-

Y con un fuerte puño, el hombre toro comenzo el ataque, con suficiente poder para poder borrarlo del mapa de un solo impacto, sin embargo, un salto de Issei fue suficiente para eludir el daño, mientras el chico miraba a su oponente en el aire

_Compañero, no creo que si quiera tengas que utilizar tu elemento mágico aca_

-cierto, pero si no muestro una pelea mas o menos decente, comenzaran a sospechar…-

Y ahora cayendo, Issei tomaba distancia después de haber golpeado al toro con una patada voladora, recuperando su distancia

-¡MOCOSO!...-

Y ahora el funesto ser empezaba una rápida serie de golpes contra Issei, el casi sin inmutarse desviaba los impactos con sus brazos, comenzando a desquiciar al hombre toro al ver como sus ataques no hacían ningún daño

Y para terror de el

STAMP

Un fuerte puño era acertado a su estómago, haciéndolo retroceder incrédulo por el poder de tal puño, a este, vino una patada descendente a la nuca del toro el cual el chico utilizo para erigirse de nuevo en el aire, mientras cargaba parte de su canal mágico en su puño derecho

-¡TU… NO PUEDES…!-

-¡hiken!-

Y con su puño extendido, el castaño arrojo una mortífera llamarada al monstruoso ser con tal fuerza que lo desplazo de la arena mientras habría una herida en su pectoral, finalizando la batalla así

-el es… talentoso…-

En el balcón, la fría general Esdeath comenzo a mirar al chico con un brillo de interés en sus ojos, no podía negar, que el hecho de ser tan joven y tener tal habilidad física y mágica no le había atrapado un poco

-el ganador de esta batalla, Issei Hyodo, campeón de Rias Gremory, pasa a la segunda ronda…-

¡WWWWOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Los gritos de júbilo se comenzaron a escuchar en el estadio, todos los fanáticos de pie celebrando al ganador de aquella batalla, Issei era consciente de eso, todo el mundo lo estaba festejando a el

Por lo cual alzando su puño dejo salir una sonrisa de victoria, no se sentía mal estar del lado de la gente que es apreciada de vez en cuando

-¡si, lo hice!...-

Grito al aire, no solo para celebrar si no para desviar la atención, obviamente el no haría mayor celebración por derrotar a un pelele como su enemigo

Con lo que no conto, es que alguien se había puesto totalmente roja sintiendo su corazón palpitar al ver la expresión pura de alegría del chico

-ahora, empieza la siguiente batalla…- comenzaba el comentarista mientras el chico se retiraba y el cuerpo inconsciente y mal herido del contendiente anterior era retirado, así como un chico de cabello castaño y chaqueta blanca comenzaba a subir, esta vez, sus ojos mostraban ser de color verde esmeralda y también aparecía un sujeto alto con ropas un tanto desarregladas

Issei le dio una última mirada al chico de reojo, antes de dirigirse al camino que lo llevaría a su pilar de espera

_-la última batalla será entre Ladora Bune, del clan domador de dragones, y Ryougi Tatsumi, el herrero…-_

La voz se escuchaba de eco a través de los pasillos internos del coliseo, Issei se movía a toda prisa, el quería ver la batalla del chico para examinar mas en detalle su habilidad, muchos concursantes tenían herramientas especiales o descendencia de sangre especial, ese chico no, aun así, había barrido con tantos acólitos de manera tan sanguinaria y precisa, con filo quirúrgico había cortado a través de sus carnes así como de la espada de Yuto Kiba

_¡Pero que es esto, el competidor Bune se esta transformando en un dragón! ¡En un enorme dragón!_

-…Rayos, debo apresurarme…-

Ahora Issei corría a más prisa, el realmente quería ver esa batalla, por lo cual cuando vio cerca, el compartimiento que lo llevaría a su puesto, sintió alivio, parándose sobre el, comenzo a ser transportado a su respectivo lugar

Al aparecer del círculo mágico, el castaño sintió que algo no iba bien, a diferencia del resto de las batallas, el público no estaba gritando, es más, había un silencio sepulcral en el lugar, la razón

-¡pero que!...-

El castaño no lo podia creer, en la Arena, se encontraba parado Tatsumi con su cuchillo en su mano mientras llevaba una mano a su rostro, más precisamente a sus ojos, y frente a el

¡el ganador de la última batalla de la primera ronda, Ryougi Tatsumi, por… victoria contundente!

El sujeto que se había transformado en un dragón ahora estaba en el suelo, cortado en no menos de 27 trozos dispersos en el lugar dejando un enorme charco de sangre en el suelo y en la parte posterior de la ropa del chico quien comenzaba a retirarse a paso lento, sujetándose la cabeza aparentemente soportando alguna clase de jaqueca

_Por mas que lo veo, no puedo encontrar ninguna alteración en su sangre, ese chico definitivamente es un humano común y corriente_

-no Ddraig…- refutaba Issei un tanto incomodo al ver al chico caminando hacia el mecanismo de su pilar -…puede ser humano, pero definitivamente esto no es normal en ningún sentido….-

* * *

><p>Ahora, 16 pilares brillaban intensamente, en los cuales se encontraban los que habían pasado a la segunda ronda<p>

-ahora, hemos de mostrar los resultados del sorteo de quienes batallaran en la segunda ronda del dia de mañana…-

De nuevo, haciendo de papel de locutora, Rias Gremory sacaba unas cuantas balotas de una caja totalmente sellada, mostrando los nombres de los concursantes en un tablero espectral

Los primeros resultados comenzaron a salir

**-Xenovia, la portadora de Durandal contra Bennia, la soul Reaper…-**

Ambas Peli azules se miraban entre ellas con evidente hostilidad, así mismo como frialdad, ambas tenían al parecer un perfil muy bien disfrazado bajo sus máscaras de inexpresión

**-Zeruel el campeón de los caídos contra Shirone la Nekomata…-**

El peli negro miraba a Shirone con una mirada prepotente y divertida, mientras tanto la peli platino le respondía haciéndole un gesto despectivo con el dedo corazón de su mano

-mocosa…- murmuro este por lo bajo

**-asmund, el campeón del norte, contra, Issei Hyodo el fire bender…-**

Ambos competidores se observaban entre ellos con sonrisas desafiantes

**-Ryougi Tatsumi, el herrero contra Sigfried el legendario…-**

El castaño de ojos verdes miraba a su rival un tanto nervioso, saludándolo con la mano un tanto intimidado, cosa que el peli blanco no podía entender muy bien, mas después de ver la forma salvaje en la que este acabo con el dragón artificial

**-Seryu Ubiquitous la campeona del emperador, contra, Carlamine la espada de fuego…-**

-los demonios morirán bajo el Yugo de la justicia verdadera…- murmuro la peli naranja, esperando poder encontrarse con las dos mujeres de Night Raid en la siguiente ronda

**-Leone la bestia dorada contra Run, el ángel artificial-**

La peli rubia observaba un tanto intrigada y desafiante al rubio de cabello hasta el cuello y prendas sofisticadas de color blanco, la Teigu de el era ciertamente intrigante

**-Yuuto Kiba, el portador de la espada sacro demoniaca contra Wabe Weller, el estruendo azul-**

Ambos chicos se miraban desafiantes, espadachín versus armadura, ambos sabían que eso iba a ser una segunda ronda muy pesada

**-Vali, el demonio plateado vs Bols, el demonio del escuadrón incendiario-**

Si bien Vali mostraba un desinterés total en todos sus adversarios y solo mostraba interés por el Sekiryuutei, ni el mismo pudo mantenerse neutral al ver al sujeto de la máscara blanca de película de terror hacerle una respetuosa avenía

-ese será el orden de las batallas del día de mañana…- decia Rias orgullosa, mientras que comenzaba a enfocar un panel que iba apareciendo del suelo en el centro del estadio, un modesto altar armado para un solo objeto

-¡Ahhh!...-

Issei retrocedió un tanto impactado al ver el objeto en ese lugar

-se ha decidido que al ganador del torneo se le otorgara la Teigu Demon Armor Incursio, obtenida del cadáver del miembro caído de Night Raid…si bien algunos de los presentes no pueden empuñarla, podrán venderla a un excelente precio o negociar con ella, hay muchas fuerzas que buscan estos tesoros desesperadamente-

Issei tenía la garganta seca, la posibilidad de que esa arma fuese un premio del torneo siempre estuvo presente, pero no esperaba que ella lo presentara de manera tan descarada, mas cuando ella miraba al castaño con una sonrisa divertida y seductora mientras hacia el ofrecimiento de la incursio

-¡maldita zorra!...- gruño Issei apretando los puños

-¡eso es todo, campeones, mañana sera la segunda ronda, espero descansen adecuadamente!..- sin más, los gritos de júbilo volvieron a dominar el lugar mientras cada pilar comenzaba a brillar, haciendo desaparecer a quienes estaban sobre ellos

**final capitulo 5**

por ahora no hare explicaciones ni anotaciones de final de pagina, se que los deje con muuuuuuuchisimas preguntas, pero estas se iran resolviendo en los siguientes capitulos

posdata, si alguien quiere saber una pista sobre el actual Tatsumi de este fic, les recomiendo que comiencen con el apellido que le di, eso les dara una mejor pista sobre sus habilidades en este fic

sin nada mas que decir, Adios señores


End file.
